Communication
by Kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome is a professional communication consultant. Her recent client is proving to be a challenge however. Winner 3rd place for best Humor Fic in First Quarter 2012 Dokuga Awards!
1. The Job

**This is a drabble story that I have had up on Dokuga for a while and am re-posting here. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure your son needs this?" Kagome asked the couple across from her. Well, couple no longer, she mentally corrected herself.<p>

A year ago, they'd come to her seeking to reconcile a relationship somehow when they heard of their granddaughter. After Hatsumomo had finally forgiven Toga for leaving her, things had just progressed naturally. And when Toga had realized he'd been in the wrong as well the problem seemed to naturally resolve itself. All they needed was Kagome to push them along that route a little- a task that was nearly thirty years overdue. Now, they wanted her to do the same for their son.

"He needs you Kagome." Hatsumomo began in her stiff elegant speech. "You helped _Toga and I_ come to terms with ourselves, you are noted as one of the best in your field. _You _need to help my son."


	2. The First Meeting

Kagome knew she was in for a hard battle with her newest client as she looked at him from her desk. He seemed too impersonal, if that was even possible. She'd met many impersonal people in her career but he just seemed to take that to a whole new level. She needed to rectify that. She decided then and there that perhaps a more scholarly approach was needed to approach him.

"So Sesshomaru, as a communicator, what do you know about communication? Or to put it in other terms- who sends messages?"

Sesshomaru scoffed. He was forced to come to this communications specialist and he was ready to soon leave. He didn't know how his father had gotten his mother to go along with this, but when his mother threatened him to come here, he chose to accept. Now he knew that the quicker he answered her question the faster he could leave. And the faster he could move on away from this mess.

"I send a message, you receive it." Kagome smirked- he really had a long way to go.

"Wrong. We simultaneously send and receive messages at the same time. These messages can't be taken back. Those we communicate with respond proactively to them and the meaning completely depends on the context." She paused as she looked at him and posed her next question.


	3. Reflexive

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now?"

He idly wondered what he'd done to receive this cruel torture but decided to humor her anyways. After all, she wasn't even going to last a week with him. All he had to do was brush up on some knowledge and then she'd be out of his hair.

"No."

"Well that's cause you infer what I'm thinking or feeling and you don't know for sure. Remember all received messages have a consequence so be careful of your first impression." She stressed the last two words as though rebuking him. "Oh and remember communicators are self-reflexive."

"Reflexive?"

"Yes, they always think of themselves." He wanted to scoff at the arrogance in that claim but resisted. This Higurashi woman was smarter than he thought. Maybe, he'd stick it out for a day or two- after all she'd managed to help his erstwhile parents.


	4. Impersonal

"So Sesshomaru," she blatantly ignored his glare as she continued with their second meeting, "I want our relationship to be interpersonal not impersonal. I've heard that your problem lies in your frigid impersonality issues. Do you want to talk about it?"

He tensed and his jaw clenched as he assessed her, no doubt thinking of how hard it would be to find another teacher for his mandatory training. He didn't want to disclose information it seemed and he was only in this room because he was forced. The only way out was for her to pass him. It wasn't as if the two knew each other anyway.

Smiling Kagome looked down at her clipboard:  
>Low disclosivness- check<br>Replaced relationships- check  
>governed by social rules- (well she wasn't entirely sure about this one) but check<br>no connectedness between communicators- check (he'd only called her woman this entire time)  
>rewarding for a goal- check<p>

"Well," she answered as she finished her analysis, "let's change your attitude towards this shall we?"


	5. Listen to Me

Normally, Kagome waited at least until the basics were done before moving on to listening. Normally, she had a willing and active participant. Normally, she didn't have to rearrange her order of teaching communication strategies. Normally, she didn't have Sesshomaru for a client.

"Give me that phone." She all but seethed looking at the sleek I-phone in his hands. He paused, in the middle of reading a message from his secretary to look at her. Then promptly ignoring her, he went back to reading his e-mail. Moments later the wireless in the room died out and he looked up this time at Kagome who now held his undivided attention and also the cord for the wireless router.

"Now that you feel like listening, will you give me that phone for the rest of this meeting or will I be forced to throw it out the window?"

Best to not deal with a crazy woman he thought handing her the phone. And what did she mean by listening. He'd heard her, just chose to ignore it. The woman was delusional making him wonder why he was here again.


	6. Rin's Messages

Sesshomaru was a bad listener. Kagome had only known him for a few hours- two meetings in her office- but she already knew that until she solved that one problem she wasn't going to get anywhere. He was a pseudo listener and as she'd come to realize after a brief encounter in her office an ambusher- storing her words away to pull out in attacks later.

"How many people do you interact with on a daily basis?" She asked suddenly breaking the silence. "I mean do you listen to anyone at all?"

Sesshomaru thought about his answer thinking of the easiest way to provide her a response. There really was only one person who fit both descriptions perfectly.

"My daughter Rin is the _only_ person I listen to."


	7. Practice Part I

Well that was going to change. Looking her client in the eye she addressed him trying in vain to get her point across. She wouldn't lie, she knew that there were times some people would just never take her advice into consideration but she always tried.

"From now on, I want you to listen to everyone mindfully." She waited for his protest but finding none continued on. "I can't force you, but I'd like to know you've made more friends just by listening to people. Try it at work with your secretary and see how it goes."

He regarded her with a glare. His mother had decided to visit tomorrow and she'd force him to do what the woman in front of him wanted. He just nodded his head and waited for the session to end soon and leave.


	8. Practice Part II

"Why what's wrong Sesshomaru?" Hatsumomo was having a giddy time laughing at him as he struggled to keep control. He eyed his secretary critically before asking her for something and then tacking on a please at the end of the sentence. Hatsumomo only laughed harder when the secretary fumbled and nearly dropped the folders. When had her son ever asked someone for something _nicely? _

"I'll ge- get it r-right away sir." She nearly ran out the door in her haste to do the task given to her making Sesshomaru wonder- was that really that much out of character?


	9. Culture

There were three levels of group identity Kagome knew: cultural, sociological, and psychological. She hoped that by the end of her communication training Sesshomaru and her would progress from the cultural to the psychological level. After all he may know lots about her for now but those were only physical characteristics. She'd made friends of previous patients as they had progressed through the levels and she was determined for her new patient to reach the psychological stage with her when he'd share personal information. She was really looking forward to that- after all who wouldn't want to know why a youkai such as him turned frigid.


	10. Fifth Meeting

_Culture is passed down from generation to generation to promote individual and social survival, adaptation, growth, and development._ Looking at Sesshomaru she saw how years of youkai nobility had ingrained in him some of these cultural values. His external manifestations existed in the way he acted and carried himself- regally with a hint of snootiness. Internally, it was obvious how his disgust towards her small office had carried on from day one. Mentally, Kagome fumed at that. It just wasn't fair- it was their fifth meeting together and usually by now she should have made some progress.

Today's class was supposed to be a culture class and Kagome sighed before doing just that. Since culture was learned and transmissible from person to person she hoped that she could give Sesshomaru a better understanding of it. Of course it never changed completely but as long as Sesshomaru understood hers it would be alright. She knew he was ethnocentric- something she wanted to snap out of his system and since culture was selective she hoped he'd learn to accept it and not try to force change. Well, she might as well start now right?


	11. Differences

What is she doing he wondered watching the woman- no Kagome- he corrected himself prance about her room. There were pictures of farmers, artisans, children, holidays, and people in general but all of them focused on one particular subject- humans. His anger was surfacing as he waited for her to explain herself before he tore her room into a mess. Was she prejudiced as well?

"Today's class is on culture." She announced turning to him and flinching a little seeing his angry gaze. Oh well, he'd just have to get over it.

"Youkai and human cultures are different yet there are some things inherently the same. I'll go through and describe these pictures from my point of view and then you will do the same. Maybe we both see some things in the same way you know?"


	12. Bias

"I do not see the point woman when your pictures are biased."

Kagome blinked looked at her pictures then at the next set that was in her hands. She debated showing them to Sesshomaru and then decided that she might as well- she just hoped it wouldn't change the results that she was aiming for.

"Well, that's the first stage. Here," she handed him the set of photos in her hands and he took them, "these are the second set. And the third-" she reached behind her to pick up a new stack of photos- "are for the third stage. So you see, I'm not biased, you just assumed it and that Sesshomaru is an innate part of your culture."

He was surprised, not that he'd ever admit it, but the woman had managed to up him in something and that had never happened before. Looking at her, he acquiesced to this exercise wondering if he could glean something about her that she didn't know.


	13. Homework

Sesshomaru grudgingly picked up the piece of homework Kagome had given him and pulled out a pen from his drawer. He silently read the information and then proceeded to fill out the sheet. He was tempted to lie but something stopped him. Kagome was going to know so much about him by the end of this thing. Why not let her know what she wanted to know for once? After all, his sessions were growing rather unproductive. Looking down at the paper he answered the questions:  
>Social Identity:<br>Groups to which you belong: aristocrat, youkai, nobility, father, son, heir  
>Groups to which you aspire: father, lover, mate, communicator<br>Groups to which you belonged: brother, statesman, lord, economist

Personality characteristics and Values:

He left those blank supposing that what he had would have to do for now. After all, he still wanted to be a challenge to Kagome but since their lessons were going nowhere decided to make the process just a little easier.


	14. Special Case

"This is it?" Kagome screeched staring at the paper in her hands. She'd given him a week to do the simple exercise and all he'd done was answered the first part. Trying to keep her temper in check she tried to figure out why her communication was not getting to him. After all, that was her job. Looking back up at him, she drew in a sharp breath.

He was smirking, not that 'I'm better than you' smirk, but one that resembled more of an amused smile. She was doing something right! Kagome nearly cried right then and there in happiness. He was just going to be a special case then, she realized, and take longer to work with- that was fine- after all her goal wasn't to change who a person was- it was to make them more understanding of who they were as a communicator.

"This is fine." She pulled out another sheet of paper and smiled at him. "Let's talk about your personality okay?"


	15. Name

Sesshomaru was perplexed. Yet again this woman confused him. He'd expected her to screech and was amused when she did just that but when she smiled he was thrown off. What had he done?

"Kagome?" He questioned watching as her fact lit up into an even brighter smile. He didn't understand what was causing her to be so excited. She'd grilled it into him to use her name for weeks now and the nagging had gotten rather annoying.

"You said my name!" Her face was lit up and it reminded him of his daughter when she had candy. Kagome decided that she didn't need to worry anymore.

"We're finally making progress." She announced wiping the expression off his face. He growled, and kicked himself mentally. Of course she was happy about _that._


	16. Positive

Self-concept is who you think you are. Self-esteem is how you feel about who you are. Kagome herself felt she was a strong, independent woman who sometimes was too much of a klutz for her own good. She felt good about it- after all everyone had their faults but not many women could say they were effective communicators.

"How do you feel about who you are- your self-esteem." She provided waiting for his response.

"Proud, happy, angry, foolish, disgusted." His eyes were faraway and Kagome sought to bring him back to her.

"Well, let's work on that okay? You need more positive adjectives in there."


	17. Vultures Part I

"We all have vultures." Kagome began digging through her purse to pay for her coffee. She'd decided to have their meeting in a public setting today. The two made their way over to a table and sat down. "There's six types: intelligence, sexual, physical, relationship, family and creativity. Our goal today is going to find them out and kill them."

"So, this is what we're doing. You are going to tell me about your life and I will squeeze your hand every time you say a vulture. Once we have an idea of what they are we'll figure out how to get rid of them."

Sesshomaru seemed skeptical but grabbed her hand and began speaking.


	18. Better Brother

"If I was a better brother he wouldn't have died." Sesshomaru felt a squeeze and looked up at his silent companion of an hour. Why did she do that? He was telling the truth- he was at fault. Seeing his confused expression Kagome jumped in.

"It wasn't your fault Sesshomaru. You didn't know he was going to be tricked by Naraku. You weren't the one to send Inuyasha to his death. In fact, you were only sending your brother back to the love of his life. No one deserves to be punished for that."

Oddly enough he'd heard various versions of that statement his entire life but it wasn't until Kagome expressed it that he felt a little accepting of it. Was it true? It had been ages since he'd told the story and now that he did, he realized that perhaps putting the blame on himself wasn't the right thing to do.

"Good. We've killed it off- or at least we're getting there. Let's continue shall we?" And suddenly the world didn't seem as dark to Sesshomaru.


	19. Vultures Part II

"So, how's life?"

He wasn't sure what had made her sound so nonchalant today but he found it odd. Before he could process what he was saying the question tumbled out of his mouth.

"How are _you_?" Kagome blinked for a few seconds before proceeding to tell him of her current stressful situation.

"My roommate is moving out and I need to find a new one soon. It's just I'm such a terrible roommate and I'm afraid no one will pick up on the offer." She stopped regarding Sesshomaru silently.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you have so many vultures Kagome?"


	20. SelfReflection

The question caught her by surprise. She hadn't realized how active Sesshomaru was becoming in his study until now. Flushing she decided to ask herself the same question. Why did she have these?

"I think I underestimate myself sometimes." She answered finally assessing him. "But you're right, I should kill them off shouldn't I?" She answered the question for him.

"In fact the roommate I do get this time will appreciate all my innane quirks. That's what will happen." Satisfied she turned her attention back to Sesshomaru who had stayed silent through her question and answer session.

"Are you done?" With a smile she nodded and their session continued.


	21. Need to Talk

"We need to talk."

He sat in front of her desk as usual, his chin resting on folded hands, hair falling around him, face looking disinterested but eyes showing curiosity. Kagome bit her lip as she thought about how to go about the subject. There really was no way but to say it bluntly she realized- after all as a communicator she had to point out the glaring holes in his communication skills.


	22. Preposterous

"Reflected appraisal holds that your view of yourself is consistent with the views others hold of you and that you have come to view yourself as you do because of these views."

"That is preposterous."

Shuffling her papers Kagome decided that now would not be a good time to slap her client. She was a communicator and she could now say she understood where Sesshomaru came from. He was arrogant, cruel, and selfish- all traits she realized stemmed from his upbringing and the culture and values he was subjected to as a child. Now, she just decided she'd prove him wrong.

"Let me show you how wrong you are."


	23. Making You

"You held your father in high regard and when he began paying more attention to your brother instead of you, that reflected appraisal translated into your arrogance."

She pushed on not caring what her client's reactions where. She was going to drive some things home and damn it if she was going to do this when he wasn't listening.

"You were always looked up to as a cold lord who cared about the preservation of his kingdom and his land but not his heart. You molded yourself into that persona. People told you how handsome you were and you flaunted it. Others make you Sesshomaru whether you want them to or not."

He glared at her angrily before striding out of the office. Moments later Kagome heard the distinct sound of the elevator doors opening and knew he'd left the office. She was glad that she'd gotten through to Sesshomaru though it hadn't been in the way she'd wanted it.


	24. Admired

He showed up to the appointments again. After not seeing him for a week-three sessions- she was surprised when he came in and sat down. Kagome realized something was wrong and waited for him to speak.

"You were right." The words were harsh and clipped but she waited to see if he had anything more to add to them. When it looked like he didn't want to say more, she picked up where they had left off- social comparison.

"Who do you compare yourself to Sesshomaru?" There was a pause and then he asked for paper and a pen. Writing down his answers he gave them to her.

His father, his brother, other successful businessmen, and her? Blinking, she turned her eyes up towards his and noticed how he tried to evade her probing. They were finally getting somewhere it seemed. But more than that, Kagome was glad that he was finally accepting her and she felt admired.


	25. Folders

Self-disclosure was always scary but it was something she and Sesshomaru had been doing for a while. Kagome inspected the Johari Window in front of her. It was one she'd done seven years ago when she was still a student at University. Maybe it was finally time to share it with someone again. She'd had patients of her do their own before but never had they seen hers. With Sesshomaru, their relationship seemed more connected than anything she'd faced before. Giving herself another smile, she carefully tucked the diagram back into her folder and placed the folder in her briefcase.


	26. Windows

"So today we are going to figure out what kind of window you fit into." Kagome held out a piece of paper and he looked at it curiously.

"This is a Johari Window. At the top we have information that is known to you and not known to you. On the sides we have information known to others and not known to others. We'll try to figure out where you are today."

He noticed that the paper she showed him was faded and upon further inspection noted that it had writing all over it and a tiny Kagome written in the top left square. Suddenly, he saw today's meeting in a new way and he was immensely surprised by the level of trust she placed in him.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick Note<strong>: Google a Johari window if you're unsure what I'm talking about. It's a two by two matrix that helps you figure out how open of a person you are in your interpersonal communication. (Wikipedia is a good source of information for this.)


	27. Unknown

"What is this square?" He pointed to the square Kagome had left blank on her sheet and that he really couldn't understand. What did it mean by things unknown to both him and her?

"It's things you won't know until they happen. For example," here she looked up at him, "we didn't know we'd be friends before we started this right?"

Here, he paused as he thought about it. Friends, was that what they were? His definition included people who he genuinely enjoyed time with. For Kagome, what did it mean though? Suddenly he was more and more curious about things that he wasn't sure he should be curious about.


	28. Friends

"Sesshomaru?" He refocused his attention on Kagome and pinned her with a stare that left her fidgeting in her seat. What did he want now?

"Are we friends?"

The question caught her by surprise and she hastily pushed aside her folders to lay her arms on the table. He was a nice guy who she enjoyed spending time around. Plus, they'd had some really good conversations and the one rare time they'd met outside her office was actually kind of nice. So yes, in her mind they were.

"To me we are. What about you?" He considered all that he had thought of previously before affirming her statement. Yes, they were friends.


	29. Pleasant Surprise

"Daddy look!" He paused in his endless shopping to see what Rin was pointing at. There was Kagome who looked frazzled as she talked with his mother. Deciding to see what was happening he crossed to the other side of the tiny mall walkway.

"Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." His mother greeted before turning her attention to Rin. "And you dear, how are you?"

"Daddy's taking me shopping for a new bear grandma!" Rin exclaimed in happiness. "Mr. Snuffles was feeling lonely."

"He was now was he?" The veiled interest in his mother's words had him suddenly feeling on edge. Just what was she planning?


	30. Shocked

Kagome was shocked. The little girl in front of her was five years old (or something around that age she guessed), not the two year old toddler she'd assumed her to be. She was dressed in an odd combination of pinks, purples, and whites that had Kagome knowing almost instantly what the girl loved. A sudden silence caused her to look up and she met Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Erm hi?" She squeaked out suddenly feeling out of place. When she'd decided to go shopping today running into the Taisho family hadn't been one of the things on her list.

Oddly enough, it was Rin who spoke up and saved her.


	31. Shopping Buddy

"Grandma, is she your friend?" Hatsumomo was surprised and so was Sesshomaru. Rin didn't usually take to people this easily. Nonetheless, grandmother answered granddaughter.

"She's your father's friend dear. Rin this is Ms. Kagome. Kagome, my granddaughter Rin." Kagome squatted down to look into the child's face and smiled in greeting.

"Hi Rin." Rin studied the woman before her. She looked pretty, kind of like what she'd always thought a mom should look like. But more than that, Kagome's smile enchanted the young girl who suddenly wanted to spend more time with this person. Without thinking the next few words spilled from her mouth.

"Will you help me find another teddy bear?"


	32. Daddy's Bear

Kagome was at a loss for words. Slowly, she tilted her face up to Sesshomaru's and he nodded his head. He wasn't that much of a shopper anyway. Looking back up at his mother, he bid her goodbye and then walked away into the nearby toy store prompting Kagome and Rin to follow.

"Look!" Rin immediately was entranced by a large white bear. Its soft fur was pristine and white but that wasn't what led Rin to it. She held it up to Kagome asking her to guess what it was.

"A polar bear?" Kagome asked stupidly. Rin giggled then pointed to her daddy.

"It's daddy's bear!"


	33. Free Time

Kagome was sure that if Sesshomaru could blush he would have. She suddenly realized that the bond Sesshomaru shared with Rin was deep and felt like an outsider. For once, she couldn't figure out what to do. And she now knew that while she placed Rin in the toddler age group that was her impression of who Rin was. For all she knew, her mother would have guessed the right age.

"Are you done Rin?" Sesshomaru asked squatting down as the girl skipped over to him.

"Yes!" She then looked back at Kagome. "Are you coming too?"

"If she is free, she will Rin." Sesshomaru amended looking at Kagome.


	34. Joy

And that was how she found herself in Sesshomaru's kitchen making the three of them dinner. Rin was hard to say no to she realized recalling the events of the day. The little girl had promptly taken her to her playroom as soon as they were home and spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Kagome. Now, while she was taking a nap and Sesshomaru was catching up on some work, Kagome had decided cooking would occupy her.

"Thank you." Startled, she nearly dropped her spatula but calmed down when she realized it was just Sesshomaru.

"No biggie. Rin's a joy to be around."


	35. Invitation

The following Monday Sesshomaru walked into her office with a grimace. She was about to ask him what was wrong when she noticed the envelope clutched in his hand. He handed it to Kagome and she looked at it curiously.

"A Thanksgiving Party?" She asked stupidly.

"Mother has one every year the Saturday after. She wants you to join us." He didn't add that when he had refused, Rin had promptly asked why the pretty lady couldn't come over and proceeded to beg him until he'd acquiesced.


	36. Recluse

Kagome felt a little out of place in the great hall of Sesshomaru's home. Which, she shouldn't have since she'd been here once before. She knew the hosts but beyond that all the faces were new to her. She knew she ought to be mingling with people and talking but standing by the punch table and being a recluse seemed more appealing to her today. She had a feeling that the more she interacted with the guests, the more communication problems she'd diagnose and she didn't feel like working right now.

"Ms. Kagome!" The voice caught her attention and she realized it was Rin.

"Hi!" Oddly enough spending a night with Rin wasn't that bad. But what she forgot was that Rin was too young to be alone at parties like this. And sure enough, Sesshomaru was right there behind his daughter.


	37. Liar Liar

He was happy that Kagome and Rin got along. Kagome was quickly becoming a good friend and he was glad that his daughter was accepting her presence in his life. He watched the two hug before clearing his throat and catching Kagome's attention.

"Hello." She stood, smoothing her dress down as she did so and Sesshomaru found himself following her hands. She had nice legs he noted.

"Hello." He noticed her location and casually raised an eyebrow. For a communication specialist she was quite alone. "You are alone."

"Well I didn't really know anyone so…" When she trailed off he picked up, not believing her previous statement one bit.

"Come, I'll take you around."


	38. Different Perceptions

"Oh Sesshomaru! And Kagome! I was thinking you never showed up dear!" Kagome flushed in embarrassment. She didn't like the looks she was getting from the other women present. It made her realize that while _she_ saw Sesshomaru as a friend others saw him in a more romantic manner. And the old ladies present near Hatsumomo were obviously thinking more along the latter train of thought.

"She was lost." Sesshomaru announced as he shifted so that the hand she had on his arm slipped and their fingers intertwined.

"I see." Hatsumomo did not miss her son's actions and smiled. She always knew Kagome would get through that thick skull of his.


	39. Uncomfortable Touching

"What are you doing?" She hissed as soon as they walked away. She quickly untangled her fingers from his and tried to not cause a scene. She understood now why Hatsumomo wanted her to come to the party but she wasn't sure if Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines as his mother.

"I apologize." He did mean it, and he hoped she understood that in his tone. "You seemed uncomfortable so I thought the touch would be helpful." He'd done the same for Rin many a time before and while he knew Kagome wasn't Rin, he just couldn't help doing it for her too.

"Thank you." Kagome responded and this time she too meant it.


	40. Dinner Conversations

As Sesshomaru led her into the dining room Kagome noticed Rin was missing. She nudged her dinner partner and asked him about it.

"She's eating with the other children in the smaller dining room." Kagome didn't like it; she wanted to be in the company of the little girl for a while longer. As though sensing what she wanted, Sesshomaru leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"She'll be sleepy in a short while and want someone to read her a bedtime story."


	41. Interesting Conversation

"Good night Rin." The little girl murmured back sleepily to Kagome as Kagome watched. She felt a presence behind her and turned to see Sesshomaru looking at Rin tenderly. When the two were sure Rin was asleep they closed the door behind them and walked back to the main room.

A few hours later as the party was winding down Kagome found herself in Hatsumomo's presence again.

"You were the subject of some very interesting conversations tonight Kagome." Kagome knew that, she didn't need affirmation of it. But she was wondering why Hatsumomo was bringing that up.

"Needless to say, I assured them all of your good manners and upbringing." Kagome watched as she walked away and then squeaked as she realized something. Hatsumomo had never disagreed with the conversation topics.


	42. Approval

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked at their next meeting.

"Nothing." She squeaked looking at him oddly. She couldn't help but have questionable feelings about him every time she saw him now.

"Kagome, if something my mother said has bothered you do not fret about it. I try to not listen to her most of the time."

Oddly, instead of feeling reassured she suddenly felt a little sad inside. While she didn't entertain the thought of being in a romantic relationship with Sesshomaru, she did want to feel accepted in Hatsumomo's eyes.


	43. Revisit

"You're not going to like me today." He paused in his customary inspection of her office noticing the yellow walls were still there.

"Why not?"

"Remember that reflected appraisal stuff we stopped early?" He remembered. They'd only talked about it that one day after he'd come back.

"Well um, we're going to revisit it again." When she got no response she continued. "I think it's high time we see how you look at yourself now compared to two months ago when we began."


	44. Halfway

**I would like to say that I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this lovely story. It's still ongoing and I have no clue when it'll end but thank you so much for supporting me by leaving reviews! Even if I can't reply to them please know that I look forward to each and every one and appreciate them! **

* * *

><p>Two months ago, had he really known her for such a short period of time? And the classes were for four months which meant he'd reached the halfway point already. Looking at her, he nodded his head in acquiescence and she began the session.<p>

"So here's what we're going to do today. We'll complete evaluations and then compare them so that we can see if there's anything we need to work on more or things like that."

"Here." She handed him a clipboard with a pen and he began working on the evaluation.


	45. Truthful

The questions were hard for Sesshomaru to answer. Part of it was because he was who he was and he wanted to answer truthfully. Looking back down at the question that seemed to haunt him he wrote down the answer.

When he handed the sheet back to Kagome she looked at the time and then grimaced. So much for comparing, the evaluations had taken up all the time in their session.

"Sorry," she stated, tucking the papers away in a bag, "but we'll have to do the evaluations in the next meeting."


	46. Staying Friends

She let loose a rather melancholy sigh when he left the room. Kagome really liked Sesshomaru and she was glad they had become friends. But what bothered her was whether or not they'd still be friends two months from now. It was hard to think about it but when she'd signed him up it had been for three months. Later, when it was obvious he needed more time she'd made it a four month commitment. Now that they were halfway through she thought of the time gone by and all that she'd done with him since then. They had come quite a bit of the way hadn't they? Kagome then looked at her answers and debated on it. She could easily change them and make him stay longer. Shaking her head, she decided against it. As much as she wanted to be with Sesshomaru for a longer time period, she also knew that lying to him wasn't going to achieve that. Well there were other ways to go about it weren't there? Perhaps things like inviting him to friendly outings?


	47. Helpful Ideas

Sesshomaru walked out of the office with a sigh. He wasn't sure what made him suddenly conscious of it but he'd realized that there was only a small amount of time he had left with Kagome. He needed to change that somehow. But how? His phone rang and he looked at the caller before answering.

"Yes mother?"

"Sesshomaru dear, Rin was just wondering if she'd ever get to see Kagome again. Perhaps you could invite her to dinner this Friday?" He didn't even have to think twice about his answer.

"I'll do it tomorrow."


	48. Excuses Excuses

"Rin misses you." Those were the first two words that came from his mouth the next day followed shortly by another sentence. "She would like you to come to dinner Friday."

She blinked for a moment, lost, before her brain clicked things together. And it was awful sweet that he used Rin to get to spend time with her.

"You know something Sesshomaru?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow as he took his seat.

"The next time you want the two of us to hang out, just say so. But I don't mind seeing Rin again. Speaking of which, what's her favorite color?"

"Purple." He didn't understand what Kagome wanted and with a laugh she proceeded to explain.


	49. Purple Flowers

"I've already found nice gifts for you and Hatsumomo but I'm not sure what to get Rin."

She had been debating on the little girl's gift for a while. Should she get her the pink heffalump or the purple flower pillow? Now that she knew Rin's favorite color she supposed she had her answer picked out for her.

"What is it?" At her inquisitive stare he explained himself. Last year he and his mother had bought Rin the same gift three times. He hoped to avoid that this year.

"Oh, it's a purple pillow in the shape of a flower. Do you think she'll like it?"

"She will."


	50. Ayame

"Ayame!" Kagome called out to her roommate. "I'm not having dinner here Friday." Ayame walked out of her room to greet her.

Ayame had moved in with Kagome about three weeks ago. At first both girls weren't sure if this was going to be a good arrangement but in one week the two had quickly become good friends. It also kind of helped that Kagome's ex-roommate Sango was a mutual friend to both of them.

"And why dear am I eating alone Friday?"

"I'm going to have dinner at Sesshomaru's place." Kagome sighed as she relaxed on the sofa after kicking off her heels. She looked up to see the inquisitive stare of her roommate and proceeded to ask her about it.


	51. Friendly Advice

**Squeal! Drabble # 51!**

* * *

><p>"This is the second invitation in a week. Where is this headed?"<p>

"Oh!" Kagome hadn't realized it but Ayame did have a point. Though the fact that she was going to have dinner with both Sesshomaru and Rin pointed to her that this might be dinner as friends,

"Well for now, we just want to be friends." She clarified as Ayame sat on the couch. "But I'm not sure if either of us will see the other in _that way_ you know?"

"I guess." Ayame looked thoughtful for a moment but offered a few more words of advice to her roommate. "Just make sure you know what you're getting into Kagome."


	52. Hidden Agendas

Sesshomaru knew something was wrong the minute he entered the office. He didn't know how or why but the usually cheery Kagome wasn't there. Clearing his throat, he waited to be acknowledged.

"Oh Sesshomaru!" Kagome's voice was chirpy but her sudden energy threw him off. She was hiding something.

"Do you wish to reschedule?" The answer threw her for a loop. Ever since Ayame had said those infamous words to her she couldn't help but wonder what she was getting into. Now she realized what she needed to do.

"No stay. We need to discuss state of the relationship talks."


	53. Subtle Meaning

"So, state of the relationship talks are good because they help you get our feelings out in the open about where you want this relationship to head. It's very important to have these during the course of your relationships because the relationships can change and you want to make sure you know where it's headed."

Sesshomaru listened to her words and paused as he tried to get their subtle meaning. Was Kagome telling him something? He looked her in the eye and without preamble asked the question in his mind.

"Are we having one?" Kagome hesitated then nodded her head.

"Our relationship has changed recently and I'm not sure where it's heading. I think we're still friends right?" Something was off about her question but he couldn't place it as he agreed with her. He'd ruminate on that thought later.


	54. Realization

Are we friends, he wondered, nursing a drink later that night. He wasn't sure but something was nagging him about Kagome. As he took a seat and looked out the window at the clear winter night he realized what it was. He actually cared about her, more that he had before and he didn't want to remain just friends.

He placed the glass of scotch down on the table in front of him and stared at the liquid. The conversation kept repeating in his mind and he kept going back to one sentence that had spilled from her lips.

"I want us to always be friends Sesshomaru." He glared at the drink before downing it. They wouldn't remain that way if he had anything to say about it.


	55. Yellow

Kagome had decided to play a game today. Well, not really a game but a way for her to know what to get Sesshomaru for Christmas. She knew they were becoming good friends and she felt like cementing that relationship with some shared memories would be a good way to go about it. So, she handed Sesshomaru the piece of paper and instructed him about the rules.

"We both have one minute to memorize what is on the other person's paper. Then we'll take turns answering the questions until we manage to finish, or at least get as close to it as possible."

He nodded, thinking this to be a good way to go Christmas shopping for her. A little while later Kagome asked her question.

"What's my favorite color?" He immediately answered.

"Yellow."


	56. Female Intuition

I knew I had to do something with the new found information that I'd gotten. Sitting down with Rin I asked her the question that had been on my mind.

"What would a woman like for Christmas?"

"Kagome?" She asked ever astute. "Why don't you get her a necklace? Grandma said lots of women like that."

She had a good idea I realized taking her words into consideration. A gold necklace sounded good. But how could I incorporate that with yellow and still woo her. It was time I paid a visit to someone who I'd rather not.


	57. Miroku

Sesshomaru eyed the door in front of him. He wasn't sure if he should open it and go inside but he knew he had to. Ever since that "talk" thoughts had been floating through his head and he'd finally decided that he was going to act on them. With a sigh, he raised his hand and knocked on the door in front of him.

It was opened moments later by a young man who looked like he had been busy painting, if the smock and stains on his fingers indicated anything. He also looked quite surprised at seeing his visitor.

"Sesshomaru." He paused as though thinking over things before stepping aside. "Why don't you come in?"


	58. Accomplice

"What did you say?" Sesshomaru was unimpressed by his friends reply.

"I am trying to win over the affections of this woman." Miroku still couldn't believe it but decided he'd save his reactions for later. Sesshomaru was actually serious and the fact that he'd come to him was kind of nice. After all, it wasn't everyday he was an accomplice in Sesshomaru's plans.

"Who is she? Do I know her?" Sesshomaru shook his head as he tried to find the words to describe her. Finally, he settled on a response.

"She is a good friend. And she likes Rin."


	59. Taking Notes

Kagome knew something was up when Sesshomaru sat down in her office with a legal pad and a pen. She had no idea what he was doing but she knew it somehow involved her and she wanted to know just how she was involved in this.

"I want to know more about you." She was shocked because she hadn't seen this coming, pleased because it meant he actually was starting to apply his lessons to their friendship, and confused since she wasn't sure why he needed the information.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Why do you have this job?" Kagome paused as she analyzed the question. Sesshomaru had asked the one question none of her previous fifteen clients had ever asked of her. That made her feel appreciated and respected- he was willing to ask and learn about why she loved her job.


	60. Archery

"Well, I've always wanted to help others you know?" He nodded watching her as she explained. She grew up on a shrine and was the older sister in the family. Ever since her father died, she'd taken on some duties from her mother without complaint and as he watched her talk about what shaped her into the woman she was he couldn't help but admire her and notice the glow on her face.

"And well, since I can't really do archery, I decided that I'd help others in the only other way I knew how: communicating with them."

He noticed the slight lilt to her voice as she said this. It was clear to him that even though she wasn't a good archer, she enjoyed the bow and arrow. His mind was thinking of something but he wanted to get some things straight before he decided what to get her.

"Do you miss it?"

"Archery?" She asked. At his nod she continued. "Of course I do."


	61. Gift Exchange

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Kagome and Sesshomaru had moved on to analyzing communication patterns with different people. She stressed to him the fact that you could not communicate with everyone the same way. Now it was time for an extended holiday. Every year, Kagome disappeared for a week to go home for Christmas. Now, as she looked at the package in front of her and then back up at Sesshomaru she couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Am I allowed to open it now?"

"On Christmas." Sesshomaru answered. Sighing, she moved on to their last lesson of the year.


	62. You Listened

**To all my reviewers: I do so appreciate them! Keep them coming. I'm sorry I haven't replied- can you imagine the backlog I'll have when I finally get to them this weekend? Anyway, here is the next drabble:**

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" She groaned at the shouts coming from downstairs. Her brothers, who were both now in college, still acted like they did when they were little. With a grumble, she walked out of her bedroom and went downstairs to the living room where the two were.<p>

"About time!" Souta yelled. Now that she was here the brothers began their yearly tradition of opening their presents. She waited until the mess had died out before going to open hers. The first thing she opened was the yellow bag from Sesshomaru.

"Oh!" With a hand over her mouth she looked at the gift. Inside was a tiny miko figurine with her own bow and arrow, and a note giving her unlimited access to Sesshomaru's dojo. She could only hope her gift measured up to his.


	63. Continue or Crush?

When Kagome walked back into her office, it was January 2nd. While she normally hated working so early after her holiday, today was different. She was excited to see Sesshomaru. But that made her think last night as she planned out today's session on the maintenance of relationships. When she'd been planning she realized something. Somewhere during the course of their time spent together she and Sesshomaru began to have a relationship that was slowly turning intimate. Many people knew she grew up on a shrine but not many knew how she'd always wanted to be a better shrine maiden. Sesshomaru knew many things her acquaintances knew, things that her friends and good friends knew, but he also knew a few things that only those she'd had intimate relationships with her knew. Sighing, she collapsed into her office chair and pondered on what to do with this new found development. Should she let it keep going or crush it now?


	64. Today

"Today we'll talk about relationships!" Kagome cheerily exclaimed after she'd said her proper new year's greeting to him. Almost immediately, Sesshomaru panicked, though it took him a little while longer to place that emotion. Did she not like the gift or the subtle hints it gave?

"Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" He wondered how to respond. Two months ago, he would have not given her the time of day. A few weeks ago he would have tried to find a way to answer the question without really answering. But today, he just felt like telling her what he felt. And so he did.


	65. Our Situation

"It's not your gift!" She yelled a little _too_ exuberantly as he finished. Realizing that she'd basically lied, she proceeded to find a way to salvage the situation.

"I'd originally planned this earlier but well I was going over things yesterday when I realized it kind of had to do with our lives as well."

He studied her and realized that this was hard for her to say and that if she didn't trust him as much as she did he wouldn't have heard her say those words. Maybe they needed this talk? And maybe she'd change her mind about the state of _their_ relationship?


	66. Relationship Growth

"Anyway, relationships start for a variety of reasons and grow for a variety of reasons. However, they never end completely because the things we learned from that relationship stay with us even after we stop meeting the person."

"Ours has grown."

"Yes it has." She acknowledged. "And it will keep growing if we keep on trying at it."

"How will it grow Kagome?" She paused, flushed and then pulled out a sheet of paper.

"See this? We've gone from being acquaintances to being good friends. We can either stay there or move on to the intimate relationship level." He gave out a tiny smile unable to help himself. She wasn't saying no.


	67. Worksheet

Kagome had left him with more homework to do that day. He looked down at the paper that highlighted nineteen characteristics of relationships and she'd asked him to place a name by each one. He craved a deeper relationship with Kagome and as he looked over her questionnaire he wondered about it. She had told him to read it and come up with people who would be answers to the questions he provided. Nearly all the questions had one name as the answer: Kagome. He never knew how but Kagome had managed to make him feel at ease about himself. Disclosing to her- something he never thought he'd do brought some measure of happiness to his system. He now felt more at ease and less stressed about life. And he didn't mind suddenly assuming the possibilities a relationship with Kagome would bring him.


	68. Not Sure

Kagome looked at the sheet of paper and then back at Sesshomaru. She knew what his answers meant and she knew that she had to do something right now to save the situation form deteriorating. She took a deep breath and then addressed him.

"We can't ignore this can we?" He didn't answer and she supposed that was for the best. "I'm not ready for what you want Sesshomaru." She stated finally sinking further into her chair. Why did she feel like this was a bad breakup talk?

"Why not?" She looked at him and thought about it. Why wasn't she ready? She wasn't sure of the answer and perhaps that was the only way for her to answer the question right now.

"I'm not sure."


	69. Date Invitation

The next meeting was tense. Kagome had done some serious thinking about the issue and after a pep talk with her mind had come to the conclusion that she was just afraid of the risks involved with getting into a relationship. She had to find a way to fix everything that she'd managed to grate at yesterday and she proceeded to do just that. She was scared and tense about the outcome but she realized that if she didn't show Sesshomaru that she was interested and it was just her relationship fear that was plaguing her he may never get the hint.

"My roommate's out of town for the weekend and if you're free I was thinking we could have dinner at my place Friday night." Pausing she tacked on a few additional words to make her message clear. "Just the two of us." It was silent for a few minutes before he gave her a minute nod of acceptance.


	70. Spill

Kagome agonized Thursday as she looked at the pantry. Ayame turned up behind her wondering what her roommate's agitation stemmed from.

"Kagome?" Startled, the woman turned and then sighed looking at her roommate.

"Sesshomaru's coming over for dinner tomorrow and I'm not sure what I should make." Her roommate raised an eyebrow and Kagome fidgeted. She knew that look and she wasn't sure she wanted to answer the next question.

"Is this a date?"


	71. Maccaroni and Cheese

"It's our first date." Kagome admitted. Ayame raised an eyebrow but then smiled at her encouragingly.

"Well, pasta is always a good option. Or if not that, you could make something a little more special." Kagome looked at her roommate in admiration. She'd known Ayame was an amazing person but right now she wanted to give her the largest hug possible.

"Oh you're so smart! We have cheese and pasta and I saw this amazing Macaroni and Cheese Recipe on the food network the other day!" She went back to the pantry and began pulling out the things she needed before placing them in a basket. All she had to do now was make the dish tomorrow!


	72. Nervous

Kagome hopped around her apartment like a maniac, glad that her roommate was gone for the weekend. She knew she looked crazy and didn't need someone else to tell her. Sesshomaru had called earlier to say he was bringing some wine but she was still trying to set up the dining room and finish dinner before he arrived. She'd realized the macaroni and cheese might not be the best idea so she'd hurriedly prepared a salad of green peppers, onions, arugula, and tomatoes. That and the salad would make up for the lack of veggies. As for dessert, she had ice cream in the fridge. She pulled the main dish out of the oven and glanced at the table. Everything was set, now all she had to do was wait for Sesshomaru. She'd been on dates before she could do this she assured herself breathing out a sigh and pushing her oven mitts aside. No sooner had she done that did the doorbell ring bringing her nerves back to the surface.


	73. Touch

"Hello." He leaned against her door dressed in a nice dress shirt and slacks, a little dressed down from his regular attire. She flushed a little as she let him in and towards the dining room. He placed the wine down on the table before addressing her again.

"Glasses?" Kagome snapped out of her stupor and grabbed the glasses returning to the table. He waited until she set them down before walking forward and reaching for her hands. Rubbing her wrists gently he waited until she calmed down.

"Dinner?" Kagome hadn't realized how much a simple touch could sometimes calm her down. With a smile, she offered him a seat and then sat down herself.


	74. Thank You

"I hope the food was good." She stated as she stood up to put the dishes in the sink. She went to grab his plates as well when he stood up with them in his hands.

"It was wonderful." He assured her following her to the kitchen. She realized that he wasn't going to say no if she'd refused to let him in to the kitchen. Though she felt a little ashamed that her guest was helping her do the dishes she was happy that he was willing to help her. Feeling more than a little giddy, she began to wash the dishes watching as he dried them and placed them on her rack.

"Is something wrong?" He asked after a while. Blushing a little she shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to thank you for helping me."


	75. One Answer

When Ayame came back from her trip she found a rather happy looking roommate. Ayame took a seat on the couch and smiled slyly at Kagome.

"So, how was the date?" Kagome who had known this conversation was coming sooner or later waited for Ayame to get comfortable before talking. There really was only one answer that could easily explain so many things and let her roommate know the information without giving her the details.

"We have another date next Friday."


	76. Fashion Advice

Sesshomaru pondered on what tie would match his shirt when Rin strolled into the room. She took in the look of concentration on his father's face and then at the tie in his hands. It looked ugly!

"NO!" She shouted and then marched up to her father. She knew he was meeting Kagome today and Kagome had never seen him wear the tie. The tie in question was the one Rin herself had given her father for Christmas. She pointed to an indigo tie decorated with white puppies. It was perfect and she knew Kagome would love it!

"Rin-" Sesshomaru tried to turn down her advice but she turned her puppy eyes and he found himself succumbing to her wishes. "All right."


	77. Looks Good

Kagome looked at the man standing in front of her door. He looked properly dressed for their date but there was one thing wrong. Sesshomaru followed her wandering eyes to his tie and he cleared his throat to get her attention again.

"Rin wanted me to wear it."

Kagome blinked then looked up at the man. Two and a half months ago he wouldn't have shown her that softened look in his eyes or even shared that information with her. Today, he was doing all of these. Realizing her lack of answer seemed a little rude she gave him a smile as she stepped out of her apartment to lock it.

"It looks good on you Sesshomaru."


	78. Of Hating Cats

Sesshomaru didn't return home with the tie. Rin had noticed the next morning when she walked into her father's room and spotted the pile of clothes on the floor. She distinctly remembered that he'd worn those clothes yesterday but the tie wasn't there. So where was it?

"Daddy, where's your tie?"

"I must have forgotten it at Kagome's." Sesshomaru muttered hoping that his perceptive daughter would not see the waver in his voice. The tie in fact hadn't been left at the apartment but had met its death there.

After a nice date, they had returned to her apartment and were in the middle of a rather nice make-out session. When the tie had gotten in the way he'd thrown it on the floor and Kagome's cat- the cat she was taking care of for her mother- had promptly attacked it.

"Bring it back okay?" The words shocked Sesshomaru. He opened his mouth to talk then closed it. He'd just have to buy a new one- or Kagome would- he mused. It was after all her cat that had mauled it. He knew there was a reason he hated cats.


	79. Lunch Date

"What did you just say?" Kagome asked blinking. She'd known it was a bad idea from the beginning to have Sesshomaru come to her office for meetings right before her lunch hour.

"You are coming with me to buy a new tie." When she didn't respond he rolled his eyes and sighed. He had been slightly in the wrong as well, after all she had warned him about the cat.

"After that we'll get lunch." She thought about it. It wasn't a bad idea. They were almost done with their sessions anyway. And lunch with Sesshomaru did sound fine. She nodded her assent and then stood up grabbing her bags.

"Ready to go?"


	80. Lo Mein

He stared at her and stared some more. Frankly, Kagome was tired of it. She'd gone with him to get the tie so what was his problem.

"How can you eat that?" She paused in taking another bite of her Lo Mein- her standard customary mall food. It wasn't healthy or the best option but she liked it and it tasted good. What was his problem with it?

"It tastes good- what's your problem?" He sneered at the oil dripping off the noodles. If she wanted to do this then fine but he'd prefer she didn't do it around him anymore.

Later as Kagome sat in her office she realized that they'd had their first relationship conflict.


	81. Last Subject

"Conflicts-Resolution." Kagome choked out her answer and when Sesshomaru looked at her in question she couldn't help but let loose a rather melancholy sigh. She didn't know how long the classes were going to take so he could be done tomorrow or the week after.

"It's our last subject. We're done with classes soon." He understood where her fears were coming from but couldn't understand why they persisted. Now that they were in a relationship he thought they were going to see each other on a regular basis. Was he wrong?

"I thought we were together Kagome." She looked at him and then let out a sputter as she tried to explain. Finally, she settled on a sentence.

"I'll miss you in my office Sesshomaru."


	82. Afraid

He was still feeling at odds with her answer and with a blush on her face Kagome decided to explain more.

"This way I get to see you every few days. When the classes are done I won't see you as often." He wanted to laugh at the outright foolishness of that statement but Rin said the same type of statement to him every day as he went to work.

"Kagome," he began knowing he had to approach this delicately, "we don't have to confine ourselves to some kind of norms in our relationship. Didn't you say it yourself a few weeks ago?" Kagome knew he had a point but she still was afraid that they might not interact as much after the classes ended.


	83. Why Worry?

Ayame wasn't sure what to do with her roommate. Kagome had come home and she was obviously distressed. She wasn't sure how to approach that situation at all. Did she offer her advice, offer to go spend a girls' night together, or just ignore her. Finally, she settled for asking her about what was wrong. Almost immediately Kagome launched into an explanation and Ayame realized she'd needed to do this from the start. When Kagome finished she offered her words of advice.

"Are you two not happy?"

"Of course we are!" Ayame was puzzled but gave a response nonetheless.

"Then why are you worried?"


	84. Traditionalist

At the next meeting in their office Kagome was nervous. Sesshomaru knew this because she kept wringing her hands and was fumbling around constantly. Finally being unable to take it anymore he spoke up.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome was a traditionalist in relationships. She was never the one to initiate things and so far her relationship with Sesshomaru was more or less following that track. Now though, she was about to do the first spontaneous things she'd ever done in a romantic relationship. Gathering her courage she finally spilled out the words that were in her mouth.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Sesshomaru didn't say anything for a few minutes and Kagome wondered if she'd done something wrong. Finally, he stood up, walked towards her and kissed her. Well, she supposed she had her answer now.


	85. Acknowledgment

"Today is our last class Sesshomaru." She stated a week later. He was surprised by the words but nodded. He supposed they were going through everything at a nice pace but still something about leaving this office placed a certain feeling in him that he wasn't sure he wanted to place.

"No it is not." The sentence spoke volumes. Of all the things he'd learned in the past few days disconfirming and confirming behaviors were part of them. He was acknowledging her- showing her that she had value for him in so many ways. And she couldn't help but feel touched by the statement.

"Of course not Sesshomaru."


	86. Picnic Dinner

It was Friday and Kagome bit her lip as she packed dinner to go. She was meeting Sesshomaru and Rin for a "night at the museum." The local kid's museum was having a dinner party and guests were invited to come with dinner while they interacted with the art. She wasn't sure exactly what that interaction entailed but she hoped it was worth the effort she put into making dinner for the three of them.

She'd painstakingly carved the apples and carrots into bunny shapes and had made a panda with the rice and seaweed. She'd given Sesshomaru the same forgoing the shapes for the apples and carrots. The doorbell rang and she blinked packing the rest of the dinner quickly before grabbing the basket and leaving her apartment.


	87. Jaken

"Oh! Thank you!" Rin was positively thrilled at the response she'd gotten to her work.

After viewing a Cinderella Around the World art gallery the kids had been allowed to pick their favorite Cinderella and learn more about her- cultures and customs of the region the Cinderella was from, why she wore and did certain things, and then they were allowed to make a piece of art with the Cinderella they'd chosen. The entire exhibition included only about ten girls and each had her own designated Cinderella, Rin had chosen the Korean one. She and her Cinderella had decorated a pot with a frog on it, reminding Kagome of the story she'd just read with Sesshomaru. Rin giggled then and pointed at the frog.

"His name is Jaken!"


	88. Two Weeks

Kagome giggled as she walked into Sesshomaru's house. She was carrying the picnic basket and the keys while Sesshomaru followed with the girl in his arms. Unlocking the door she stepped aside allowing the other two to enter before her and then took a seat on the couch waiting for Sesshomaru to come back after tucking Rin into her bed.

When he came down a few minutes later Kagome was relaxing on the sofa with her eyes closed. Unwilling to disturb her just yet, he walked into the kitchen and poured out two glasses of wine before taking them back to the living room. Kagome looked up when he lightly shook her and accepted the glass with a murmur of thanks and a hint of curiosity. Seeing it, he answered the unspoken question.

"It's our two week anniversary."


	89. Curious

Kagome hummed to herself as she prepared some snacks for her friends. Sango and Miroku were visiting her and Ayame. To her surprise, Ayame's boyfriend Koga had shown up as well a little while later. He had originally wanted to surprise his girlfriend with a date but had somehow ended up spending time with the others in the apartment. Normally this wouldn't have bothered her but Kagome felt a little left out in the company of her friends. She kind of wished Sesshomaru would show up just so she had someone to cuddle with. When she walked back into the living room however all chatter stopped and she was suddenly under several curious stares.

"What?" She demanded finally. Sango answered her with a huff.

"Don't get that attitude with me. Who's Sesshomaru?" Kagome heard Miroku sputter but ignored it as she sat down to answer the question.


	90. It's a Small World

When Kagome walked back into the kitchen Miroku followed her. He still couldn't believe he'd helped Sesshomaru with Kagome of all people. Kagome for her part knew that something was up so when they were safely in the kitchen she turned to Miroku demanding an answer.

"Well you see, around Christmas time Sesshomaru came to see me Kagome." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before continuing. "He uh wanted help in wooing you." Kagome opened her mouth to say something but couldn't think of anything to say. Miroku had helped Sesshomaru woo her?


	91. College

"So you know Miroku." Kagome stated casually the next time Sesshomaru took her out to lunch. He wondered how she knew his rather perverted friend but nodded. When it looked like she wanted more he offered her an explanation.

"We lived together for some time in college." Kagome blinked before looking at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow. She wasn't sure what to think now. Miroku she knew had been a little bit of a wild artist in college, or at least that's all he'd ever said about his college experiences. Did Sesshomaru participate in any of those things? She was so lost she didn't hear Sesshomaru leave her behind in her office until he called out her name from the elevators. Shaking her head, she walked out to join him.


	92. Awkward

She was tense and nervous at lunch and it bothered Sesshomaru. He wasn't sure if the conversation they'd had earlier in her office was the reason for it but he liked to think it wasn't. If it was, why hadn't she just said something about it before now he wondered.

"Say Sesshomaru." He looked up from the menu happy that she finally deemed him worthy of a conversation. "Did you ever do the things Miroku did? You know, back then in college?"

If he was drinking wine Sesshomaru was sure he would have spit it out. As it was he wasn't sure just how to answer Kagome. He had known of those activities and knew some of what occurred in the apartment but he didn't expect for her to ask him so overtly about Miroku's sex-life. Putting the menu down, he tried to give the best answer he could.


	93. Ashamed

"Miroku was my roommate. That was all. We didn't interfere with each other's lives that way." He paused waiting to see if he should continue. There were many conversations Sesshomaru could have thought of having and this was not one of them. If she just said something they could finally move on. He waited and waited some more and finally when the waiter arrived with food she spoke up.

"I'm sorry. That was rude of me." She looked at Sesshomaru with a flush on her cheeks and shame in her eyes. "I should have known better."

He wasn't sure why she was so ashamed of asking a question that was just one of curiosity. Kagome looked about ready to cry and he wasn't good with crying females of any sort. Reaching across the table he grabbed her hand in his and with a squeeze reassured her.


	94. A Little Chat

Once back in her office Kagome cursed under her breath. She should have known better than to do that. Her mother would have been appalled at her rudeness and Kagome was as well. If she couldn't trust Sesshomaru their relationship would never take off. Her phone rang and she picked it up wondering who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello dear. It's me Hatsumomo. I was wondering if we could have a little chat about some things? You can pick the time and place and call me." Kagome was about to reply asking her just what the chat was about when she heard a dial tone. What to do now?


	95. Chat Over Tea

Kagome walked into Hatsumomo's penthouse apartment. She was led into a living room by the butler and took a seat in one of the chairs waiting for her host to arrive. She didn't have to wait long and had barely enough time to examine the paintings littering the walls.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you could make it!" Hatsumomo elegantly took a seat and moments later the butler arrived bearing a tray filled with tea and biscuits.

"So, Kagome," Hatsumomo began as soon as the butler left, "since my son refuses to share any information I was wondering if you would be able to tell me just what exactly is happening between you and my son."


	96. Special Year

Kagome sputtered and was silently glad she hadn't yet taken a sip of her tea. How was she to answer this? Well yes, they were dating but she didn't want Hatsumomo to find out about it and not like it. She had liked the idea of the two of them together at her Thanksgiving Party but were those feelings still there? With another nervous gulp she answered

"We're dating."

"Oh, perfect!" Kagome blinked unsure of what Hatsumomo meant.

"This year is a special one for us Inu-Demons Kagome. That is why."

"Special?" The younger of the two asked stupidly. Hatsumomo only giggled before regaling the story.


	97. Auspicious

"According to the Eastern Zodiac there are twelve animals that constitute the year and one of them was the dog which I'm sure you know. Anyway, this upcoming lunar year is the Year of the Dog Kagome and we Inu-Demons strictly adhere to certain principals during this time."

"What kind of principles?" Kagome asked suddenly afraid of the answers. She was still a little confused about what it all meant anyway and was hoping Hatsumomo could explain.

"The year of the Dog is considered especially auspicious for us Inu-Demons. Every twelve years our powers peak and we find ourselves in considerable luck for finding lifelong mates." As the words sank in Kagome gulped.


	98. Interested that way

**I am sooo sorry about the last chapter! Thank you for the reviewers who brought it up to my attention. When I uploaded it, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter and didn't realize what I was doing till I got the reviews! Again, thank you so much :) Anyway, here's an extra chapter to make up for that mistake!**

* * *

><p>"Mates?" She asked cautiously.<p>

Kagome knew quite a bit about demons. Like humans they had the choice of marriage whereby they could live with one life partner and separate if certain circumstances arose. Mating however was permanent. It was a life bond that couldn't be severed unless one of the parties wanted it to or one of the mates died in battle. Did Hatsumomo want her to be Sesshomaru's mate?

"I am just saying dear the past few zodiac cycles Sesshomaru has taken a key interest in looking for someone to settle down with. I just wanted to warn you about it that's all."


	99. Making Sense

Sesshomaru wanted to bang his head against the wall. Leave it to his mother to do this. Here he was in his father's study and being grilled by his father on things he'd rather not talk about. Kagome was his and he felt like the relationship they shared was going to be something private that he didn't want anybody to know about. However the next few words coming out of his sire's mouth made him instantly alert.

"Son, even if I choose not to meddle in your affairs there is something you should well remember. This upcoming year is ours- the year of the dog. You know of the specialty the year brings which is why your mother sought out this conversation." And suddenly it all made too much sense to Sesshomaru.


	100. Together

He hadn't planned on anything that permanent with Kagome. Well, putting it that way made him sound ridiculous but when he had asked Kagome out he'd originally only asked her out because she was someone he could see as a girlfriend; just that. He didn't think far into their future and never thought they'd be fiancés or even mates. He hadn't realized what his actions might sound like to his parents so he didn't ignore them but he never particularly agreed with them either. For him Kagome was special and important and so was his relationship with her. He wasn't going to rush things with her. It didn't matter if they ended up becoming mates or not, what mattered was that they were together now. If their relationship moved on it would but if it didn't it just wasn't meant to me.


	101. I don't know

"How could you?" Sesshomaru stopped in the entryway of Kagome's apartment wondering what her problem was. He hadn't even done anything to provoke her ire. He'd even showed up at her apartment when she'd called and practically begged him early on a Saturday morning to visit her.

"Did you plan this?" He paused trying to understand what she was talking about. What was she accusing him of planning? Almost immediately after that thought, the answer came to the forefront of his mind.

"Do you think I did?" Kagome blinked at the rather cold reply as she thought about her answer.

"I don't know."


	102. Explain

He was shocked and a little angry about her answer. He felt offended that she couldn't find it in herself to trust him and that hurt more than anything else. Sesshomaru wanted to turn away and run but he had a feeling that running wouldn't help anything. So he stood at the door, anger seeping into his eyes, watching Kagome and trying to get her to understand. He had a feeling that if she said anything that he'd find even vaguely accusatory he'd snap and he was praying he wouldn't have to.

"You're a demon." Kagome explained trying to get him to see what she'd seen when his mother had told her the information about him finding mates. "You've been looking for someone for a while; I just don't want to be your convenient excuse."

It felt as though the ground had given out from underneath him, a feeling he'd only experienced once in his life, when he'd held Rin as a baby for the first time. And as he stood there in the entryway of her apartment, he wasn't really sure what to say.


	103. Here and Now

"Sesshomaru?" She asked cautiously. She wasn't sure what to say if she could even say anything. Maybe she'd just overthought things again and that made her feel more than a little stupid. By maybe just maybe he was thinking about her words too? And that thought left a chilling feeling within her.

"You're not here for convenience." He finally stated and she realized that the words were hard for him to say. "I don't know what will happen in our future but I like you Kagome and I want you to be my girlfriend now. And I want you to be just that."

Kagome knew words held power and sway but at that moment she felt something ease within her. She wasn't ready for taking a huge leap in a relationship with Sesshomaru but taking small steps helped and right now she felt comfortable.


	104. Oops

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reading this story! It makes me so happy to know so many people enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." She stated over breakfast. Granted breakfast wasn't grand but considering she'd called him over early on a Saturday morning she figured she'd at least offer him that. And she felt they needed this time to just bask in each other's company.<p>

Sesshomaru looked up from his scrambled eggs. He didn't like to think he'd made Kagome feel bad about the conversation that had taken place earlier but he did appreciate her apology.

"It's all right." He was wondering if he needed to say something else when footsteps were heard and moments later a tired Kouga walked into the kitchen.

"Er morning." He answered obviously just as shocked as the other two. "Nice to see you?"


	105. Done Something

Kagome gaped like a fish. Kouga was here which meant he'd spent the night. Which meant she'd never noticed that he was here last night. How had she done that? Sesshomaru seemed a little put off by his presence as well and looked silently at Kagome hoping she'd introduce him to the male standing in her kitchen.

"I'm Kouga." The male introduced when it seemed obvious Kagome was too shocked to say anything. "I'm er Ayame's boyfriend." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "If I'd known you were coming over I'd have er _done something_."

The three in the kitchen all knew that he had no idea what that something was but they could only agree to a peaceful silence. Well until Kagome interrupted it that was.

"Say Kouga, want some eggs?"


	106. Memories

Sesshomaru liked Kouga, though in a rather odd way. Kouga reminded him of Inuyasha and he wondered if he'd finally found someone to look after again. He was younger than Sesshomaru was and obviously still had a bit to learn but was willing to be responsible for his actions. And that made Sesshomaru think, would this be what Inuyasha would have been like if he'd been here?

"You okay man?" Kouga's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You just kind of zoned out for a second." Sesshomaru wasn't sure of what to say and after a few minutes finally graced Kouga with a simple response.

"You remind me of someone." And as he heard Kagome gasp he knew that she'd figured it out.


	107. Not Pleasing

Kagome wasn't sure how it happened. She'd ended up at Sesshomaru's house for the day and the two of them had been relaxing for a little bit while Rin took a nap. One thing had led to another and now she was laying on the sofa pinned underneath Sesshomaru as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"Sesshomaru," she gently called, "I think we should stop." There was a brief sigh and then he exhaled before looking up at her.

He knew she was right and that they should stop from going further. The idea didn't please him too much however.


	108. How Mommies Appear

Rin looked from one adult to the other. She was excited that Kagome was spending the day with them but she noticed that her dad had been spending a lot of time with Kagome recently. Her friend had told her that when his dad began seeing one woman constantly it was because that woman was going to be his new mother. Rin had never really had a mother before. But she was excited nonetheless. Would Kagome be her new mother?

"Rin what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked noticing her distress. The little girl hopped around from foot to foot again before answering.

"How do I get a new mommy?"


	109. Mommy Fairy

Sesshomaru decided to play like he hadn't heard her question. Of course, considering Rin was _his_ daughter, that wasn't exactly feasible.

"Does it work like the tooth fairy and Santa Claus?" Desperate for an answer Sesshomaru latched onto the comment.

"Yes." He disappeared into the kitchen leaving Kagome and Rin alone in the living room. Finally, after a while, Rin asked another question.

"What do you leave under your pillow to get a mommy Kagome?"


	110. Role Model

"Rin, when your daddy asks a woman to marry him that's when you'll get a new mother." Kagome corrected gently. She was annoyed with Sesshomaru for leaving her alone with Rin to answer her questions. Nonetheless she corrected the little girls suggestions.

Rin on her part wasn't stupid, she did know that tooth fairies didn't give her mommies. But she was desperate to find out if and when Kagome was going to be mother to her.

"Does it take long to marry someone?" She asked. Kagome looked at her and seemed to finally understand what the girl wanted – a woman to look up to in life. She decided then and there that she'd try to be that for Rin regardless of her relationship with Sesshomaru.


	111. Fret

Kagome fretted over her looks as she waited for Sesshomaru to show up to her apartment. He was meeting her friends today and she wasn't sure how he'd take to meeting Sango. Her best friend was a wonderful person but sometimes she was a little too brash for her own good.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked making her gasp. When had he come in? She looked around and found her roommate by the door with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm just a little nervous."

"Don't worry." He assured her placing a hand at the small of her back and leading her out of the apartment. "Everything will be fine."


	112. Sango

Sango was an interesting character Sesshomaru had to admit. And as he sat there eating dinner with her, Miroku, and Kagome he realized that she was perfect for his friend. Where Sango needed to relax, Miroku helped her. Where Miroku needed to get some priorities straight, Sango helped him. They were perfect for each other he realized.

"What do you mean you don't want chocolate cake Kagome?" Sango asked suddenly.

"I'm trying to go on a diet." Hearing this Sesshomaru scoffed before effectively ordering her a slice of cake.

"You need not worry about things such as that." He didn't fail to see the approval in Sango's eyes at his words.


	113. Valentines

It was Valentine's Day. Normally, Kagome would be sitting in front of her TV at home, a large bag of Hershey's chocolate kisses by her side as she watched some of her favorite chick flicks. Today, she was cuddling with Sesshomaru as they watched a movie with Rin. It wasn't the most romantic thing but it was nice to be held in someone's arms on Valentine's Day.

"Here!" Rin who had been coloring something during the movie handed the two of them a card. Hesitantly Kagome took it from her hands to find that it was a Valentine's Day card.

"Dad already has his. This one's for you!" Scribbled in pink and red, the card read "BE MINE" and "I LOVE YOU" in the writing of a little kid. Kagome couldn't have been happier.


	114. Girls Night

Chocolate chocolate chocolate- the mantra kept repeating itself in Kagome's head. She was surrounded by chocolate wrappers, popcorn, and various assortments of sugary treats as she had a decent girls night with Sango and Ayame the Friday after Valentines Day.

"So," Ayame began, "I heard from a little birdie that something big happened on Valentines Day to a certain special someone." Kagome popped a _Lindt _ chocolate truffle in her mouth wondering who Ayame could be talking about.

"Who told you?" It was Sango's question that gave her the answer only to make her wonder just what she had missed.


	115. Proposal

"He proposed!" Kagome squealed in happiness as she looked at the ring on Sango's finger. When had this happened and why did she not see this?

"Yes," Sango replied with a blush, "he made dinner for us and then before dessert he asked. It was nice and simple and sweet."

Kagome smiled glad for her friend. She was happy for this new development. While this was going to change some of the dynamics of her and Sango's relationship she'd been waiting for Miroku to pop this question for a while. And she was glad that he finally had.


	116. Happy

"What happened to make you so happy?" Sesshomaru asked when he picked Kagome up for a lunch date the day after. She giggled before answering.

"Sango's getting married."

"Ah." He said as though that explained everything. And maybe it did.


	117. Small Affair

"Is it weird that I'm only spending three months planning my wedding?" Sango asked as she, Kagome, and Ayame were looking at places to host the wedding. It was going to be a small affair. There weren't going to be many guests, only two bridesmaids since Sango couldn't have chosen one to be the maid of honor.

"No it's not." Kagome and Ayame answered at the same time prompting them to look at each other and burst out laughing.

"It's just; I don't really care that much about the wedding." Sango continued, needing to explain to her friends. "I mean, I want it, and I want you to be there but that's it. I don't need any special venues or anything. I just want it to be us."

"And we understand." Ayame answered placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome did the same and gave her friend an affectionate nudge. Sometimes simple gestures said a lot.


	118. Not a Demanding Bride

"What do you think of this dress?" Sango asked. In her hands was a dress that reminded Kagome of white grapes. Ayame looked at it then back to where the dresses were. She picked up another dress this one the color of burgundy and held it up to see.

"Maybe this one Sango. I think, and no offense to you Kagome, that this color would just not work with your complexion." Kagome couldn't help but agree and hesitantly offered her acceptance of Ayame's statement when Ayame asked.

"I guess you two are right." Sango answered putting the dress away. "I don't want to be another one of those demanding brides."


	119. Welcome Interruptions

The three women were giggling as they sipped their favorite mochas in the nearby coffee shop when a squeal caught their attention. Turning their eyes they saw a little girl, Rin, frantically pulling at her father's pants. He seemed to finally bend to her will and tugged her along to visit the three women. Ayame and Sango were intrigued. They'd both met Sesshomaru but neither had met his daughter.

"Kagome." He greeted wondering if a greeting was enough or if he was supposed to do something else. For some reason kissing her in front of her friends didn't appeal to him.

"Sesshomaru." She answered getting out of her chair and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her attention to Rin. "So Rin, what are you and your dad doing today?"


	120. Park Part I

"We're going to the park!" Rin announced excited and bouncing up and down in joy. Her father had finally agreed to let her go on a play date with her friend Colin and she was excited. Hopefully, her father would let her do this again.

"Well then I'll let you two go on your own way now." Kagome answered giving Rin a quick hug.

"Can't you come too?" Rin asked hoping that Kagome would say yes. Kagome could convince her dad that these playdates were good and let her go on more of them. Kagome bit her lip and turned to her friends.

"Go." Sango assured her. "We're done for today anyway." Nodding, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and looked up at him. His eyes softened and he nodded to Sango and Ayame once before leading the way.


	121. Park Part II

"Colin!" Rin yelled out sprinting to her English friend as soon as she saw him. He'd moved to Japan with his parents a year ago and was quickly becoming Rin's best friend in school.

"Rin!" He yelled back equally exuberant catching her as she barreled into him. He was still only a five year old however and didn't manage to stay upright.

Sesshomaru watched the interaction with curiosity. Whoever this boy was, he was apparently someone that his daughter was really fond of. Beyond that, he was also obviously someone not from Japan. He scanned the playground and spotted a young couple sitting at a nearby bench and watching the kids. They were foreign and he realized that these were the parents of Rin's friends. With a sigh, he approached them with Kagome.


	122. Mistaken

"Hello," Colin's mother greeted when she saw the two of them, "I'm Mrs. Williams. It's nice to meet you."

"You too." Kagome announced when it seemed Sesshomaru wasn't going to answer.

"Your daughter is lovely." Mrs. Williams stated to Kagome after a while. Kagome turned to look at the women next to her on the bench and blushed as she answered.

"I'm not Rin's mother. I'm Sesshomaru's girlfriend." Mrs. Williams paused not sure what to say when Sesshomaru interrupted and saved the awkward moment.

"I adopted Rin when she was a baby."


	123. Wondering

Kagome had never heard the story behind Rin's adoption. She wondered if it was impolite to ask and pondered on that the entire time they were at the playground. Later, as she made dinner for the three of them at Sesshomaru's house, he approached her with a raised brow.

"What's wrong?" She was surprised that he picked up on her unease but answered nonetheless.

"I- I was just wondering about Rin." He paused seeming to consider her question before answering.

"After dinner I'll tell you the story."


	124. Her Eyes

"It was shortly after Inuyasha's death," Sesshomaru began, "I was volunteering at the orphanage because I needed something to take my mind off of it. And then I saw Rin."

He remembered it clearly. She was small and tiny- a baby who had been abandoned by her mother after her birth in the hospital. He hadn't expected to take her in, but one look at her had reminded him of his brother. Inuyasha had the same eyes Rin had, wide expressive eyes that seemed to hit him in the soul. And that was when he realized she was left there for him.

"She had Inuyasha's eyes ," he explained, "and I don't know what it was but I fell in love with her. And from that moment on, she was mine." Kagome didn't know what to say- after all was there a reply to that? She smiled and laid her hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sometimes words weren't necessary.


	125. A Mother's Intuition

"Kagome?" The young woman turned in her mother's kitchen wondering what it was that her mother wanted.

"I was just wondering if I could talk to you?" Something in her mother's tone made her stop making tea in the kitchen and she took a seat at the nearby table waiting for her mother to join her and take a seat.

"Dear, I don't mean to pry, but you seem happier for some reason and I wanted to know why." Kagome paused wondering how she should answer.


	126. MotherDaughter Talk

"I've met someone mother, he's really sweet." She paused here and then giggled suddenly remembering something. Her mother already knew about Sesshomaru in a way, she'd heard Kagome complain about him before and she'd seen her open his gift.

"Do you remember Sesshomaru, my old client." Her mother nodded and she continued.  
>"He's my boyfriend now. We've been dating for about two months."<p>

Kagome's mother opened her mouth to say something and sighed. While she really wanted to meet the man that had been in her daughter's life for quite a while, she'd let Kagome do what she wanted. But as a mother she couldn't help but wonder how her daughter came to be with the man.


	127. Teacher Workday

"Kagome!" Rin skipped into her office on a nice spring day prompting Kagome to look up at Sesshomaru with her eyebrow raised. She loved the little girl but she hadn't been expecting her today.

"Her school is having a teacher workday." She heard the overlying undertone in his words- I forgot. Giggling, she moved her chair back and held the tiny girl on her lap when she climbed in.

"I have no problem with that. I have no more appointments for the rest of the day Rin. What say you and I spend some girl time together?"


	128. Disney Movies

****_I do not own Inuyasha. I am also not affiliated with Disney and it's movie Mulan. _****

* * *

><p>"I hate Shang!" Rin yelled out as Sesshomaru walked into the living room. Kagome and Rin had taken over the living room and were in the middle of a Disney movie marathon from the looks of it. He paused by the sofa wondering why her daughter had such a strong dislike for this character.<p>

"Rin!" Kagome was scandalized. Shang was by far her most favorite Disney male. She wasn't sure when or why it had happened, but she'd fallen in love with _Mulan_ and thus the characters of the movie as well.

"But he left her all alone in the middle of nowhere!" Kagome paused analyzing her actions, Rin did have a point but she kind of didn't want to think about it.

"How about we finish the movie?" She suggested. "I can't wait for the fireworks scene!"


	129. Tantrum

"NO!" Rin yelled for the umpteenth time. Sesshomaru grudgingly wished he'd remembered that she needed an afternoon nap. The few scant times he'd forgotten Rin had tended to get cranky, her tiredness getting the best of her. As much as he didn't want to discipline Rin or embarrass her in front of Kagome, when she was putting up a tantrum that was rude, he knew he had to.

"Rin!" He yelled stopping her mid-stomp. "Tonight you will get no dessert. The way you have behaved today has been absolutely rude. Apologize to Kagome this instant or I will deal out punishment as I see fit!"

Rin had only been severely punished once before in her life. That was when she'd gotten mad at her daddy and torn up some of his papers. She remembered that incident clearly and quickly shut up.


	130. Good Dad

Kagome knew Rin needed to be disciplined but she also felt bad for the little girl. She remembered all the punishments she'd gotten into when she was little for doing things she shouldn't have done. Then there was the time she'd snuck out in high school- that was the stupidest thing she'd ever done and the punishment she'd received had made it seem pointless.

"Rin." Both females looked at Sesshomaru who held out his arms to his daughter. She hesitantly walked into them and he sighed before engulfing her in a hug.

"I love you Rin. However, I'm also trying to make sure you behave properly. Would you like it, if Kagome started yelling no if you were tired and wanted to go home?" The little girl shook her head slowly in a no and he smiled a little. He wasn't always the best parent but sometimes situations like these made him feel like he was doing a good job.


	131. Flower Girl

"Hey Kags?" Kagome turned to her best friend who was sitting across from her in her living room. She, Ayame, and Sango were planning some more details regarding Sango's wedding.

"You think Rin would make a good flower girl?" Kagome blinked not sure on how to answer. She supposed that Rin would but it wasn't up to her to decide- it was Sesshomaru and Rin's choice. Why did Sango need a flower girl anyway, didn't she have a little cousin?

"I guess," She ventured, "But I thought you already had one ready?"

"They're moving to Germany next month, so I'm looking around for other options."

"Well, in that case, I can maybe ask Sesshomaru. No guarantees though."


	132. Pleasantries

"Hey Sesshomaru?" He turned to her wondering what was making Kagome so shy. They'd been at lunch for nearly twenty minutes now and save for the usual pleasantries Kagome hadn't said a word.

"What is it?" She fiddled with her napkin and finally set it down to speak, though her eyes now sought out the white tablecloth.

"Sango was wondering if Rin wouldn't mind being her flower girl. I know it sounds weird but her cousin's moving to Germany in a month and she doesn't really know any other people who'd be willing to help her. You don't have to say yes, but I was just thinking…" She trailed off and peeked up at him.

"I'll ask her." The topic ended at that and Kagome sighed. Well at least she held up her end of the bargain.


	133. Brussel Sprouts

"Rin, Kagome wanted me to ask you something?" Sesshomaru stated that night over dinner. She looked up from her meal of brussel sprouts hoping that this would get her out of them again.

"Do you remember her friend Sango?" Rin didn't really remember Sango but she did remember meeting Kagome's friends. So she nodded her head yes.

"Sango would like you to be part of her wedding. You would be the flower girl." Rin didn't really know what a flower girl did but it sounded fun.

"I'll do it Daddy!" She promptly jumped out of her seat and was making her way to the kitchen with her plate when her father called her out.

"Finish your meal Rin." Huffing, she proceeded to do just that.


	134. Late

Kagome bit her lip as she waited patiently for Rin and Sesshomaru to arrive. They had already bought the bridesmaids dresses but Sango wanted to buy a dress for Rin from the same bridal store they'd bought their dresses in. Sango was inside talking with the saleslady about what she wanted and Kagome was waiting outside for Sesshomaru and Rin to arrive. She spotted them then, walking towards her at a hurried pace. Well, they better be, she huffed, after all they were late.

"You're late." She announced when they arrived. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to answer her when Rin interrupted.

"Sorry Kagome!" She walked towards the woman hesitantly. "Rin took a long time getting ready." Kagome's ire from before disappeared and she merely sighed.

"It's all right Rin. Let's go inside."


	135. Itchy Dress

Rin was tired. She'd been through what seemed like gagillions of dresses and Sango still hadn't picked one out. The one she was in right now was itchy and she didn't like it. The only one she liked was the pink one she'd worn earlier. It had pretty roses on the hem too!

"Rin." She looked up to her father trying to tell him through her expressions how much she wanted to be done with this chore. "Patience makes perfect."

Rin didn't care about being patient she just wanted this dress off of her. She plucked at her dress and made a sound of distress and discomfort prompting Kagome to turn around.

"This dress itches!" Kagome's mouth formed an 'oh' and then she promptly ushered Rin back into the dressing room to get rid of the itchy dress.


	136. Impromtu Lunch

Rin munched happily on her pizza in the food court as Sesshomaru and Kagome watched. Kagome had managed to get her friend to agree on the dress that Rin had liked; she thought the dress suited the girl's personality anyway. Sango had left them with the purchased dress and she and Sesshomaru had taken Rin to lunch. It was getting late and the last thing either of them wanted was a cranky child on their hands.

"Are you two not gonna eat?" Kagome bit her lip. It was up to Sesshomaru to answer this one since he was the one who suggested their next course of action.

"Kagome's coming over and we're having a grown-up lunch." Rin knew what that meant, it meant food she just thought looked weird- like pasta with milky looking stuff on it. Satisfied with her answer, at least for now, she dug into her lunch once again.


	137. Tipsy

"You know," Kagome muttered slightly tipsy from wine, "I think you need to meet my family." Sesshomaru wondered where her absurd statement had come from. After their "adult" lunch Kagome had spent the day with them and now after a bit of post-dinner alcohol it seemed she might just be spending the night as well.

"Hn. And why do I need to do that?" He asked trying in vain to get her up the stairs to his bedroom. The guest bedroom lacked bed sheets at the moment and he wanted to just get Kagome in bed- not his- just in one so she could sleep.

"Because I've already met yours silly!" Kagome explained before turning around to look at the room he'd brought her to. "Hey isn't this your room?" Sesshomaru sighed, how was he going to get her to sleep again?


	138. Couch

Sesshomaru had eventually gotten Kagome to sleep by promising her he'd be right next to her until she fell asleep. And as soon as she did, he'd promptly resigned himself to the couch downstairs. Sighing, he settled in for a hopefully restful sleep.

A scream woke him up the next morning. Grunting he wondered where it came from and then promptly sighed before trying to go back to sleep. It seemed Rin had tried to wake him up like she usually did on weekends but found a rather surprised Kagome instead. He debated going upstairs to help Kagome out with Rin's awkward questions but then shook his head. After all the crap she put him through last night, she deserved to tackle this by herself. Eyes closing once again he let sleep claim him.


	139. A Truce

Kagome blushed every time she looked at him from across the breakfast table. Rin was looking at both adults curiously. Kagome had mentioned something about needing a place to sleep last night and thus Rin understood why she had been in her daddy's bed. However, the awkward silence between both adults was unnerving.

"I'm sorry." Kagome finally said making Rin turn all her attention on her. "I think I remember you trying to stop me last night and I probably should have listened to you." She had a killer hangover right now and she knew that Sesshomaru wasn't happy with last night's situation. He sighed then stood up and passed a bottle of medicine over to her.

"You are forgiven." And just like that Rin knew everything was back to normal.


	140. Mondays

Kagome passed by another bar on her walk to work, another bar advertising things for Saturday. The area she worked in was considered to be home to lots of youth and thus it only made sense that the bars were trying to cater to them on the all important St. Patrick's day holiday. She could care less about it. St. Patrick's day meant that she'd probably come home to a smashed out roommate and that was something she was not looking forward to. As she rounded the corner a young bartender walked out and promptly greeted her.

"Hey miss, you doing anything Saturday?" Kagome was angry. Yes, she was doing stuff on Saturday- she'd stay holed up in her boyfriend's house. Huffing, she ignored the bartender and walked away. A few minutes later however she sighed. It really wasn't the bartenders fault and she felt a little bad about treating him that way.


	141. Grumpy

Sesshomaru knew his girlfriend was grumpy. He wasn't sure why and he didn't know how to ask her without being in the middle of her wrath. So, he settled on asking the one question he hoped she wouldn't mind.

"Do you want to order lunch in?"

"Yes please! If I have to see one more sign for Saturday, I'm going to kill something." He raised an eyebrow at her curiously wanting to know what it was that was bothering her as he called the local restaurant they usually frequented.


	142. Girlfriend Protection

"Sorry," Kagome explained when he'd hung up the phone, "it's just Saturday is St. Patrick's day. There's going to be a lot of drunk people around the area this week and I'm not a big fan of that. And Ayame always gets smashed that day- at least that's what Sango told me."

He paused regarding her. It wouldn't do if his girlfriend felt unsafe at her workplace.

"Would you like to have dinner at my place this week?" Kagome blinked up at him- usually they never did things like this on weeknights. But he was helping her and so she smiled and gave him a nod.

"Could I maybe spend the weekend at your place too?" Recalling the words about her roommate he nodded. Maybe he could persuade his parents to look over Rin Saturday night.


	143. Giggles

Rin squealed when she found out that Kagome was eating dinner at their place this week. She loved spending time with Kagome!

"Kagome!" She yelled catching the attention of the older woman. "Do you want a St. Patrick's Day card? I'm making one for daddy but I can make you one too!" The woman blinked before pointing at herself.

"Me?" She asked incredulously. Rin nodded and Kagome gave her a smile. "I'd love that card Rin." Giggling the two woman settled down for one of their girly conversations. And that was how Sesshomaru found them when he called them in for dinner.


	144. Plans

After dinner Thursday night, Sesshomaru decided that he'd tell Kagome of his plan for Saturday. He didn't want to scare her if she wasn't ready for what he had in mind. Clearing his throat he caught Kagome's attention. Rin was upstairs picking out a book for her bedtime story and the two adults were alone.

"Kagome," he began slowly, "I've arranged things so that my mother will be taking care of Rin Saturday night." Kagome took in a deep breath. They'd already agreed that she would spend the weekend at Sesshomaru's place. Now though, she knew that Sesshomaru was suggesting something beyond that. Kagome thought about it; was she ready? She looked at Sesshomaru's face and traced the markings she saw there. There were many things that had happened in their relationship. This next step couldn't hurt either.

"I like that." She whispered suddenly feeling bold and giving him a kiss where his pulse was. Before he could escalate things however, she fled to Rin's bedroom. They could continue tomorrow.


	145. Green

"Ow woman! What was that for?" Sesshomaru asked when Kagome pinched him. She giggled.

"You're not wearing green." He smirked then and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Oh but I am." Kagome looked at him, he was wearing a gray t-shirt over jeans meaning that his green piece of clothing was-oh! Blushing, she looked away and promptly disappeared into the kitchen muttering something about green food coloring for her food. Rin watched the interaction curiously. She wasn't sure what just happened having missed what her dad said to Kagome but she brushed it off. Walking up to her dad, she noticed the green paperclip bracelet she'd made him on his wrist.

"You wore it!" She exclaimed giddy with joy. He looked down at her and smiled. There weren't many things that put such a large smile on Rin's face but he was always happy when it was things he did that put it there.


	146. All That Mattered

Kagome blushed as she woke up the next day. She was ensconced within a pair of arms and was quite comfortable; leaving seemed to not be an option. Smiling she turned to look up at Sesshomaru's face and was a little surprised when his eyes found hers.

"Good morning." He whispered his voice a little husky from sleep and perhaps other things.

"Morning." She whispered back a little scared to break the silence of the moment. There was something serene about being with Sesshomaru right now. She'd been in other relationships where she'd slept with guys but there was something different about today. It was as though something had changed and yet nothing at all. She felt closer to Sesshomaru but the dynamics of their relationship was the same as always. And that was all that mattered.


	147. Left Out

When Rin came back an hour later with her grandma she was surprised. It seemed her dad and Kagome hadn't noticed them come in and were having a nice private conversation. She suddenly felt a little left out. Feeling a squeeze on her shoulder she turned to her grandmother.

"Don't worry Rin." She assured the little girl. "You are always Sesshomaru's daughter." The girl nodded but was still hesitant.

With a smile, Hatsumomo took her to the kitchen and cleared her throat. Kagome smiled from her position on her boyfriend's lap. She wanted to leave but Sesshomaru wasn't letting her. With a sigh, she relaxed and held her hand out to Rin. The girl bit her lip before walking to her.


	148. Rin's Fears

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked noticing her worried reaction. Had he done something wrong? Was she scared of something?

Rin fidgeted before asking her question outright.

"Does Daddy still love Rin?" The pause following that sentence made Rin fear that she was right in her assumptions. However, Kagome cleared her throat and shot out of Sesshomaru's arms running upstairs. She wasn't sure what she was going to do but she needed to go. Sesshomaru waited till his mother had left as well before turning to Rin and deciding to have a much needed talk.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I haven't been the best at answering reviews but I truly do appreciate every single one! They make me so happy! Also, for those wondering about the time scheme being off in this story- it technically isn't. I started the story here on 40ish drabbles after I started it on Dokuga- hence here it's like 40ish chapters behind. But if you want more check it out-same story, same author name, just a different site. <strong>

**Kaoruhana ^_^**


	149. Sharing Love

"Rin," he began taking her gently into his arms, "I love you and you will always be my little girl." He then paused and sighed when he realized she still didn't grasp it. Finally, he settled on explaining via example.

"You know how you love your Grandmother and me?" Rin nodded and he continued. "But you love them both the same and you want them both to love you forever and stay with you forever." Picking her up, he placed her in his lap before he continued.

"I love you and I love Kagome. I want you both in my life and I need you both in my life. I can't lose you Rin." The little girl looked up at him and he sighed before continuing. "I hope I don't have to lose Kagome either." Tears welled up in Rin's eyes and she snuggled into her father.

"You won't lose either of us daddy." He smiled at her and cherished this moment. Sometimes he forgot she needed this just as much as he did.


	150. Piecing Things Together

When he found Kagome later she was ready to leave but was waiting for him on his bed. The image both hurt and made him feel happy at the same time. It was seeing Kagome sitting on his bed, it wasn't nice seeing her ready to leave however.

"Is everything okay?" She asked when she saw him.

"I think so." And really that was the only answer he could give her. He wasn't sure if Rin understood his statement as much as she let on.

"I don't want to come in between you two." Kagome stated fidgeting with her purse. It was then that certain things began to piece together in Sesshomaru's mind and he realized just where Rin's fear was coming from.


	151. Female Presence

"I think Rin just wanted to know who you were." He stated after a few moments of silence. She was a little girl who suddenly began to see a woman in her home. Until she knew that the woman might be a mother-like figure there was always going to be a little bit of confusion for her as to whom Kagome was to her.

"A role-model." She answered back remembering her conversation with Rin a few weeks back.

"Maybe more too." He answered and Kagome looked at him in curiosity. What else could she be to Rin- right now at least?


	152. A Female Model

"What else is there Sesshomaru?" She asked scared. Hadn't they already had this conversation a month ago? Hadn't they both agreed they weren't ready? He cleared his throat clearly not knowing how to approach the situation but finally sighed, taking a seat next to her on the bed and talking with her.

"Other than my mother, you are the only other woman who she has seen on such a constant basis inside the house. Even if we don't see it that way, she might look up to you in a manner that makes sense to her."

It would also be nicer to have Rin growing up with a female he realized. There were some subjects that he had no idea how to deal with, but that Kagome would know how to approach. Whatever happened, he hoped that Rin's faith in her would never waver. He just hoped Kagome saw that too.


	153. Already Perfect

Kagome knew what Sesshomaru meant in his statement and she was glad that they both had come to the same realization. Rin wanted a female to look up to in life and saw Kagome as a good person to do that. The thought made her feel scared- she wasn't sure if she was the best model for Rin.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face. He was afraid- afraid that the conversation had taken a turn for the worse though he hoped it hadn't.

"Yes, it's just a little scary being a model for her."

He looked at her and gave her a genuine smile. He knew how she felt, he'd felt that every day upon waking and while he treasured Rin sometimes he wondered if he needed to act better to show her better things. But Kagome needn't worry he realized, she was already perfect the way she was now.


	154. Change of Clothes

"Are you staying for lunch?" Rin asked her when the two came downstairs later. Kagome shook her head no and seeing the girls sullen face explained.

"I have to go home and change clothes." The little girl nodded but wasn't too happy. Kagome on her part kind of didn't want to leave yet. Her roommate was probably just sobering up and from what she'd heard of Sango, Ayame wasn't the nicest person to deal with when she had a hangover.

"Throw your clothes in the wash now." Sesshomaru suggested. "By the time you're done with breakfast and your shower, your clothes should be ready." At his suggestion she smiled and then nodded her head. More time with Sesshomaru was always a nice thing.


	155. Serious

When Kagome came home later that evening Ayame simply raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed and decided she'd fill her friend in on the details later. She kind of wanted to keep most aspects of this new relationship private. She wouldn't mind letting Ayame know they were closer to each other but she kind of didn't want to tell her about the stuff afterward or about how sweet Sesshomaru had been the entire night. This was a private matter that she was going to hoard.

"What happened?" Ayame asked carefully. If there was one thing she knew about Kagome in the time she'd spent with her it was that the girl preferred her privacy.

"I think we're in for a serious relationship." Ayame smiled glad for her friend. She was happy that Kagome was happy and had someone who she could be happy with.


	156. Last minute Babysitter

It had been a weekend since she'd stayed over at Sesshomaru's house. Today, he was coming to meet her mother. It wasn't planned but when he needed a last minute babysitter she'd made some calls and her mother had agreed to take care of Rin for the night. The doorbell rang and she answering the door having already told him to meet her at the shrine.

"Hi." She answered breathlessly with a blush.

"Hello." She moved away from the door and Sesshomaru walked inside and into the living room, Rin in tow. Once seated, the introductions began.


	157. Princess Dresses

Mrs. Higurashi eyed the man her daughter had been talking about for the better part of a few months. He was handsome, held a regal personality, and dare she say it was nervous in her presence.

"Is that Rin?" She finally asked looking pointedly at the little girl sitting half on her father's lap. He nodded and gently pushed her until she stood up and introduced herself.

"Well Rin," Mrs. Higurashi announced when the girl looked a little uncomfortable, "I think I remember that I kept some of Kagome's old princess dresses in the upstairs closet. What say I bring them down and we play with them?" The little girl fidgeted for a minute before nodding suddenly all too eager for her night of fun.


	158. Pink Dress

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she watched Rin twirl around in her pink dress. She reminded her of Kagome when she was little and did the same thing Rin was doing. The fondness the little girl had for the dress made her wonder if she should just let her have it.

"Rin." She called getting the girls attention. Rin stopped and walked over to her wondering what Mrs. Higurashi wanted. Was it time to stop playing dress up?

"It's your bedtime dear." The older woman stated taking her by the hand and leading her to her daughter's old bedroom. "And while we're at it, how would you like to keep this dress?" The little girl promptly squealed and tackled her making her laugh. Whatever made her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **OMG OMG OMG! This story got nominated for best Humor/Parody in the Dokuga First quarter 2012 awards! I am so honored by the nomination! Thank you so much to everyone who continuously supports this story! I am so grateful for all the love this story gets!

Kaoruhana ^_^


	159. Pink Bag

When Kagome and Sesshomaru came home Mrs. Higurashi was waiting for them. She smiled and pointed upstairs indicating that Rin had fallen asleep. Sesshomaru nodded walking into the room she indicated and picked up the sleeping Rin. When he came downstairs however he was surprised when she handed him a bag.

"She liked it so much I thought she should have it." Mrs. Higurashi explained handing the bag to him. He was curious but with hands full of Rin he couldn't look into it. With a smile Kagome took the bag from her mother.

"Thanks mama. We'll be going now."

"All right. Get home safe!" The elder woman replied watching them walk out. As they left she smiled. Kagome was happy and if her daughter was happy, so was she.


	160. Kagura

"Do you think he's interested in me?" Kagura, Kagome's cousin asked. She was the same age as her and the two were quite close. However, with Kagura having just gotten back from Paris, after a job transfer, they were catching up.

"Well, you did say he invited you to a company party right?"

Kagome answered back with a smile. She truly was happy for Kagura. After her last relationship had ended in tatters Kagura had gone away to Paris to get away from it all. Now that she had found someone she was excited for her who it seemed appreciated her.

"Yes, I guess I have my answer then." Kagura giggled. "So, now why don't you tell me about your guy?"


	161. Bankotsu

Kagome lifted an eyebrow. They'd been talking about Sesshomaru for the better part of the time they had met up. She wasn't going to let Kagura out of this one.

"Bankotsu you say." She began teasing Kagura. "Why don't you tell me about your first date?" Kagura blushed and then sighed as she began to explain. It wasn't her favorite story to tell.

"Before that Kagome there's something you should know. He confessed that he's been waiting a year- since he met me in Paris- for me to get over Onigumo. A year Kags, can you believe it."

Kagome was surprised but seeing Kagura's face and near tearful expression assured her cousin it was fine. After all, if the guy was willing to wait a year, it was obviously worth it!


	162. Until Dinner

While catching up, the two women were interrupted. Glancing at the time, Kagome grimaced. She'd forgotten she was meeting Sesshomaru for lunch today. Smiling, she stood up and greeted him before introducing him to Kagura.

"Kagura, this is my boyfriend Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is my cousin Kagura." The two nodded at each other and shook hands in greeting waiting in an awkward silence.

"I'll see you later then Kagome." Kagura stated standing up and getting ready to leave the office. "We're still on for dinner right?"

"Psh. Are you kidding me- we're on for dinner every night to catch up girl!" Laughing, her cousin nodded and then left her presence, at least until dinner.


	163. Jealous

"Who was that?" Sesshomaru asked as soon as they were alone. Kagome looked up at him questioningly before answering.

"My cousin of course." Seeing his questioning look, she tried to explain, "Well, we are like sisters."

"I see." Taking her hand in his, he led her away and out towards the elevators. They were due for a lunch date anyway. He'd thought about inviting Kagome over for dinner that night but it seemed he was not going to be given that opportunity for a while.

"When will she leave?" Kagome was taken aback by the question but then giggled. She never thought that Sesshomaru would be jealous of her cousin of all things.


	164. Cancel

"What's wrong?" Kagome was at Sesshomaru's house a week later and instead of spending some cuddle time with her boyfriend was on the phone with Kagura.

"Wait, what do you mean your parents won't accept him. I know them Kagura!" He raised an eyebrow at this, so it seemed that relationship problems were occurring. A few moments later Kagome put the phone up and then sighed. She hated to cancel the date they were having but her cousin was having a really important crisis.

"I'm really sorry Sesshomaru! I promise to make it up to you! But Kagura really needs me right now. You understand right?"

He sighed. He did understand but that didn't mean he wanted to understand. Instead he was a little annoyed and angry and wishing that Kagura was back in Paris. But seeing Kagome so happy made him sigh. He couldn't say no to that.


	165. Tolerance

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked as soon as she entered Kagura's apartment. The cousin in question just began to cry and all Kagome could do was walk inside and lend her a shoulder to cry on. Whatever happened, she'd find out about it later.

"I can't help it Kagome. I know he likes me so much but I just can't commit to him knowing that I'll never commit because I'm so scared of my parents!"

Kagome knew what she meant. Kagura was her cousin by name only. They weren't related biologically. Her parents were Kagome's godparents. While they were tolerant of humans and doted on Kagome like she was their daughter, they were very much against interspecies relationships of a romantic manner.

"Shh, dear. It'll be all right. Why don't we talk about this?"


	166. Kagura's Visitor

An hour later the two of them were sharing a carton of chocolate ice cream and trying to get over Kagura's break-up. Kagome wasn't sure what to say to her. She was half afraid she'd sound like she was rubbing her and Sesshomaru's relationship into Kagura's face. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

A series of frantic knocking pulled the two of them out of their eating and seeing as Kagura wasn't in any fit state to answer the door Kagome did it for her. She was surprised seeing the man at the door.

"Hello?" She asked stupidly.

"Is Kagura there?" The man replied. "Tell her it's Bankotsu and that we need to talk."


	167. Now or Never

Kagome wasn't sure whether or not to let him in. Kagura was crying and had just slightly started to come to terms with this break-up. She might not be ready to face him. However, she wasn't sure if Bankotsu coming here might actually help her. Would she perhaps benefit from this much needed talk. She knew she was taking a risk but Kagome took a deep breath and let him in.

"Can I tell her you're here first?" Kagome asked before he could walk into the living room. "I want to make sure she's ready to see you." He seemed hesitant to agree but finally answered with a sigh coming

"Sure."

"Kagura," Kagome called a few moments later, "Bankotsu's here to see you." Kagura looked up at Kagome with a panicked expression but then sighed. She might as well get this done with now rather than later. Nodding, she indicated to Kagome to let him in.


	168. Technically Demon

"You're so sure this isn't going to work?" He asked with a sigh. Kagura looked at him and then nodded her head. She wasn't sure she could speak up without choking on her words.

"Well then what if I told you I'm technically demon?" Technically demon, Kagura wondered. The only way one would be considered was if sometime in the recent past someone from the persons family had been a demon. Seeing her confusion, he explained.

"My grandfather was an earth demon. He married a human, my grandmother and they had my dad- a hanyou. My mother is human and that is why I don't carry so much of the traits with me." Kagura wasn't sure what to say. She doubted here parents would be okay with it but maybe they'd be willing to at least listen now? It wouldn't hurt to try.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm travelling to India on Saturday, my flight leaves in the afternoon. I'll arrive in India Monday Morning (their time) so that'll be three drabbles I have to accoutn for (Fri/Sat/Sun). I will post all 3 up tomorrow. Another thing, I'm going to probably be posting drabbles at odd times now :)


	169. Opposite Beginnings

"Is everything fine?" Sesshomaru asked her a few days later.

Kagome had finally gotten away from Kagura and was able to be with Sesshomaru again. She felt guilty about not spending enough time with him but was glad that at least they had the house to themselves that night. Rin had been invited to her grandmother's house and the two of them had decided to make the best of her absence and catch up. Perhaps, Kagome mused, maybe there might be more as well- after all she did have a change of clothes in her bag upstairs.

"Yes. She's going to talk to her parents tomorrow and I hope that they accept Bankotsu. He's a really nice person and the two of them are so happy together." As she said this she thought of how her relationship with Sesshomaru was different from this. They were introduced by his parents-demons- and now the two of them were together and happy. "It's interesting that it's the exact opposite for us."

Sesshomaru seemed to consider it. He nodded his assent and then pulled her closer to him on the couch. He'd like to talk but he had missed Kagome quite a bit this past week- it was time to rectify that.


	170. Genuine

Kagura gulped as she sat down with Bankotsu in her parent's home. This could go one of two ways she knew- either they would accept their relationship or deny it.

"Hello." Her mother greeted holding a hand out to the boy sitting next to her daughter. Whoever he was, she liked him. If he was the one to make her daughter this happy he was worth keeping around. It had been a while since she'd seen Kagura so genuinely in love.

"Hello ma'am." He greeted back wondering what more he could say. Luckily, Kagura's mother rectified the situation.

"If you don't mind Kagura, I'd like to know who this is exactly." With a blush, Kagura answered her mother.

"Mother, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Bankotsu."


	171. Support

The older lady was shocked. When her daughter had been with Onigumo he was the one that did all the talking. Today, Kagura was taking initiative. She noticed the way Bankotsu had slowly edged his way closer to her and was holding her hand. The two were supporting each other and were doing an amazing job at it. She didn't know if they realized it but the seriousness of the relationship was startling to her. Her daughter was in love with this man and clearly wanted their blessing. Her daughter was also strong emotionally and truthfully, Kaya had missed that in Kagura.

"I'm glad for you two." She finally announced shooting a look at her husband. When he seemed to not be able to process things, she nudged him and then looked back at the pair sitting across from then. After thirty-five years of marriage it seemed he understood her silent cues.

"Welcome to the family Bankotsu." He finally stated. While he wasn't what the pair had wanted for their daughter the mere thought that he was evoking such positive emotions in her made them smile. He was worth it.


	172. Forget

Rin was running around in circles and Sesshomaru, as much as he loved his daughter, wanted to just escape her presence for a while. She hadn't had any sugar- that he knew of- so he wondered just what was making her act this way. Finally, with a sigh, he walked over to her.

"Rin, please stop that before you make yourself sick." He admonished gently kneeling down in front of the little girl. She stopped, swaying a little from slight dizziness and he continued.

"Now, could you tell me what has you running around in circles?"

"Silly daddy, we're going on a picnic with Kagome today! Did you forget?" Eyes wide, Sesshomaru realized that he did indeed forget.


	173. Early or late

Kagome looked around at the location she'd chosen for the picnic. It was perfect. They were on a hill behind a tiny grove of cherry and other trees. The pink blooms floated their way up and tickled her as they flew on by. She figured that they could have the picnic near the trees that way the sun wouldn't tire them out.

She laid out the stuff she'd brought for the picnic, a blanket for sitting and eating, and the picnic basket itself wondering when Sesshomaru and Rin were going to get here. She'd said eleven but she herself had been a bit late, maybe they had left without her?

Her phone rang and she picked it up eagerly wondering who it was and what they wanted. She was startled when she realized it was Sesshomaru and sighed when she put the phone down. Maybe having a picnic wasn't the best idea during his hectic work weeks.


	174. Yawn

The picnic wasn't that bad considering the fact that Sesshomaru and Rin were late. In fact, if he had to wager so, it was actually one of the best outing the three of them had had in a while. With Sesshomaru being so busy the past few weeks, he didn't really have time to spend with people. It was nice that he was able to do so finally.

"I think someone's tired." Kagome announced watching as Rin tried to muffle a yawn. The little girl adamantly shook her head and then said something that caught both adults off guard.

"It's you two that are tired!" She exclaimed. Kagome was about to refute her when Rin's exclaimed pointing caused her to look at Sesshomaru who was muffling a yawn. With a giggle, she ushered father and daughter home. Perhaps it was time to call it a day.


	175. Getting Ready

Kagome hadn't gone out with her girlfriends in a while. Considering however that Sango was getting married in the coming week, it was decided that this Friday (and most of Saturday) was to be spent with the girls. They were going to a restaurant first- an Irish pub that Sango loved to frequent- and then perhaps, take the town. Ayame had heard of a dance party that the three girls thought would be worth looking into. After all, they were out to have fun, celebrate, and possible get a little wasted.

"Ayame, what do you think?" Kagome stepped out of her room, in her glittery tank-top and dark blue skinny jeans. She'd purchased the shirt a while ago but hadn't really found an occasion to wear it yet.

"Damn, you look good Kagome!" Ayame squeaked before looking at her feet. "Now all we need are some shoes and we're good to go!"


	176. Hojo

Of course this had to happen to her Kagome thought eyeing the dance floor and the man coming towards her. She'd dated Hojo back in high school, but they had broken up in college. A few years later however, he showed up in her life. She'd originally been okay with it, but now she was just hoping to never run into him again. The poor man still thought they might have a chance. Before, she might have given him a second look, but after Sesshomaru- well there really was no way to compare to that.

"Kagome!" He greeted once he saw her. Sango and Ayame were out dancing on the floor so Kagome was stuck by herself.

"Hojo." She greeted back politely. "How are you?" The boy seemed happy she'd asked that question and mentally Kagome berated herself for asking him. A moment later however, a voice next to her spoke up.

"Kags, what was it you were supposed to show me again?" Kagome looked up at Kagura, who'd shown up late, but just at the nick of time to the party. She was saved after all!


	177. Answering Machine

After Kagura and Kagome had escaped Kagome nearly cried in joy. She was so happy to escape Hojo. It wasn't that he was bad; he was just too slow to get a clue. The two found Ayame and Sango on the dance floor and joined them up for a night of fun.

Three hours later, Kagome stepped into her apartment and paused. Ayame, walking in behind her with Sango caught herself before she ran into her. What was going on? What happened?

"Kagome?" Ayame asked curiously peering around her roommate.

"There's a message on our answering machine." Kagome answered walking in. She played the message and then paused. She'd never really gotten a message on the answering machine before. It was a message from Sesshomaru asking her if she was available tomorrow. Rin's birthday was coming up and he needed help with his gift.


	178. Earrings

"What do you want to get her?" Kagome asked out of curiosity the next time she and Sesshomaru met. It had been a week since that message and Rin's birthday was now only a week away. Kagome herself hoped to use this opportunity to buy a gift for Rin herself.

"I want to get her something permanent." Sesshomaru stated trying to voice out his thoughts. Rin was growing up and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that soon, his gifts wouldn't be stuffed animals anymore but clothes or technology.

"Does Rin like jewelry?" Kagome asked out of the blue. He eyed her, wondering what she was saying before the thought struck him. When she was a baby, his mother had gotten Rin's ears pierced. Perhaps he could give her some earrings- special ones. After all, it wasn't every day that his little girl turned six years old.


	179. Value

They walked into a Swarovski store. Kagome was a little surprised but went with him anyway. She wasn't too keen on giving Rin a gift that expensive but she'd see what Sesshomaru she thought. His eyes were immediately drawn to a pair of teardrop earrings perched on a shelf. They were just pure crystal but there was something about the whimsicality of them that made him picture Rin, grown up, still wearing them and walking around.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked gently. She followed his gaze and smiled. The one Swarovski item she had with her was the pair of earrings that he was looking at. When she had turned eighteen her mother had given them to her before she went to college.

"They're perfect." She stated remembering the importance she placed on those earrings. She had a feeling Rin would do the same.


	180. Intimate Dinner

He sent the gift home with Kagome since he wasn't sure that Rin wouldn't find it in her house. As much as he loved his daughter, hiding gifts from her was impossible. He managed to get away with things at Christmas because Christmas was always celebrated at his mother's house. As he dropped her off, he paused and then continued.

"Rin and I are celebrating her birthday with a family dinner. My father, mother, and stepmother are all coming. I'd like it if you came." She gasped realizing the importance of such an event and then smiled. There were some things that she realized she really cared about. Being with Sesshomaru and spending such a nice intimate evening with him and his family was a great way to end the week.

"I'd love to."


	181. Happy Birthday Rin

Friday Kagome walked into Sesshomaru's house once the door was opened by Toga. She hadn't seen him since the end of their talks. Hatsumomo had invited him and Izayoi to the Thanksgiving dinner but they had already made prior commitments to another invitation and so couldn't attend.

"It's good to see you Kagome." Toga greeted walking her inside. He had heard a little about Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship but he never knew that his son was taking things so seriously. Was it time for him to have another talk with him?

"It's nice to see you too Toga-san." Kagome stated eyes searching for Rin. She'd wished the girl happy birthday on the phone earlier but she really wanted to see her in person. Just then, a dressed up Rin came into the living room with two older woman- Hatsumomo and someone else Kagome didn't recognize in tow. Smiling, Kagome held her arms out and when the girl made her way over whispered three words in her ear.

"Happy Birthday Rin.


	182. Meeting Izayoi

"Kagome," Sesshomaru greeted her when she entered the dining room with Rin, Izayoi, Toga, and Hatsumomo, "how are you?"

"Good." She answered noting him fingering something in his hands. Ah was that the reason he wasn't there to greet her she wondered looking at the box of earrings in his hands.

"Have you met Izayoi?" He asked politely leading her towards the women.

"No." She stated taking the arm he offered her. He turned her towards the woman she'd seen earlier. Smiling, Kagome held her hand out to the woman. She was surprised however when the woman pulled her into a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kagome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm afraid to say this might be the last update for a while. I leave for an internship in two days. I've been assured I'll get internet access but I'm not sure if I'll have time to access it. If I do have time, the story will be updated just as regularly as it is now. If not, then it'll probably be updated once a week (on the weekends).


	183. Birthday Cake

Kagome was seated at the dinner table watching as the candles on the cake were blown out and Rin officially turned six according to Izayoi. She rather liked that family tradition she'd been introduced to. Rin eagerly cut the cake with her father and then her promptly fed her a small bite before she did the same to him. This was another thing that was new to Kagome but managed to melt her heart nonetheless. All of a sudden Rin motioned to her.

"Me?" She asked making her way over to the other side of the table. What could Rin want? The answer was promptly given as Sesshomaru handed her a fork and passed her the first slice of cake. Honored to be a part of this tradition she fed Rin another bite and giggled as Rin did the same to her.

"Now that that's done, how about the rest of us get a slice?" Toga announced. The two older women grumbled something about manners before scurrying along. Soon enough, everyone was eating some nice birthday cake.

A/N: I'm leaving tomorrow for my internship and I might be going to my cousin's b-day party later. So no more updates for a while. But I'd like to thank everyone who reads this story just as much as I do. I'm honored to have even gotten 3rd place in the first quarter 2012 awards for a story such as this. Thanks!


	184. Sixth Birthday

"Happy 6th birthday Rin." Sesshomaru answered giving his daughter the jewelry box a while later. She opened it slowly, aware that whatever lay inside was highly important. Inside were the prettiest earrings she'd ever seen.

"Are those diamonds daddy?" He chuckled a little at her question but answered her nonetheless.

"No, they're crystals. They're special earrings for my special girl. Will you take care of them?" Rin looked at him with her large doe eyes and nodded eagerly. She gently closed the box and set it on the table in front of her before throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"I love you daddy!" Smiling he hugged his daughter and whispered and echoed her sentiments.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, I'm back! <strong>And now that I am I would like to let you know that I'll be updating five chapters a day until I feel I'm sufficiently caught up. Until then, look forward to updates once again :D


	185. Rant

The next day, Kagome got a rather frantic call from Sango. She listened to her friends rant, and then offered advice, waited out the second rant and then listened as Sango settled on the previous advice given.

"I can't believe the rehearsal dinner is this Thursday!" Her friend exclaimed. They'd gotten all the dresses fixed, all the tuxedo's fitted, and they knew which guests were coming. The wedding was going to happen at a nearby shrine, one that Miroku had frequented often in his youth and was still a refuge of sorts for him. The reception was going to be at the nearby gardens on the shrine property. Since only close friends and family were invited the intimate affair seemed well thought out.

"Calm down Sango." Kagome stated before checking her calendar. "You want to come over and just hang out for a bit?" An excited squeal was Kagome's answer.


	186. Somenone's in Love

The two girls had gone out shopping and were eating dinner together when Kagome's cellphone indicated she had a text. She answered it and then let loose a goofy smile as she sent a text message back to Sesshomaru. Sango watched this all and when Kagome was done raised her eyebrow at her.

"What?" Kagome asked seeing her expression.

"Someone's in love." Sango teased taking a bite of her lunch. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but the words died on her lips. For some reason Sango's words struck something in her.

"Kags?" Sango asked curiously when her friend seemed a little winded. Immediately she realized what was wrong, having gone through the same things herself and stood up from her seat.

"I'll tell the waiter to bring us to go boxes."


	187. Ice Cream

Kagome took a bite of chocolate ice cream and then sighed. She and Sango had come to find Ayame in the apartment with Koga. One look at Kagome however had sent the wolf packing and Ayame immediately took the other place next to her.

"I just can't believe it." She muttered not sure how she felt about the situation. It had come to her so unexpectedly that she loved Sesshomaru. She thought about him then and couldn't help but let a smile cross her lips. He was sweet, gentle, and one of the most charming men she'd ever met. But he was also loyal, strong, and passionate. She blushed a little at the last thought and then took another bite of the ice cream.

"I think you should tell him." Ayame stated softly. She wasn't trying to push her friend but she wasn't going to let her sit around and mope either. "You don't have to do it now, but you should tell him." With a nod Kagome agreed.


	188. Reharsal Dinner Part I

They hadn't seen each other for over a week and frankly it had grated a little on his nerves. It didn't help when he realized that their five month anniversary was Sango's wedding day. With a grunt, he walked into his daughter's room and saw her patiently waiting for him.

"Ready?" He asked watching her twirl around in the pink princess dress Mrs. Higurashi had given her. When Kagome had asked Rin if there was a substitute for the actual flower girl dress Rin had immediately whipped this one out.

"I'm ready Daddy!" She squealed excited about the practice dinner they were going to. She knew it wasn't called that but she couldn't pronounce the name of the word her daddy had used.

"Let's go then." He took her hand and the both of them made their way to the location of the rehearsal dinner.


	189. A Later Celebration

When they got there Kagome immediately came up to them. She greeted Sesshomaru before instructing Rin to go talk to Sango who would give her some important details. Then she turned back to her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I knew you probably planned something special for this night and I promise I'll make it up to you somehow. I'm free tomorrow night after the wedding if you're interested."

He paused as he considered her words. For some reason, even though Rin was going to very obviously still be at the house he wanted to invite Kagome over and make good on that promise. Rin adored Kagome and even he had to admit, they were getting serious now. He hadn't thought of marriage or mating yet but he did see the value she had in Rin's life. And so he said one phrase that he hoped she agreed to.

"Spend the night with Rin and I tomorrow." She considered his words and realized he'd thought them through beforehand. With a smile she nodded her head. She trusted him and that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I sincerely apologize about the lack of updates recently! My parents took me on a three-week mini-vacation this past weekend. To make up for it, here's fifteen new chapters!


	190. Bride

Kagome teared at the sight of her friend and she hastily blinked those tears away. Sango didn't need to see those. Smiling, she walked up to her friend who Ayame was fussing over. Sango's mother, Mrs. Takayama, was prepping the bridal bouquet. The girls knew better. They knew she was trying to dry her tears before she faced Sango again.

"Kagome?" She turned to see Kohaku and gave out a warm smile. Since Mr. Takayama had passed away a few years ago, it was Sango's little brother who was walking her down the aisle.

"Is it time?" She asked softly getting the attention of the other occupants in the room. Kohaku nodded and the women said their final goodbyes before they left.

He smiled looking at his sister. He liked Miroku and he knew that Miroku was the man for her, but still it was odd to see Sango get married. Even though she was still his sister, Koaku knew that Sango had other duties now. Clearing his throat he held out his arm and his sister gratefully took it before the two left the building to head to the shrine.


	191. Trust

It was simple really, Kagome mused watching Sango walk down the aisle with Miroku towards the courtyard where the reception was going to be held. When Miroku and Sango had done the san-san-kudo she was awed by the sight. There was something about realizing what the tradition symbolized- not just a wedding but a sharing of lives and trust. The moment was awe-inspiring and took her breath away.

"Kagome." She turned seeing Sesshomaru. Had she been lost in her thoughts for a while? Luckily it seemed none of the other guests had noticed it as they followed the newlyweds to the courtyard. "Would you like to stay here a minute?"

"Is it okay?" She asked carefully.

"Hn. Do not worry about Rin, she has left with your mother."

"Okay then, thank you Sesshomaru." He answered her by pulling her into an embrace. As she thought about it Kagome realized this was why she loved him.


	192. Reprimand

"Hey Sesshomaru?" She asked carefully disentangling herself from him. He allowed her to pull away so that she could speak. When it seemed she wasn't going to and was biting her lip, he gently tried to coax her by running a warm hand down her back.

"I-" She paused unsure of how to continue but then realized that if she didn't do it now she might not get another chance. "I love you."

His eyes lit up with passion and suddenly Kagome realized that this was the right thing to say to him at the moment. He swooped down and before she could tell what he was doing, his lips had sought hers in a passionate fury.

"Sesshomaru," she panted out when he finally gave her chance to breathe, "the reception." He nipped her neck in reprimand for disrupting their moment but let up after a bit. As much as he wanted her to himself right now, he could wait.


	193. Duck out Early

Kagome kept shooting discreet glances at Sesshomaru at the reception. This didn't escape Ayame and she pointed it out to Kagome.

"I told him." Kagome admitted shyly as the two secluded themselves by the table housing the cake. Ayame grinned at her friend and then glanced at the sleek watch she was wearing on her wrist. Sango and Miroku were due to leave in a few minutes and hopefully before the hour was up Kagome could have her own celebration.

"Tell you what. Tonight's special for you two so I'm not going to say anything if you duck out early. Just make sure you leave after the newlyweds though." With a smile and a nod, Kagome agreed.


	194. Worth the Wait

"Tell me again." Sesshomaru murmured in between kisses. The reception had run into the evening so when they had come home it had been a short time until Rin was in bed, tuckered out from the exciting day. Now, the two adults were having their alone time.

"I love you." Kagome murmured as she fell back onto the bed in Sesshomaru's room.

It had been a few hours since she'd said it, but apparently Sesshomaru couldn't get over the novelty of the statement. As he proceeded to kiss her senseless once more she wondered why he was doing this. Pushing him away, she looked at him ready to ask her questions but stopped. He was happy. She'd seen him happy before but the expression on his face mimicked that of a child given his favorite candy. She suddenly realized what her words meant to Sesshomaru and what his actions were conveying to her.

"You silly man, you've been waiting a while haven't you?" And with that she pulled him back onto the bed.


	195. Wakeup call

Sesshomaru luckily caught his girlfriend before she had to answer some awkward questions when Rin saw her state of undress. Kagome grudgingly accepted the help he gave her before glaring at him for the scare.

"I'm sorry!" Rin stated from the other side of her. "Did I scare you?" Kagome looked down at the girl and smiled, reaching out carefully with an arm and tussling Rin's hair.

"You did Rin. But it's okay. Why don't you go brush your teeth so that we can all make breakfast together?" Rin nodded and climbed off the bed. She paused however at the door causing both adults to look at her questioningly.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt Kagome?"


	196. Older Information

Kagome blinked then looked at the arm she used to pat Rin's hair. Of course she'd notice that. Sesshomaru however came to her rescue.

"Rin, you know how I like to sleep without a shirt on?" Rin nodded her head. "Kagome doesn't either." The girl narrowed her eyes at her dad. She knew there was more to that conversation. She had a feeling however that if she probed more the answer would be "you'll know when you're older." Huffing, she made her way out the door.

"Thanks." Kagome stated once Rin had left. "But really that was the best explanation you came up with." He raised an eyebrow as if asking her to do better. At that she conceded.

"Okay, okay, you handled it much better than I did."


	197. Panicked

"Daddy?" Sesshomaru looked up from his work to see his daughter shuffle in her pajamas by the door to his study. Hadn't he put her to bed an hour ago?

"Is something wrong Rin?" She bit her lip and then spoke.

"Kind of." Edging into the room she stood next to her father before speaking. "Do I get something for Kagome for Mother's Day?"

Sesshomaru panicked. He had absolutely no idea what to say or do. Rin saw Kagome as a mother. The urge for a shot of some strong alcoholic drink was very strong. Turning, he met Rin's curious gaze and told her he'd think on the subject.


	198. Fatherly Council

Toga opened his front door the next day and was pleasantly surprised. He didn't know what Sesshomaru and Rin were visiting him for on a Saturday afternoon but he was happy. It was rare for the two to visit the mansion so he welcomed them in eagerly.

Ten minutes later, once Rin had found her grandmother, he found himself in his office with his son across from him. Sesshomaru was a private individual and he often only came to Toga for advice when he had no other options. He waited for Sesshomaru to speak knowing that promoting him might anger his on-edge son.

"Rin asked me yesterday what to get Kagome for mother's day. I don't know if I'm ready for that." He paused and then sank his face into his hands, an uncharacteristic act that had Toga furrow his brows in concern. "I don't know if Kagome's ready and I don't want to push her away."


	199. Needles

Meanwhile across town Kagome was shrinking away from a needle. The nurse trying to take her blood test finally sighed. She couldn't do this with the girl squirming.

"Kagome you're going to have to stay still."

Kagome bit her lip. She knew she had to but she'd hated needles ever since she was a teenager. She'd gotten anemia as a teenager and had to endure a year of crazy visits and blood draws. She'd never gotten over that fear after that. Now, once a year she came to get blood drawn for a check-up. But she needed someone here and no one was available to come with her. Well one was but she hadn't told him.

"Listen. I'll give you an hour." The nurse stated. She'd been treating Kagome since the girl was fifteen and knew that Kagome needed someone with her. "Get someone in here with you and we'll do this again." With a blush Kagome nodded.


	200. Help Arriving

"Hello?" Sesshomaru asked as he answered his phone. He gave his father a look that told him to wait a few minutes.

"Sesshomaru, it's Kagome. Can you help me for a little bit? I'm at the doctors and I need to get blood tests done but I can't get them done by myself." He paused thinking on her words.

"I'll be there as soon as possible. Where is it?"

"The Kanzaki clinic." Nodding he turned to his father and said an answer.

"I'll be there in twenty Kagome. Don't worry."


	201. Picnic Invite

An hour later as the two made their way back to the Taisho mansion to pick up Rin Sesshomaru spoke up. He'd come up with a solution- one that his father had suggested.

"Rin and I would like to treat you to a picnic tomorrow if possible." Kagome smiled wondering what had brought about the sudden bout of generosity. As soon as she realized though she tensed up. Tomorrow was Mother's Day and the implications of their picnic were quite strong.

"I-" Kagome paused trying to think of what to say, "Sesshomaru it's not that I don't appreciate it but what does it mean. For us?" She was met with a resound silence that lasted the rest of the ride. Before they could leave however he spoke.

"Rin asked me two days ago if she should get you something for Mother's Day. I don't know what to tell her." Kagome took in a deep breath and tried to quell the sudden moistness of her eyes. She knew she had to make a split second decision right now about what to do. When she walked out of the car five minutes later she knew she was meeting the two tomorrow for the picnic.


	202. Confusing Roles

Kagome had to admit that agreeing to the picnic was a good idea. She'd been treated to some delicious food, a lovely card-handmade by Rin, and flowers from Sesshomaru. She wasn't a mother but she did feel like one and the idea of wanting to be a mother nagged at her all day. Later, as she tucked Rin into bed she realized something. Sometime today she'd acknowledged Rin as her daughter. She'd thought of dressing her up for Prom, getting her ready for her first date, and everything else. But was she ready for the other things that came with being a mother to this little girl? Sesshomaru seemed to pick up on her unease because as soon as he was sure Rin was asleep he tugged Kagome downstairs.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently as they sat down on the sofa. Kagome tried to come up with words but realized she was failing. Finally, she stated it outright.

"I think I really love Rin." She began tears forming as she berated herself for being in this confusing situation. "But I don't know if I can be a mother to her and just a girlfriend to you." And suddenly he understood because he'd been going through the same problems. But he had come to a solution, he just didn't know if Kagome was willing to embrace it.


	203. The Future

"Where do you see us Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.

She blinked at the words coming out of his mouth. Where _did_ she see them? She wanted to ask him for time but she knew this had to be approached soon. She really enjoyed the time she spent with Sesshomaru and was constantly thinking of furthering their relationship. But how much was she willing to further it. She thought about it, she loved both Rin and Sesshomaru. And now that she thought about it, she realized that she wanted a future with him. She knew what answer she had to give to Sesshomaru.

"I see us still in love ten years from now watching Rin walk down the stairs in her Prom Dress. And later in her wedding dress years after that."

His smile was worth the answer.


	204. Mine and Yours

"Does this mean we're engaged?" Kagome asked later as she lay in Sesshomaru's bed. After her answer Sesshomaru had been ecstatic. And he'd asked to place a courting mark on her. She wasn't that familiar with youkai customs but she knew this was important and so had agreed. Now, she wished that she'd at least asked him beforehand. She wasn't going to ask him to take it back but it would have been nice to know what she was getting into.

"In a manner of speaking yes. It shows the youkai world that I intend to claim you as my mate and that you are off limits until you accept or reject my suit."

"So I'm basically yours from now on." He nodded and she bit her lip as the next question spilled forth from her lips. "What about you? Are you mine from now on?" His smile was reflected in his eyes when he answered.

"Inuyoukai mate for life Kagome. You are mine and I am yours."


	205. Discussion

The next morning Kagome fumbled while preparing breakfast. She was so caught up in her nerves that she didn't see the approaching visitors- Sesshomaru and Rin. Kagome knew she shouldn't be worried, after all Rin apparently loved her. But she wanted to make sure that the girl was happy in her presence.

"Kagome?" At the quite questioning voice she nearly dropped the stack of pancakes she was bringing to the table.

"Yes Rin?" Kagome asked trying not to show the girl that she had been startled.

"Is everything okay?" Rin knew that something was up for Kagome to be acting this way. Was it a good or a bad thing though? When Kagome still fumbled Rin began to lose hope, until her father spoke.

"We have things we need to discuss over breakfast Rin. Come take a seat."


	206. Moving In?

Rin took a seat and made herself comfortable while she waited for her pancakes and for the two adults to talk. The pancakes were served and the adults had started eating prompting one little girl to finally let out her frustrations.

"What happened?" The startled question caught them both by surprise. Sesshomaru wanted to reprimand Rin on her behavior but Kagome put a hand on his arm shushing him.

"Rin," she began slowly, "what would you say if I started spending a lot of time here?"

"Are you going to live here?" Kagome paused- that wasn't a question neither Sesshomaru nor her had addressed. She shot a look at her fiancé and he gently nodded indicating that it was all right with him should she choose to do so.

"Yes." Now for the next barrage of questions Kagome thought.


	207. Fiance not Facne

"Why are you moving here?" Kagome moved her hand so that it now intertwined with Sesshomaru's on the table. Rin didn't miss this.

"Kagome is my intended." Sesshomaru finally announced. He'd explained demon mating to the young girl a while back and he wondered if she remembered.

"So she's your facne?" Rin asked butchering the word the two adults knew she was trying to say.

"Yes Rin, I'm going to marry your father, eventually. Is that okay?"

"You'll be my mama right?" At Kagome's nod Rin squealed and promptly forgot all about breakfast for settling in her new mother's lap.


	208. Good One

Needless to say both adults were surprised. Kagome though put her arms around Rin and held the girl to her tightly. She may have never been a mother but she had some sort of maternal instincts. And right now she felt more loved than she had ever before.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Rin?" She asked after a few minutes. She wanted reassurance from the girl.

"I've never had a mother." Rin admitted shyly peeking out at Kagome. "But I think you'll make a good one." Kagome teared at the statement and embraced Rin in an even tighter hug.

"I'll try to be the best mom ever."

"Okay." Rin agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Now that I'm sufficiently caught up I'm going to update once daily as was the norm :D


	209. Sudden Visit

Later that afternoon, Kagome bit her lip and fumbled with her hands as she stood in front of her mother's house. She and Sesshomaru had decided to just call today a day off and get some things in order, mainly telling their parents about the new-found developments in their relationship. This included letting Rin play hooky from school. Kagome knew that as long as she was happy her mother wouldn't care but she was still not sure and there was that tiny shred of doubt regarding her mother's reaction to the new course of her relationship.

"It will be fine." Sesshomaru murmured holding her hand and opening the door to the house. Nodding, Kagome walked into the house and called out for her mother. The elder Higurashi walked out and then paused looking at the trio in the entryway.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, Rin." She greeted with a smile. "Come on in and you can tell me why you're here for the sudden visit."


	210. Blessing Part I

Everyone settled down for tea around the Higurashi dining table. If Mrs. Higurashi noticed when Rin clambered into her daughters lap, she didn't say anything about it. Sesshomaru waited till it looked like everyone had finished their tea before clearing his throat.

"Mrs. Higurashi, Kagome and I have decided to become mates. We would like your blessing for our relationship." Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand upon her mouth in shock. She knew that mating was far more important to demons and that it involved lifetime bonds. Turning her eyes to her daughter she looked to see if Kagome had any doubts. Instead of that, she saw happiness in her daughter's eyes and apprehension on her face as she awaited her response.

"Well then. As long as you two are happy I don't have any objections." A sigh of relief left the couple and Mrs. Higurashi stood up. "Now, would you like to help me make cookies Rin?" The little girl didn't need to be told twice and went with her new grandmother into the kitchen giving Kagome and Sesshomaru some much needed privacy.


	211. Blessing Part II

After visiting her mother Kagome was sitting next to Sesshomaru in the Taisho family living room and she was once again fidgeting. Hatsumomo, who had arrived after her son's phone call, was watching the couple across from her with a curious eye.

"I would like to present to you my intended, Kagome." Sesshomaru announced when it seemed he had everyone's attention. At those words, there was a flurry of activity. Before Kagome could protest she was swept up into Izayoi and Hatsumomo's arms and Sesshomaru was getting a congratulatory pat on the back from his father.

"We're so glad to have you in the family Kagome!" The women gushed. "There's so much we have to teach you before the mating ceremony."

"Teach?" Kagome asked hesitantly. She instantly regretted saying the word however when two gleaming sets of eyes, from her future mother-in-laws, zeroed in on her.


	212. The Courting Period

"Kagome, there's a lot about youkai customs that you don't know yet." Izayoi began slowly. She was sitting across from Kagome in the sun room of the Taisho manor with Hatsumomo sitting next to Kagome.

"What kind of customs?" Kagome asked.

"Do you know what being Sesshomaru's intended means?" Hatsumomo began. When Kagome shook her head she explained. "In youkai terms it shows the youkai world that you are his until you either accept or reject his claim at the end of a courting period. At the end of this period, the intended becomes a mate to be if the claim is accepted or single once again if the claim is rejected."

"There's a courting period?" Kagome asked confused. She thought that she and Sesshomaru had already done that. Seeing her confusion, Izayoi decided to explain.

"Courting is different from dating Kagome. Think of it as a trial engagement period of sorts at the end of which you get married. Does that help?" Kagome bit her lip and nodded. She really needed to talk to Sesshomaru.


	213. Always Provide Answers

"What did they say?" Sesshomaru asked as they drove back to her apartment with Rin asleep in the backseat. Kagome had been uneasy and tense ever since the three women had come to the dining room for dinner.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome began softly, "when were you going to tell me about courting?" Kagome had felt betrayed earlier when she'd found out from the mothers what the mating process entailed. She had felt that Sesshomaru lied to her, hidden something that was important and it hurt to think that he would do that.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began after he had thought of how to approach the situation, "I'm sorry. I had assumed I wouldn't need to tell you until after we'd told our parents. I _was_ going to tell you," he addressed lowering his volume as he noticed Rin shifting, "but I hadn't expected someone else to tell you before I did."

Kagome was content but she wasn't happy with the fact that he was going to tell her after the parents knew. Frankly put, she'd kind of liked to have had more information. Still, at least he was planning on it she mused.


	214. Three Gifts

"What is this?" Kagome fingered the box that Sesshomaru had presented her with. Gingerly, she opened the box and gasped at the kimono inside. It was a simple one, white with a red hexagonal pattern interspersed throughout. The hem was dotted with what looked to be cobalt crescent moons. She pulled it out of the box and then fingered the obi that lay underneath the kimono. The obi was yellow but frayed into an indigo blue at the hems. She thought it was beautiful. Behind her, Ayame gasped and Kagome wondered what it was about.

"This is the kimono you would wear at the mating ceremony. It is one of three gifts I will give you before the mating ceremony."

"What are the others?" Kagome asked.

"My mark and a piece of jewelry handcrafted by me." Kagome made an oh shape with her mouth and then promptly asked another question.

"They all mean something don't they? Will you tell me what they mean?" Sesshomaru nodded.


	215. My Colors

"The kimono represents my family colors. The red crest is the family crest for the daiyoukai of the Western Lands- my father's family. The crescent moons you see on the hem are the sign of my mother's family- both sides making up me. The colors of the obi are my chosen colors. As heir, I choose colors to represent me when I take the throne, those are the colors you wear."

Kagome took in the information and sighed. She'd known Sesshomaru was a powerful youkai and that he was heir to the lord of the Western Lands but until that moment she'd forgotten what that entailed. Today, Sesshomaru's status was no longer regarded by humans as one of monarchial standing. But in the youkai world it was. And she suddenly realized that she had agreed to become mates with one of the most powerful youkai monarchs in Japan.

"Is something wrong?" He had noticed her finger the obi and seem hesitant. Was she unsure about the mating or wearing his colors? Kagome wondering what he was looking at noticed her contemplation of the obi in her lap. His colors, she reminded herself. With a smile she shook her head and then spoke.

"No, I'm delighted to be wearing your colors Sesshomaru."


	216. Impatient Kagome

Later, as she sat with Sesshomaru on her sofa, she asked him about the other two gifts he would give her.

"Once our courting comes to an end, I present you with a piece of jewelry, an engagement ring of sorts. Then the mating occurs, where I place my mark. The ceremony is where I introduce you as my mate and you wear my colors."

The significance of the statements weren't lost on her. Snuggling into him, she asked the one question that was now at the forefront of her mind.

"So when do I get this 'ring of sorts'?" He laughed before answering her.

"Soon Kagome soon."


	217. Topaz

The ring that Kagome had asked about mere hours ago was sitting on his dresser. It was made years ago before he had even met her. Sesshomaru had made the ring by using his acid to pick away at the jewelry until it was finely cut. He didn't have to make the entire piece since it was practically impossible to do so. Demon society recognized that one man couldn't do everything sometimes but it was required he try to do something with the jewelry hence his cutting.

Afterwards, Sesshomaru had asked Totosai to make the topaz stone into a ring when he had decided he needed to find a mate. Holding it in his hand he pictured it on Kagome's finger. The ring would accentuate the slender hand and bring everyone's gaze upon it in a good way. Smiling, he tucked it back into its box just as Rin opened the door.

"Daddy!" He caught the girl as she barreled into him wondering what caused this reaction.

"Grandma said she's going to make new kimonos for me! The kind that you have." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. What was his mother planning now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm going back to the US tomorrow so no updates for 2-3 days until I'm able to get my bearings straight again.


	218. Presenting Kagome

Hatsumomo grinned as her son came down the stairs. She had finally gotten him to come down and talk with her. She didn't mind him spending so much time with Kagome but she did want to talk with him for a bit. While it was nice of her son to take Kagome and explain some things, she needed to prepare for the arrival of Kagome too. She had to show the demon world what she was getting in a daughter in law and she needed Sesshomaru to tell her things so that she could present Kagome to the court.

"What is it mother?" Sighing she decided to get straight to the matter with Sesshomaru.

"Don't forget you are demon royalty Sesshomaru. I have to present Kagome before the court like I did with Rin." He huffed and then sighed realizing what it was she came for.

"All right, I'll help you then."


	219. Exceptional

A few days later Hatsumomo presented her findings to the demon court. There were appraisals and then suddenly an old tree demon spoke. Bokuseno was the wisest in the land and while he held no title, his sheer age was enough to get the attention of the nobility present.

"She is the descendant of Midoriko." Immediately murmurs and gasps were heard. Hatsumomo herself raised an eyebrow.

Midoriko had been a close friend of hers and a great ally to the demon race. It was through her that the first youkai-human negotiations had begun putting an end to the bloody wars that had ravaged the country. While the humans may have forgotten Midoriko, the youkai court still held the woman in high honor because it was she who had made their very existence possible. Hatsumomo wondered if Kagome herself knew the power she held as the descendant of Midoriko.

"We accept her then." One of the elder nobles spoke. Soon murmurs of agreement were stated and Hatsumomo smiled. She'd known from the beginning that Kagome was exceptional.


	220. Worthy of His Colors

"Mama!" Kagome yelled out entering the shrine. The elder Higurashi woman merely raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I need your help!" Help with what Mrs. Higurashi wondered patiently waiting for her daughter to speak.

"He wants me to wear his colors mama and I want to make sure I look worthy in them." Mrs. Higurashi would have normally scolded her daughter and told her that she was beautiful just the way she was, a fact that she still believed. This time however she knew that she needed a different approach. Her daughter was marrying, no mating, a youkai noble- one of the most powerful at that. She had every right to worry about her appearance.

"Let's see it so we can start deciding what to do." Mrs. Higurashi answered moving forward to give Kagome a quick hug. Her daughter thanked her as she opened the box on her side.


	221. Twist on Tradition

Mrs. Higurashi didn't even have to think long before she knew what her daughter wanted from her. It wasn't that hard realizing that the look Kagome was going for was traditional but with a modern and dare she say it human twist.

"Mama, you don't want to use the hair pins?" Kagome asked as the two perused through online pictures. Mrs. Higurashi giggled before answering.

"No dear, I do, but why not use the ones in his colors?" It wasn't a common thing to do and most would have considered it wrong simply because it defied tradition. However, the elder Higurashi woman had a feeling that the twist would be appreciated by Kagome's in laws. Kagome hadn't thought about the decorations her mother was telling her about. With a smile, she closed down the picture that the two were looking at.

"I think it's a great idea."


	222. The Three Gifts

"Daddy, what's that?" Rin pointed to the ring that had taken a permanent residence on his dresser. He didn't have the heart to put it away just yet.

"It's Kagome's ring." Rin seemed a little confused and so Sesshomaru sighed before pulling her close. He had forgotten that Rin didn't know about the rituals.

"You know demons mate right Rin?"

"Yeah, Grandma says it's for forever and that marriage is temprary." He fought the urge to correct her mispronunciation before continuing with his own explanation.

"Has your grandmother told you about the three gifts?" When Rin shook her head no, Sesshomaru resigned to explain the subject.


	223. I want a Moon

"When Kagome and I become mates she will receive three gifts. One is that, an engagement ring, the second is a kimono with my colors on it-"

"Like the one I have?" Rin interrupted excitedly. Sesshomaru knew it wasn't the exact same but he didn't feel like explaining to the girl.

"Yes it's like yours. Now the last gift is my mark- this shows everyone that we are mated."

"Mark?" Rin asked confused. He thought about how to explain it without delving into the rather adult details of the process and finally settled on doing an offhand explanation.

"You see my moon? That will appear on her neck right here." He indicated the spot and Rin watched in curiosity. She wondered why she couldn't have one too; maybe her grandparents had answers to that question.


	224. How Soon?

"How soon do you want to become mates?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked stupidly.

"The mating ceremony occurs exactly fourteen days after the mating. I want to know when to send invites out." Kagome blinked then thought about it. She had everything laid out for the most part; she just needed to wait for the dress materials she'd ordered to arrive.

"I uh, I guess a monthish?" She suggested hesitantly. Sesshomaru raised a brow and she explained. "I ordered some uh, accessories to wear with the kimono and I want them to arrive for the ceremony."

"I see. Six weeks then?" He asked gently. She nodded in acceptance.


	225. Six Weeks

If she agreed to six weeks then at four weeks he could give her the mark Sesshomaru mused. Suddenly, he paused in his thoughts. Did she want the mark six weeks from now or had she assumed the same things he had?

"Kagome," He started not sure how to go about asking the question, "is it okay if the ceremony is in six weeks?"

She wondered why he was asking a question he'd just answered mere moments ago. With a sigh though, she rolled her eyes and told him her response. Really, sometimes men were just so dense she thought thinking about all the clients she'd had who mentioned weddings.

"Yes, six weeks is okay. Unless it isn't for you?" He shook his head too pleased with her response to answer. Then another thought struck him. The demon world knew she was off limits but the human world didn't. The box in his pocket suddenly took on a new meaning.


	226. You Are Mine

"Kagome?" She turned wondering why Sesshomaru was so hesitant and shy today. She couldn't think of a reason for it. Was it those weird pre-wedding jitters she'd heard a lot of men usually have? She wondered if the same jitters applied to youkai males and mating.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began again seeing he had her attention, "the two of us have been through quite a bit together and soon we will be mated. I realize that while you have done a lot to understand my side of the mating I haven't taken your upbringing into my consideration."

Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring not noticing that Mrs. Higurashi had come into the living room. She paused and then looked at the scene carefully before disappearing back into the kitchen. She had a feeling that this wasn't the original intent of her son-in law, er youkai-in law's visit, but she didn't feel like interrupting them nonetheless. As she left though, she heard his parting words.

"Will you marry me and wear this ring to show everyone that you are mine?"


	227. And So Are You

Kagome had dreamed of her proposal for years. She'd imagined how the man would get down on one knee and ask her in the most romantic way possible in a very nice restaurant. None of them compared to this. Sesshomaru stood in front of her holding out the ring- the one he'd told her about- in his hands. And he proposed in her mother's living room of all places. Still even if it wasn't the proposal of her dreams she supposed it was the thought that counted. And she didn't blame him for his last comment either. That was just his way of looking at things and she found she could care less about it. Still, she had yet to answer his question which she decided to do.

"Yes." She didn't say anything more because really what was there to say? Giggling, she held out her left hand and he placed the ring on it reverently. It looked just as beautiful as he imagined when it was on her finger.

"You are mine." He reaffirmed once the ring was in place. Reaching up to stroke his face she gave him a reply.

"And so are you."


	228. Congratulations

"Mama," Kagome announced walking into the kitchen with Sesshomaru, "look!" Mrs. Higurashi spared her daughter a quick glance from the stove and smiled. There on Kagome's hand was the ring she already knew she was going to see.

"Congratulations you two." Returning to the stir fry on the stove she posed her next questions. "Sesshomaru are you staying for dinner? And do let me know if you're planning a wedding later."

"I would love to stay for dinner." Sesshomaru answered. "But do you mind if Rin joins as well?"

"Of course not." The elder woman stated choosing to not mention the fact that he'd ignored her second question. She didn't have to worry about his answer however.

"As for a marriage, if Kagome wishes it will happen." The statement caught both women by surprise. Kagome hadn't thought about a wedding on top of the mating but she knew her mother, as much as she understood the importance of the mating, would like to see her in her wedding kimono. Did she want one though?


	229. A Mother's Wish

Sesshomaru seemed to sense that something was wrong with Kagome after his statement because he took her aside and spoke to her about it afterward.

"Kagome," he began gently "do you not want a wedding? We don't have to have one if you don't want it." At this, Kagome vehemently shook her head and bit her lip trying to think of ways to explain her feelings on the subject.

"I mean I've always thought I'd have a wedding. But I just never did a lot of thinking on it." He still felt uneasy and probed her just a little further.

"What else is bothering you?" Kagome thought about the reason and finally came out with it by pulling Sesshomaru down and whispering in his ear.

"My mother has been saving her wedding kimono for me."


	230. Solution

Sesshomaru didn't know how to approach the situation. He couldn't tell her to go ahead with the wedding because then he'd be imposing his views on her. At the same time however, if he said no then he'd in effect be insulting Kagome's mother.

"Kagome, you don't have to decide now." He finally stated. "Do what you think is right." She bit her lip still not sure and he sighed taking her into his arms and trying to calm her. They stayed that way for a while until Kagome spoke again.

"I think I know what I want to do."

"Do you know?" He asked wondering if she had made the decision hastily. She nodded, already having thought about her decision. She would just have to get Hatsumomo and her mother together.


	231. Secret Meeting (Part I)

Hatsumomo sat on one of Kagome's armchairs adjacent from her host and the host's mother. She didn't understand why Kagome wanted to have this conversation in her apartment. Kagome had said something about having this be a secret that Sesshomaru couldn't know about. This made Hatsumomo instantly curious.

"So, I thought of something that I think both of you might consider a good idea." Once Kagome had their attention she continued. "I want to hold a reception on the shrine."

Hatsumomo raised a brow in the same manner her son usually did. What need did they have of a reception when they were having the mating ceremony? Mrs. Higurashi's thoughts were on a different line. Was it possible to fit all the guests they might have to invite on the shrine grounds?

"Explain this idea to us Kagome." Hatusmomo declared adjusting herself. She had a feeling this was going to be an interesting explanation.


	232. Secret Meeting (Part II)

"Well," Kagome began not liking the fact that she was put on the spot, "Sesshomaru has a lot of business associates who are human right?" At Hatsumomo's nod, she continued. "In order to not harm relations wouldn't it be nice if humans got to congratulate him too."

Hatsumomo had never thought of it that way. During mating ceremonies the only humans usually allowed were those who were family to one of the mates. It wasn't uncommon to hear of receptions thought it had been quite a while since the last one. Mrs. Higurashi however was still concerned.

"Kagome, will we be able to fit that many people on our shrine?" Kagome had thought about that too and then thought about the reputation that Sesshomaru had. He was known to only have a few close associates and so if he didn't invite the entire business world but only those who were important that was enough.

"It's Sesshomaru's guests mother. Plus, don't you think some of my friends should be allowed to come to the reception." The last line seemed to finally sway her mother who sighed and then nodded her head.


	233. Secret Meeting (Part III)

"I hear you have a secret plan up your sleeve." Sesshomaru mused as they lay in bed together later that evening. For a moment Kagome panicked thinking Hatsumomo might have told him something.

"You'll find out what it is when I tell you." She answered pleased when his nonchalant response indicated that he was just trying to worm the secret out of her. Speaking of hidden things, she had a question she just had to ask him but had hidden for a while.

"Sesshomaru?" He looked down at her asking her what it was. "I- when should I move in?" He obviously hadn't expected that question judging by his shocked reaction. Kagome deciding to alleviate some of the problem stepped in.

"I mean, we don't have to- it's just that well with us mating I just thought…" He cut off her comment with one of his own.

"Saturday."


	234. Move In

"Saturday?" She asked stupidly. When she'd asked she figured he'd give her at least a week to pack, not two days.

"I need more time." Kagome announced prompting Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow. Hadn't she been the one who was so eager to move in earlier? Still, he waited patiently for her explanation.

"I need more time to pack and set up storage." He huffed then thought about it. He had extra rooms in his house and they did need a little furnishing. And it was only right for the lady of the house to make changes as she saw fit.

"Move the furniture into my empty rooms."

"Empty rooms?" Kagome asked carefully. He nodded and when she seemed even more confused decided to explain. After all, she'd only seen the more lived in rooms of his mansion.


	235. 10 Bedrooms and 5 Sitting Rooms

"My house," he began, "has ten bedrooms and five sitting rooms. I'm sure you've wondered about the third floor of the house." She nodded, always curious about that floor. Still she let it be hoping he would tell her on his own one day.

"There is a sitting room downstairs. Then there are two up here, one by my room which you have seen and one at the other end of the hall. That sitting room is to be yours when you and I are mated."

"I get my own sitting room?" He nodded and decided to explain the logistics of the rooms later.

"Yes. There are two more bedrooms on this floor and the remaining five are on the third floor." She wondered what was wrong with the tenth bedroom when he answered. "The tenth one on this floor has become my office."


	236. Already the Lady

The next day at breakfast Rin looked on as her father explained the role of the various bedrooms to Kagome. She never knew they had so many bedrooms and she'd lived her for all six years of her life!

"So," Kagome began, "The ones upstairs are the family rooms. And of the two remaining bedrooms on the second floor, one is to be mine and one is the guest bedroom?"

"Yes." Kagome huffed, seeing so many flaws in the situation. She sure as hell wasn't going to keep her family that far away from her. And why the hell did she need her own bedroom?

"Well I think you should shuffle things around." Sesshomaru paused mid-sip. She may not realize what she was doing, but he did. Inwardly he smirked- she was already acting as the lady of the house.


	237. Saturday

When Saturday came Kagome walked into her sitting room and balked. It was empty- absolutely empty. There was nothing there, no furniture, no plants, no wall decorations, nothing. The only thing that had even been done to the room was the wall color- a very light blue, periwinkle she assumed. Still, now she had a ton of room to do some decorating. The movers weren't due for another three hours so she had decided to check out the rooms to see where her furniture would go.

"How do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked coming up behind her.

"It's nice. I guess all my old living room furniture will fit here. Ayame's keeping the dining room stuff. Where should I put up my bed though?"

"Your room?" She thought about it then wondered what the rooms upstairs were like. Were they empty? And really, why did she need her own bedroom again?

"What about upstairs?" He seemed shocked at her question but then moved, leading her towards the stairs.


	238. The Room

Of the five bedrooms on the third floor only two were furnished. One, Sesshomaru explained was where his mother stayed when she visited. The other had been furnished just because. Rolling her eyes, Kagome opened the door to the third bedroom and stopped one foot on the threshold. This was the perfect place to put her bedroom materials. Granted, her bed would probably now become a guest bed but still the room had the perfect window overlooking the driveway up to Sesshomaru's house.

"This is the one."

"Are you sure?" He asked moving ahead of her and stepping forward to gage the size of the room. This was his smallest bedroom and he wasn't surprised that Kagome had fallen in love with this one. Smiling, he walked back towards her and drew her into his arms.

"Let's go downstairs and get ready for the movers."


	239. Good Mother (Part I)

At the end of the day when everything was said and done, Kagome relaxed with Sesshomaru on his bed, Rin snuggled in between them already fast asleep. Kagome gently pushed bangs away from the sleeping face watching as the little girl stirred a little before snuggling closer to her father.

"She's so peaceful when she's asleep." Sesshomaru scoffed. He loved his daughter, he really did, but even he had to admit that sometimes only when Rin was asleep did he feel at peace. Living with Rin was nice but it was also painful at times when Rin acted up.

"Do you think I'll make a good mother?" Kagome asked suddenly pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and then at the way she still held a protective hand over Rin.

"I think you're already becoming one Kagome."


	240. An Urge to Protect

Kagome thought that was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever said to her. Nonetheless she was still scared and she was not going to pretend she wasn't scared. Still Sesshomaru's confidence did ease that fear a little.

"Let's go to bed too."

"Hn." He leaned over and gave her a kiss before turning off his bedside lamp. However Sesshomaru couldn't sleep.

Hours after Kagome and Rin had gone to bed he was looking at the two of them as they slept. Rin had moved closer to Kagome a while back and the two females were snuggled together. They looked peaceful, beautiful, and truly like a mother and daughter. It made Sesshomaru feel a strong sense to protect something; a strong sense to protect these two sleeping next to him and any other family he had in the future. Smiling, he finally let out a yawn and decided to call it a night.


	241. Sleep Together

"Look Sesshomaru we have to talk." He paused wondering what it was that they had to talk about. Rin was still asleep but the two of them were in the kitchen making breakfast since they were already awake.

"What is it you want to talk about?"

"Frankly put, I think the entire thing about me having my own room is stupid." She thought it was stupid? Sesshomaru wanted to snarl at her, tell her that what she was saying was downright rude. According to custom it was only right that the lady be given her own chambers to relax in. He would admit he didn't like it but what was her problem with it?

"It's not that I don't like the sitting room thing- that's nice, kind of like me being allowed to have my own space you know? But I refuse to sleep in another bedroom." Turning from the stove and letting the scrambled eggs cool now that they were done she paused taking in his expression. What had she done now?


	242. Concession

"I'm sorry, I'll keep the room!" Kagome squeaked out brandishing the spatula in front of her protectively. Not that she ever believed Sesshomaru would really hurt her that way.

"It will be frowned upon." The words sounded a little harsh but Kagome could see that most of the ire had disappeared from his face. Relaxing, she let the spatula down as he continued speaking.

"I will allow you this concession simply because I myself find it to be annoying but I can't say the same for others." Kagome sighed.

She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to Sesshomaru's proposal but still, she thought that homely matters were private. And if the entire youkai world thought it weird that she wanted to share a bedroom with Sesshomaru, they would get a tongue lashing from her. Really, it was she who should comment on them for sleeping separately. At least she and Sesshomaru were in love and proving it to each other. At that her anger spiked and she let Sesshomaru know just how she felt.


	243. Healthy Relationships

"If they talk, so be it!" She stated turning to the now cool breakfast and taking it off the stove. "Frankly put, the fact that we obviously want to sleep together means that we have a loving healthy relationship. Their relationships are probably unstable and thus they spend time apart. Stupid, that's what it is."

As she was ranting she failed to notice Sesshomaru's ire completely fade and a grin make itself present on his face. Sometimes he wondered just how he'd ended up with Kagome. Honestly speaking, if his mother hadn't found her around two years ago when he'd made his ultimatum regarding Rin he wouldn't be here today, happy as he was watching Kagome assemble their breakfast. Unable to help himself he pulled her close, startling her, and nuzzled her cheek.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked softly, her anger having dissipated as well. Sesshomaru wasn't that much of a romantic but when he did things like this she couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest woman alive. He didn't answer and she let it slide, after all why ruin the moment?


	244. Good Mother (Part II)

"What's for breakfast?" The cheery voice made the two adults break from their hold, albeit reluctantly.

"Scrambled eggs." Kagome announced taking the pan and serving some of the eggs onto everyone's plate. "You like them right?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" The little girl asked. She couldn't ever remember telling Kagome that she liked this particular dish.

"You always eat them every time I make it- clean the plate and all. And you don't do that with every dish now do you?" Rin giggled shaking her head. She should have known that Kagome would notice. Sesshomaru in the meantime thought back to his words last night. Kagome may not know it but she was already taking on a mothering role in Rin's life. And if she didn't believe it, she was just in denial. After all, this situation proved it to him.


	245. Friendly Visits

"What do we do today?" Kagome asked as she washed dishes. Hatsumomo had told her that the details of the mating ceremony would be planned after she and Sesshomaru mated. And the planning for the reception couldn't happen unless she had Sesshomaru distracted with something. She had everything ready for the ceremony, excluding the hair pins so she was bored.

"I have a few friends to visit, will you accompany me?" Sesshomaru asked. Honestly speaking he was going to get Kagome to meet these "friends" of his no matter what happened. He had to after all. It was only right that his intended was presented before the other three lords.

"Okay I guess. Is Rin coming with us?" He nodded and she looked at him carefully as he dried the dishes next to her.

"What are you hiding from me Sesshomaru?"


	246. Four Cardinal Lords

He wondered how she knew that he had things to explain. Seeing that Rin was busy he began his explanation, never stopping his task as he did so.

"There are four cardinal youkai lords of Japan- four essential ruling monarchs one could say. I live in Tokyo but the seat of the Western Lord is in Kyoto. The seat of the Southern Lord is in Fukuoka, the seat of the eastern lord is in Tokyo, and the seat of the Northern Lord is in Sendai. Before we officially mate you have to meet the remaining three Cardinal Lords."

"Oh." Kagome answered. Still there was more she was curious about. "Why do they need to meet me?" He paused not sure how to answer her without offending her. Finally seeing no other way out, he replied.

"They have to make sure the Future Lady of the West is fit for her standing."


	247. Katsuo-sama

Kagome honestly thought that Sesshomaru's life could deal with fewer customs and traditions. She was tired of having to learn things at a quick pace while Sesshomaru had been used to these. Grumbling about the unfairness of it all, she followed him into the living room of the Eastern Lord's house. As she took in the people in the room she let out a tiny gasp. What was Ayame doing here?

"Sesshomaru my boy, take a seat!" A booming elderly voice commanded. Sesshomaru did as he was told and Kagome followed suit with Rin neatly tucked into her side.

"So this is the girl eh? Ayame's already told me quite a bit about her." Unsure of what to say, Kagome looked to Sesshomaru but he seemed to be ignoring her.

"Kagome is my intended Katsuo-sama. I'm not sure what I can tell you that Ayame hasn't already." The old man nodded before standing. He looked over at Kagome.

"Come talk a walk with me eh? We have some things to discuss."


	248. An Eastern Priestess

Kagome took Lord Katsuo's hand and the man lead the way down a hall deeper into the house his cane ambling along the way. He didn't say much as they toddled along only pausing in his steps occasionally to point out a picture of an ancestor. He stopped in front of a dark wooden door with intricate designs on it. It looked beautiful Kagome thought taking in the vines carved onto the door.

"Come on in, come on in." Nodding, Kagome followed her guide into the room and gasped. In front of her were paintings. They all seemed to have families in them and Kagome quickly realized just what subjects the paintings were of- the Eastern ruling family. Katuso-sama pointed to one painting in particular, a portrait of a woman and Kagome walked towards it.

She gasped at the sight that met her eyes and silently looked to Katsuo-sama asking him who the subject was. The woman in the painting was beautiful and she wore priestess robes. Just who was she and why was her painting hanging in the Eastern Lord's home?


	249. Midoriko

"That my dear is Midoriko-sama. She was my wife." He seemed wistful and Kagome wondered why that was. Was she no longer alive? Katsuo-sama seemed to see her questioning gaze so he offered her an arm and lead her out of the room and into the nearby garden. After they were seated on the bench he began his story.

"There once was a powerful priestess named Midoriko-san. She sought to vanquish all demons who she thought were evil and being as powerful as she was it wasn't hard for her to do so. However what she failed to notice was that the news of her exploits had made humankind feel they were more powerful than demons. It wasn't long before the peaceful balance she was trying to create erupted into chaos."

"What happened then?" Kagome asked eagerly. Laughing Katsuo-sama continued.


	250. An Everlasting Love

"Seeing the problem Midoriko-san did the only thing she could. She came to the demon lords for help. None of us were at that time particularly intent on believing her, especially seeing as how it was her actions that spurred the ongoing wars between demons and humans. However, Hatsumomo-san-then a young teenager- changed everyone's views when she elected to help Midoriko. After presenting the case it seemed better to ally ourselves with her and so we did."

Katsuo-sama seemed lost in his memories and indeed he was. Thinking back on his love was always something that made him wistful and long for years gone by.

"Eventually, she managed to create a series of peace accords that created balance between the humans and the demons. After that, times were stable and I found myself wanting to know more about the priestess. So I did, but my interest soon turned to something else."

"You loved her." Kagome stated slowly. The old man shook his head.

"I still love her."


	251. The Eastern Lady

"About a year after the peace accords I began to court Midoriko." Kagome noticed he'd dropped the suffix but didn't comment on it.

"She was sweet and seemed receptive to the offer but at the time was married to a monk. Unfortunately the monk passed away a year later while he was trying to save a few travelers from bandits leaving Midoriko alone to raise their son. Hearing of his passing, I went to offer my condolences and soon we were back to being the friends we were." Kagome gently placed a hand on his and Katsuo-sama smiled in gratitude.

"A few years after that, I asked her to be my mate. She told me that she couldn't because of her obligation to the human race. If she gave up her life to be with me then it would seem unfair to the humans. So instead I asked her to marry me and she agreed."

"She was the Eastern Lady?" Kagome asked slowly not wanting to disrupt his telling of the story.


	252. Higurashi

"Yes she was." Katsuo-sama stated. "She was a lovely lady who everyone respected and bore me two sons- one Kojishiro who is Ayame's father and the other Renjiro. Because we did not mate, she only saw her sons reach the barest of adulthood. But I am glad for the time I spent with her."

"She seems like a wonderful person. I wish I could have met her." The old man laughed patting the hand that held his.

"I feel like I've just met her again. Do you know why Kagome?" When Kagome shook her head the old man continued.

"You see the one son Midoriko and the monk had was a man named Higurashi. I treated him like my own and he accepted me as best as he could. And when he grew up, he built a shrine in his mother's old village by the roots of the Goshinboku. It was called the Sunset Shrine."


	253. Descendant

"I'm her descendant?" Kagome asked perplexed. She knew that for as long as the family could remember they had been living on the shrine. Every generation there was a male Higurashi born who would uphold the legacy of being a monk. She had never thought that it might have something to do with holding the name in the family.

"I'm surprised you didn't know." Katsuo-sama admitted. "After all, I've been watching over Midoriko's family for centuries and visit the shrine once every year." Kagome flushed in embarrassment. Honestly, she probably would have known about her family history if she'd paid more attention to her grandfather all these years.

"I had the bad habit of tuning my grandfather out when he told me stories." She explained. "Often times he exaggerated so I never took his words seriously. When do you visit Katsuo-sama, I've never seen you there?"

"November fourth." He answered. "That is the day Midoriko died."


	254. November Fourth

"Oh." Kagome now knew why she never saw him. November fourth was her father's death anniversary. He'd died in a car accident when Kagome was seven and she always spent the day by his grave telling him of all the things she'd done in the past year. Belatedly Kagome realized that even if it was early it was time to visit again, after all she wanted Sesshomaru to meet him.

"My father died that day as well." She found herself saying. "That's probably why I've never seen you." Katsuo-sama smiled and then gave her hands a quick squeeze.

"Yes it is. Come on now then, let's not dwell on the past. Plus, I'm sure Sesshomaru's wondering where we are now. Always been impatient that boy." Giggling and glad that Katsuo-sama had lifted her spirits a little, she helped the old man up and walked with him back to the living room.


	255. Impatient Sesshomaru

"Kagome." Sesshomaru greeted when she came back. She had to stifle a laugh seeing how impatient he was. It seemed Katsuo-sama had been right.

"Sesshomaru," Katsuo-sama began, "I like this girl. Make sure to bring her here more often!" The commanding tone was present in his voice and Kagome wondered how Sesshomaru would react to it. Surprisingly he relented to him.

"Of course I will uncle." Kagome was perplexed by the new address and old man chuckled seeing her confusion.

"I see no one told you Kagome." He took a seat on the sofa bringing Kagome down with him. "Hatsumomo you see is my little sister." Kagome nodded suddenly wanting to know just who else Sesshomaru was related to.


	256. Uncle

"So, when were you going to tell me that he was your uncle?" Sesshomaru huffed avoiding the question for the third time in ten minutes. Grumbling Kagome gave him her harshest glare and moved away from him to talk with Rin. If he was going to be that way then so was she.

"Are you mad at daddy?" Rin asked noticing the tension between the two adults.

"Well Rin, how would you feel if you found out you suddenly had an uncle?"

"I have another uncle?" Rin asked with a squeal. Kagome sighed shaking her head.

"Did you know Katsuo-sama is your father's uncle?" Rin shook her head turning her attention to her father giving him a glare identical to the one given by Kagome earlier.


	257. An Important Meeting

Finally unable to take it anymore Sesshomaru pulled off to the shoulder of the road and turned to look at the two females in the backseat.

"If I tell you about my uncle will you two quit it?" He asked the two of them. They both grinned identical grins that suddenly made Sesshomaru regret his decision. Just what had he gotten himself into now? With a resigned sign, he continued.

"Katsuo-sama is one hundred and fifty years older than my mother. As a result, he and my mother don't see each other as siblings necessarily but as an uncle-aunt types of sorts."

"Oh." Kagome answered suddenly wondering why she didn't feel as happy when she had forced Sesshomaru into telling her.


	258. Finally Asking

"Sesshomaru, are you free next Saturday?" He nodded trying to understand why she sounded so timid. It wasn't like Kagome to be so shy about something.

"Is there something you would like to do?" Biting her lip, a sign of her nerves, she answered his question.

"I'd like to take you and Rin to meet my father." Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He knew that Kagome's father had died and was planning on visiting his grave sometime soon. It seemed he didn't have to however.

"I'd love to meet him." Sesshomaru answered. While he did see the similarities between Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi he had a feeling that Kagome's fighting spirit was something that she got from her father. To meet him would be an honor.


	259. The Southern Lord

Rin looked at the grave in front of her. She was told that it was the grave of her other grandfather- Kagome's daddy. She wasn't sure what to say but followed her new mother's instructions and prayed. A while later she felt a tug on her hand and turned to see Mrs. Higurashi gesturing for her to head back down the hill. She followed her watching as her father and Kagome stayed.

"Thank you." Kagome was startled by the sudden sound and glanced towards Sesshomaru to see him talking to the grave.

"I know that I was supposed to have asked you before I decided to court your daughter and marry her but I hope you understand why I could not. Instead, I can assure you that I will take care of her and love her. I want your blessing Otou-sama, and I hope that you will offer it to the two of us."

Kagome held up a hand to her mouth as the tears flew down her cheeks. She'd known Sesshomaru was caring and sweet but this was beyond words. She'd only known her father as a child but she couldn't help but feel that at this moment he was smiling down on her and telling her she had made a good choice. Wiping her tears, she held out a hand to her fiancé who took it with a smile.


	260. Small

Kagome had been surprised when Sesshomaru took her out again the next day. She was even more surprised to learn that yet another one of the lords had a residence in Tokyo. Deciding to explain, Sesshomaru pulled her aside before they walked into the house.

"While the four lords and ladies have their respective domains, they also have residences in Tokyo. Due to my upcoming mating, most of them have agreed to stay here." She nodded following him up the walk to the elegant mansion. Sesshomaru had already informed her that the old Southern Lord wasn't exactly the nicest man but that his son, who'd recently taken over, was a good friend of his.

The door opened on their arrival and the butler took one look at her before leading them towards the living room and informing them that the Lord and Lady would arrive shortly.


	261. Winning His Heart

Kagome could only open her mouth and stare in shock at the pair that walked into the room. She quickly schooled her expression but inside she was having a panic attack. In front of her was the editor to Japanese Vogue and the man who'd built the Sukiwa group of companies- the largest automobile manufacturer in East Asia.

"Sesshomaru," the man answered taking a seat, "how are you?"

"Quite well Yoshi. And you?"

"Good." He paused taking in Kagome and then extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Yoshi Fujiwara." Kagome shook the hand wondering why he was greeting her in the western manner.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Kagome Higurashi." She answered feeling very small. Luckily for her it was then that Sesshomaru decided to intervene.


	262. Ayumi

"Kagome is my intended." Sesshomaru announced. The look on Yoshi's face changed instantly and he smiled at her warmly.

"So you're the one I heard so much about." He stated as his wife let out a smile as well. "Let me introduce you to my wife Ayu." Kagome greeted her and wondered what to do when Yoshi continued speaking saving her the trouble.

"Sesshomaru and I were playmates when we were little." He began. "He has told me a lot about you and I'm pleased to meet the girl who's won over my best friend's heart." Blushing Kagome went to speak up when Ayu beat her to it.

"Let's leave the boys to catch up Kagome; I think we'll have a better discussion in the kitchen over tea."


	263. A talk with a girlfriend (Part I)

Ayu- or Ayumi- was actually nice. She informed Kagome that she was more or less her age in demon years but that she was in human terms more than qualified for her position. Ayu and Kagome were talking about clothes and their lifestyles and Kagome suddenly felt like she'd found an ally within the demon courts.

"What's it like being a mother to Rin?" Ayu asked over a cup of tea. She seemed a little hesitant to ask the question and when she placed her teacup down her hands protectively folded over her lap.

"I don't know." Kagome answered wondering what brought about the sudden question. "Sesshomaru says I'm doing good, but it's hard. I'm just going off my mother's advice and my own instincts. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Kagome had to know and get someone's opinion on the matter because frankly everyone else kind of gave her the same information- information that just seemed easier to say than do. Thankfully, when her Ayumi answered back affirmatively Kagome felt better.


	264. A talk with a girlfriend (Part II)

"Both Yoshi and I want to try for kids now. Earlier we were both too caught up in our careers to care about anything else. Now, we have time and we'd like to spend our days at home running after little children. I just wanted to know someone's feelings on the subject."

"Oh." Kagome wasn't sure what else to say. She was grateful that Ayumi trusted her with such important information but at the same time she wondered why Ayumi had chosen to tell her instead of her other friends; friends she was much closer to.

"I just thought we were kind of alike Kagome, I'm sorry if I scared you." Ayumi stated laying a hand on Kagome's arm. "We both are entering motherhood right now- in a way- and well I just wanted to talk with someone I could relate to." Kagome smiled and laid a hand on the one holding hers.

"I'm glad we're friends." She answered smiling.


	265. Aunt Wu

Kagome had been called to the shrine urgently and she raced to get there. She had been out shopping for groceries with Rin when her mother had told her that Aunt Wu was visiting. Aunt Wu was actually Kagome's godmother and had been living in relative recluse in Hawaii for a while. She was surprised that Aunt Wu had suddenly visited without telling anyone. Perhaps she had gotten her mother's message regarding her impending marriage and mating?

"Kagome!" Aunt Wu exclaimed as soon as she walked into the living room of her mother's house. "How are you my dear?"

"I'm good Aunt Wu. How are you?" Aunt Wu smiled and her wrinkly face crinkled a little.

"I'm much better now that you've decided to finally get married.


	266. Frankly

Kagome would have done a number of things if possible at this moment. She would have run out the door, slapped herself on the forehead, or placed something on Aunt Wu's mouth so that she didn't say anything else. However, she didn't say anything and merely acknowledged her aunt's words. Aunt Wu regarded Rin critically and then smiled. Kagome sighed, that was one good thing. She didn't have to worry about her godmother not liking Rin.

"Can I say something frankly Kagome?" She nodded and Aunt Wu looked at Rin.

"I like you Rin but even you have to admit if Kagome had just followed my marriage advice earlier she wouldn't be marrying an overripe bachelor with a daughter but would instead be your mother right?" At this Kagome sputtered and Rin looked at her clearly confused by Aunt Wu's words. Still, Kagome couldn't say anything and blushed. She'd explain it to Rin one day.


	267. Goshinboku

"Aunt Wu!" Kagome finally managed to say in a slightly condescending manner. "What you just said was rude and even you have to admit it that you should apologize for it." Her godmother gave her a glare one that clearly stated that she was not going to apologize because in her world she was right and Kagome was wrong.

"I won't." Her aunt answered and Kagome sighed deciding to take her anger out on something else later. "But your mother tells me that your guy is kind of cute. So why don't you tell me about him?" Kagome blinked and then stood up.

She ignored Rin's questions and her godmother's question as well and walked outside straight to the Goshinboku. Channeling her frustration into determination she climbed the tree and sat on one of its branches for a while calming herself in her own secret world. So it was no surprise that when Sesshomaru decided to join her she cried in alarm and nearly fell off the tree.


	268. Marry Young

Sesshomaru caught his fiancé wondering what had her so deep in thought that she had not noticed him until he had tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, when did you get here?" Kagome asked once she had regained some balance.

"A half hour ago. Your mother called me here saying that you were upset about something. What is it?" Kagome melted inside a little at the concern in his words before smiling and leaning against him on the branch they were on.

"It's nothing. My Aunt Wu is over to visit and she never really has taken to the idea that I didn't marry young like her."


	269. Keep Her Guessing

Sesshomaru let out a laugh prompting Kagome to wonder whether she should lunge at him or not. It wasn't fair and it was quite rude to be so insensitive.

"Does she know my real age?" He asked pausing in his laughter. Kagome wanted to ask what his age had to do with anything but soon she caught on. Sesshomaru was quite a few hundred years older than her technically but physically he was about to enter his thirties. Giggling, she shook her head and leaned forward with a gleam in her eye.

"Maybe we should tell her?"

"Or we could just let her keep guessing." Sesshomaru suggested knowing it was the right thing to say when Kagome began laughing again.


	270. Odd House

The following weekend Kagome was dragged off to see the Northern Lord. She was a little apprehensive but followed Sesshomaru anyway into the rather odd-looking two-story house. She called it odd-looking because it was in the middle of a residential Tokyo neighborhood and was the home of what she thought would be an average middle-class family. Had Sesshomaru really taken her to the right house?

"Akira and I have been expecting you Sesshomaru." A woman answered as she led them in. She looked to be middle-aged which was surprising for Kagome, weren't demons not supposed to age that fast?

"Noriko, let the guests take a seat." A man announced walking in. He looked to be the same age as his wife with gentle eyes that reminded Kagome of her fathers. Shaking that thought away, she followed Sesshomaru as he led her to take a seat.


	271. The Northern Family

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to the ruling family of the North- Lord Akira and Lady Noriko." Kagome bowed as best as she could while sitting down and let out a small greeting.

"It is nice to meet you. Any friend of Midoriko's is a good friend to me." Kagome blinked unsure what to say when Lady Noriko smiled answering the question that had risen because of her statement.

"Midoriko was my godmother." The lady stated as the front door opened and a series of hurried footsteps sounded. Moments later, the source of the sound showed up in the living room and flushed seeing the guests in the living room.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet Kyo, our youngest son. Our elder one, Sasuke is away at college in Kyoto." Nodding Kagome murmured a greeting and Kyo could only nod back.


	272. Communication Specialist

"So what year of high school are you in?" Kagome asked politely when it was only her and Kyo left in the living room. Akira had gone to show Sesshomaru something in the backyard and Noriko was making tea.

"I'm in my second year." He answered softly obviously still feeling embarrassed about his behavior from earlier. "And what do you do Kagome?" Kagome smiled softly glad that she was getting somewhere with the teenager.

"I'm a Communications Specialist. That's how I met Sesshomaru actually. He was sent to me by his mother." Noriko had arrived to hear the latter part of that statement and took an elegant seat next to Kagome.

"Now this is something I want to hear about."


	273. Blending Into the Future

After Kagome had explained her story which was interrupted midway when Sesshomaru and Akira came in, she bit her lip wondering about something else.

"Is something on your mind Kagome?" Noriko asked.

"I hope you don't find it rude, but if you don't mind me asking, why do you live in a house like this?" The question had been nagging at Kagome all afternoon and Sesshomaru's sudden painful squeeze of her hand wasn't able to stop the question coming out of her mouth.

"It's fine." Akira assured her seeing her frightened expression. "Noriko and I decided we liked to blend in to Tokyo. Nowadays, youkai royalty is a thing of the past and Noriko and I really do not see a need for our children to grow up thinking they are superior in a world in which they are no longer that way. We prefer the peace that this life brings."


	274. Tonight?

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked and she turned to him wondering what he wanted. He'd been so angsty all day and it had worried her.

"Yes?" She asked leaning up to give him a quick kiss. She wondered if he was having second thoughts about the mating because all day he was running back and forth about something and today was the day they were supposed to become mates. She loved him and trusted him but was so very apprehensive about his sudden attitude change.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He finally asked pushing a few errant bangs away from her face.

"Does it have to be tonight?" She whispered softly suddenly needing to be closer to him than ever before. Something about the moment called to her and she wanted nothing more than to finally be his and claim him.

"No."


	275. Mine and Yours (Mates)

Kagome wasn't sure what she felt but when Sesshomaru had marked her, she felt exhilarated, powerful, and strong. She didn't know what that feeling was- an intense love perhaps but she did know that whatever it was that had happened she was glad for it. It suddenly felt like she knew Sesshomaru more, as though there he was on the edge of her soul always there waiting for her.

"I love you." She stated taking in the slightly bestial eyes on his face. She'd noticed them earlier and realized that those eyes probably belonged to his beastial side. Still, he was hers and she could care less what he looked like as long as he was there with her.

"Mine." Sesshomaru affirmed sniffing and kissing the side of her neck. There was a mark there, one that Kagome hadn't yet noticed but realized was there when he began kissing it and it sent jolts down her spine.

"Yours." She answered back leaning into his touch some more.


	276. Affectionate

Kagome quickly noticed a difference in their relationship as soon as they had become mates. Sesshomaru was more affectionate, more touchy, and he would always look at her as though she was the most important thing in the world at any given time. It had been sweet at first, but now she was curious to know what was happening. Was this a side effect of the mating?

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" She asked approaching him in his study. He backed up from his chair and pulled her into his lap.

"What is it?" Nuzzling her neck where his mark was he held her content to do so until she spoke and caused him to pay attention.

"Not that I don't like it or anything, but why are you so affectionate suddenly?" He narrowed his eyes at what she was asking before understanding dawned and he answered her.


	277. Confirmation

Kagome quickly noticed a difference in their relationship as soon as they had become mates. Sesshomaru was more affectionate, more touchy, and he would always look at her as though she was the most important thing in the world at any given time. It had been sweet at first, but now she was curious to know what was happening. Was this a side effect of the mating?

"Sesshomaru, can I ask you something?" She asked approaching him in his study. He backed up from his chair and pulled her into his lap.

"What is it?" Nuzzling her neck where his mark was he held her content to do so until she spoke and caused him to pay attention.

"Not that I don't like it or anything, but why are you so affectionate suddenly?" He narrowed his eyes at what she was asking before understanding dawned and he answered her.


	278. Work With It

"As you know there are two sides to me- my instinctual bestial side and my humanoid side. While the humanoid side is reassured of your affection and our bond, the bestial side still needs some confirmation."

Kagome nodded, pleased with the information she'd gotten and then sighed hopping off his lap. It had been nice to close shop for a few weeks and bask in Sesshomaru's attention but she had to get back to work (planning both the mating ceremony and the reception) and she wasn't sure if his beast would leave her alone long enough for that.

"I'm going to go make dinner now okay. Anything in particular you want?" He shook his head watching her walk out of the study with a resigned air. Stopping her before she could open the door he asked what was wrong.


	279. Secret's Out

"How long will it take before the beast is assured?" She asked hesitantly not moving from her position by the door. Sesshomaru seemed to consider her question for a moment before he gave her an answer.

"I am not sure. My father said that it depends on the bond. Why do you ask?"

"You have to go back to work starting Monday. And I'll be busy planning the reception and the mating ceremony so I won't see you as much as I have."

"I think it will be fine." Sesshomaru stated though inside his beast was bristling. "We both have to begin to work again. However, I might seek out your presence more in the evening when I come home." Kagome smiled, that was something she could work with. Nodding, she left the room to go make dinner.


	280. Secret's Out (II)

It was shortly after dinner that Sesshomaru finally figured out what had been bothering him ever since Kagome had left the study earlier. Huffing, he decided to talk to her when they went to bed. And talk he did.

"I didn't know we were having a reception." Kagome's eyes widened and she mentally cursed herself for not catching her slip earlier. She decided to play it off and pretend as if she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Do not lie to me Kagome. I thought it was only fair that mates share matters such as this with each other. Or what were you going to do, tell me the day of the reception?" Kagome meekly nodded and then cringed at the glare she was given. She was going to have to some major groveling right now wasn't she?


	281. Striking A Problem

"You didn't care about the planning for the mating ceremony so I thought that it'd be okay." She eeked out once the silence had settled around the room.

"That does not excuse the fact that this was an event that was supposed to be held for us Kagome. And as much as I don't care about the planning I would still like to have known about it. Do you not trust me?"

The words struck deep and Kagome with a bowed head tried to quell the tears in her eyes and the waver of her voice as she replied.

"I wanted to surprise you. In hindisight however I should have told you about the idea even if I thought that you would have objected to the idea. I'm sorry."


	282. Damn Right

She was damn right about him objecting to the idea Sesshomaru thought. Seeing her dejected expression however, he decided to let her do the planning. It was already too late to stop the planning anyway. With a sigh, he pulled her closer.

"I'm still angry with you and you have some major groveling to do but continue with your planning." She gave him a hesitant smile.

"I'll make you chocolate cake and éclairs every day this week."

"Hm." He affirmed nuzzling her head. It would take a little longer until his beast was happy but he could take this for now. "Don't do something like this again."


	283. Distracted

Kagome grimaced as she looked at the intricate proceedings that Hatsumomo was describing to her regarding the mating ceremony itself. She had to walk exactly two steps behind Sesshomaru the entire ceremony. Beyond that there were ways she was supposed to speak and things she was supposed to do.

"Are you okay?" Hatsumomo finally asked taking note of her frazzled state. Kagome nodded slowly as she moved to the decorations.

At the mating ceremony- really a banquet for demonic royalty, there were going to be three long tables. She and Sesshomaru, along with their families and the demon lords and ladies of the land would be seated at the middle table with other guests nearby. Hatsumomo had been teaching her etiquette for the banquet and frankly Kagome wanted a break from it.

"Let's continue tomorrow Kagome." Hatsumomo finally stated.


	284. Polishing One's Skills

"How did planning today go?" Sesshomaru asked her as they got ready for bed. Kagome shrugged not too keen on explaining the etiquette.

Luckily she'd been trained in most of the things Hatsumomo had been telling her about and only needed to polish herself before the ceremony. And polishing meant practicing that night at dinner which Sesshomaru had found amusing. She glared at him knowing that he obviously knew what she thought- especially after his comments about her odd behavior at dinner.

"When is the reception?" He asked changing the topic to hopefully safer waters.

"This Saturday. That isn't a problem is it?" He shook his head bringing her closer once she had settled into bed. Kagome thought that was good since the reception was easier to take care of than the ceremony.


	285. Worrying too much

"Kagome?" Her mother called the next day when they were at the shrine. "Are you all right dear?" Blinking, Kagome answered her mother.

"Sorry, it's just hard planning two things at once. Thank god, we made the guest list early and got RSVP's already. Are you sure everything is ready at the shrine?" Her mother nodded.

"It's only a small gathering of thirty people. I have the food catered and the party planning company is delivering the tables in the morning and helping us set up. All that's left is to have you two come over and host the ceremony Kagome." With a nod, the younger woman sighed plopping down on the ground in front of the Goshinboku.

"Now, what else is bothering you Kagome?"


	286. Worrying too much (Part II)

"What if I mess up and am not able to use my communication skills to correct my error?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she took a seat next to her and gave her a pat on the arm.

"I don't think he will care. That man loves you Kagome and he would rather put himself in trouble than let you get hurt. I wouldn't worry about it Kagome." Kagome bit her lip and Mrs. Higurashi sighed before continuing.

"And Hatsumomo will not let you get in trouble either Kagome. Everything will be fine dear. Now, why don't we open that box of hair decorations that arrived today?" Kagome perked up at the mention of the box and agreed getting up and following her mother into the house.


	287. Stake

"These are the accessories you wish to use?" Hatsumomo asked fingering the hair sticks that Kagome had shown her. She wouldn't lie, the message that Kagome was telling with these was strong and the blatant stake she made on Sesshomaru made her proud.

"I suppose I should have consulted you before deciding but I just thought that this was something I could bring in." Hatsumomo smiled encouragingly easing the young woman.

"While it does differ from the norm, I think that the change will not be that drastic. I am proud to have you as a daughter-in law Kagome and these here," she held up the accessories, "prove to me how committed you are to him. Thank you."

"No," Kagome replied back, "Thank you Ka-san."


	288. Brotherly Toasts

When Kagome walked into the reception with Sesshomaru several heads turned to see just who it was Sesshomaru had married. Sango smiled from her position by Sesshomaru's family and waved. Kagome returned the wave and let Sesshomaru lead her around to greet people. After a while, dinner was served and the couple sat at a table entertaining guests. Soon after dinner was tucked into and finished, Souta and Shippo stood up to give their toasts.

"Sesshomaru," Souta began, "you're a nice guy and I'm glad that Kagome was able to find someone like you. The two of you work together in a harmony- one gives, the other takes, and to see it makes anyone jealous. I can only hope to have a relationship like yours one day." Before anyone could interrupt, Shippo continued.

"I don't think we need to tell you what will happen if you hurt her." Shippo warned. "But at the same time, I'm glad for you two. And I can't wait to have more nieces and nephews to spoil!" At that comment, Kagome flushed and Sesshomaru looked embarrassed as everyone else cheered.


	289. A Bold Claim

Kagome was afraid she'd messed up when murmurs followed her as she entered the mating ceremony banquet. Instead she tried to focus on Lord Toga's voice as he introduced her.

"I now present to you my son Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and his mate the Lady Kagome." Following their cue, she and Sesshomaru walked forward and bowed in front of Toga, Izayoi, Hatsumomo, Mrs. Higurashi, and Kagome's grandfather. After receiving the blessings, Toga declared the banquet ready to start.

"I like your boldness Kagome." Kyo stated leaning over to talk to her as his older brother talked to Sesshomaru. "Wearing his colors like that, you're almost staking a claim on him." The young woman let out a sly smile.

"Who says I'm not?"


	290. Breaking the Pattern

Living with the Taisho's- as a mother and a housewife was not exactly a piece of cake. After a few weeks, she'd come to pick up on things such as what kind of breakfast Rin needed in the morning, how to pack Rin a bento for lunch, etc. What was hardest though was coming home and realizing that she had a kitchen in which she'd have to cook and clean.

Sesshomaru noticed her cooking patterns and helped her. He offered to clean the kitchen for her letting her relax. She didn't want to impose on him but it did beat the alternative so she let him do that. While he cleaned she calmly set about some essentials for Rin's lunch the next day and then went upstairs to put the girl to bed. Thus, it came as a surprise when two months into living with Sesshomaru Rin asked an interesting question breaking from the pattern.

"Can I call you mommy?" The question came right as Kagome was turning on the night light before leaving the room. Looking at Rin, her heart swelled and she smiled before replying.

"Of course. Good night Rin, have sweet dreams." Kissing her on the forehead Kagome waited until her daughter was fast asleep before she left.


	291. Mom and Daughter Plans

"Mommy?" Kagome stopped in the middle of preparing dinner to look at the little girl.

"Yes Rin?" It had taken Rin a while but now she had reached a stage where she felt comfortable calling Kagome her mother. When she'd first heard Rin say it, it had taken a minute to respond. Now, nearly nine months after being with Sesshomaru she kind of expected Rin to address her that way.

"Will you go to this?" Kagome wiped her hands and took the piece of paper in Rin's hands. It was a classroom event where mothers and daughters were invited to have a picnic together as a classroom event. It was to be held in the park that Saturday.

"I'd love to but let's make sure your father didn't have any plans made for that day okay?" The little girl nodded but looked a little unhappy. Silently, Kagome prayed Sesshomaru didn't have any plans made already.


	292. Growing up too fast

"Rin and I are planning on going out Saturday." Kagome stated as Sesshomaru cuddled with her on the bed. He grunted and she winced. She knew she had effectively ruined the moment but with now being the only time she could get a few private words in with him, she had to let him know.

"And what will the two of you be doing that doesn't involve me?"

"A mother-daughter picnic." Kagome answered. Sesshomaru looked up at her from his position near her collarbones. It surprised him sometimes when he noticed the interaction between Rin and Kagome. For the longest time he had been the sole person she would go to. Now, with a female presence in her life she wasn't just his little girl anymore and that scared him a little.

"Is it okay?" Kagome asked noticing his distraught expression.

"She just grows up so fast." He murmured cuddling Kagome closer again.


	293. Kana

"Mommy- this way!" Kagome followed Rin, yelling at her to slow down. She and Rin were at the site of the mother-daughter picnic and Sesshomaru was out with her brothers- teaching them something about golf last she heard.

"Rin!" The yell, which wasn't from Kagome but a little girl, startled Kagome and she watched as a blur tackled Rin. Recognizing the blur as Kana, Rin's friend from school Kagome smiled and walked towards the two of them.

"Mrs. Taisho!" Kana greeted, noticing her best friend's mother! "You have to meet my mama!" Giggling, Kagome allowed herself to be pulled by two eager six year olds towards a group of women and girls. Kana stopped in front of one and the woman looked up in surprise before letting out a smile.

"Mama, this is Mrs. Taisho. Mrs. Taisho this is my mama."


	294. The One

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Yamada." Kagome greeted shocked to see one of her old clients sitting in front of her.

Mrs. Yamada and her husband had been on the verge of getting a divorce when they had come to see Kagome. For the sake of their four year old daughter they tried to see what had caused their loving marriage to suffer. Luckily, their matter had just been a sense of communication disparities and once Kagome had asked them to open up communication their marriage had been saved.

"You too Kagome. How have you been?"

"Wonderful." Unable to help herself she continued. "I met a man who would make me fall in love with him and became a mother. You were right Ayumi; I found that man that I would fall in love with."


	295. Tea Cart

When Kagome and Rin walked back into the house later that afternoon they heard a frustrated Sesshomaru in the living room. Wondering what was going on they walked towards the sound and then promptly stared. Moments later Rin squealed making Sesshomaru drop the screwdriver on the floor, narrowly missing his foot. In the living room, lay a tea cart- complete with tea set that Kagome noticed in the bag next to him. She thought it was so sweet of him to do something that Rin would adore- though she wondered if he remembered that he'd be on the receiving end of most of that tea later.

"Is that for me daddy?" Rin asked jumping up and down. Sesshomaru nodded and grimaced as Rin began fussing over the half put together tea cart.

"Careful Rin; you can play with that later. How about we clean these?" Kagome asked pointing to the dishes. Rin nodded and soon the two women had disappeared leaving Sesshomaru to finish building the tea cart in peace again.

**A/N: **When I was little, my daddy bought this for me and to this day it's possibly one of my most prized toys. Needless to say, my sister and I had a lot of tea parties :D


	296. Father Daughter Bonding (Part I)

Sesshomaru sighed. This was the fifth time this week that he had been subjected to another one of Rin's tea parties. Thankfully, she allowed him to act as the young prince or the king most times so he didn't have to degrade himself by wearing a dress, boa, or hat. Still, he could only take so much dainty tea before he lost it.

"I did warn you about this when I saw you bought it for her." Kagome answered as they settled into bed. "And really, I can only entertain her for so long. I mean she loves to spend time afterschool with my mother but I think she misses you and just wants to spend time the only way she knows how."

"Hmm, I'd rather teach her kendo." He muttered sullenly. Kagome grinned then running a hand through his hair and helping calm him.

"Why don't you then?"


	297. Father Daughter Bonding (Part II)

Rin looked up at her father and then at the bokken that he held out to her. She didn't want to learn how to fight, she could have cared less about it. If her father really wanted her to try a weapon then he should have chosen archery! She wanted to be just like Kagome! That said, she instead ran to the soccer ball by the corner wall in her father's dojo.

"Can we play with this instead?" Sesshomaru eyed the soccer ball and then his bokken. Was Rin not interested? The thought depressed him- he'd always wanted to have some child of his take up his sword skills. Pushing that thought aside, he approached his daughter and took the ball from her hands.

"We can play with this. Are you sure you want to learn this though?" Rin knew the basics of the sport but Sesshomaru was a fan- he even had the English League updates constantly available on his phone.

"Yeah! I want to play just like you daddy!" Well, he thought, at least we're bonding somehow.


	298. Implications

"So how did it go?" Kagome asked him later when the two had returned from their excursion into the dojo. Rin had left to take a shower and she cornered her mate before he could leave to take one of his own.

"She wants to play soccer not learn Kendo." Kagome sighed at the indignant expression on his face as she handed him a glass of orange juice.

"At least you two are bonding." He seemed to ponder this as he sipped his juice and finally answered her when he reached the end of the glass.

"I can always teach our children later anyway." Sesshomaru stated not realizing the implications of what he'd said before leaving Kagome in the kitchen.


	299. Interesting Words

Kagome stared at the place Sesshomaru had just been and then looked at the empty glass on the counter in front of her. Children with Sesshomaru? It wasn't that she didn't expect it but it was just way too soon! Were they even ready?

"Mom?" Rin's voice broke Kagome out of her reverie and she stared at the girl. Over the past few months she and Rin had bonded over a lot of things and Kagome openly encouraged it since she wanted to be the mother figure in Rin's life. As a result, Rin easily picked up on things regarding her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." Kagome began before sighing. "Your father just said some interesting things to me." Rin quirked an eyebrow.

"Interesting?" Her mother only nodded busying herself in the kitchen again and ignoring her.


	300. Serious Conversation (Part I)

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked approaching her as they did the dishes that night. Rin had already disappeared having done her part of the kitchen chores when she'd wiped down the counters and table.

"What is it?" Kagome asked quickly, too quickly. She knew she had to ask Sesshomaru what his statement meant but it was scary. What if he wanted kids now? She didn't want them now, later yes but not now!

"What's wrong?" It had been a little over a year since he had met Kagome and Sesshomaru had to say that he knew her well enough to know something was bothering her. What was it though? Sighing, Kagome turned off the sink and turned to him. Sesshomaru, seeing her stance, gulped. They were going to have a serious conversation.


	301. Serious Conversation (Part II)

Kagome tried to find words to get her question across but words failed her. She opened her mouth and instead of a sentence or a question, a series of strung together words came out.

"Youwantedkidsrightnow?" Sesshomaru blinked. He'd only heard three words that stood out- you, me, and kids. What in the world?

"Kids?" He asked carefully testing the waters. He wasn't entirely sure how to turn Kagome down. The idea of little children running around pleased him- after all Rin was growing up and he'd like to give her siblings but he wasn't sure now was a good time.

"You said you'd teach them kendo." Kagome muttered suddenly feeling foolish. Maybe she'd just misinterpreted everything? At Sesshomaru's confusing stare, she'd decided that she had.


	302. Silly Woman

Kagome?" He asked carefully. "Do you not want kids?" Sesshomaru didn't know what to say if she said no. Based on her interactions with Rin she seemed okay with the idea of having future children. Or had he misinterpreted that?

"I do, but can we wait a while?" He nodded trying to understand where her fear and anxiety had come from. Kagome herself soon answered the question.

"You just said something about kids and kendo and I wanted to make sure that you were okay with waiting." Letting out a low chuckle Sesshomaru encircled her in his arms.

"Silly woman; we'll wait till we're both ready."


	303. Off

"So?" Sango asked as she sat across from Kagome in the coffee shop the next Saturday. "How's your life dearie?"

"Dearie?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow in a nearly perfect imitation of Sesshomaru's. "Beyond the usual miscommunications we're good. And you? Anything interesting on your side?"

Sango fidgeted before placing her drink down. Kagome, realizing that whatever her friend had to say was important braced herself for the news.

"Miroku and I- we know we've only been together for about a year but we've done some thinking. We both have always wanted a family and the way it looks soon, we're going to be in a stable enough financial position to start one. I'm going off the pill in December."


	304. By Baby Number Three

Kagome gaped for a few moments before regaining some of her composure. She wasn't sure what she could say to Sango. Finally, she settled on just giving her a heartfelt congratulations.

"Thank you Kagome. I'm not sure it's sunk into my brain yet what I've decided but I'm glad you support my decision. You don't think we're rushing into this are you?"

"No." Kagome answered truthfully. "Honestly, I'm surprised he hasn't managed to knock you up yet knowing him." Sango laughed at that agreeing with her friend. She and Miroku had never kept the idea of having a large family secret. It wasn't surprising therefore to see Kagome act this way.

"Hmm, now let's see by Baby Three you should be able to have a playmate ready Kagome." Kagome sputtered but seeing the look on her friend's face started laughing and soon the afternoon turned into a rather pleasant one.


	305. Soup

Sesshomaru walked in to see Kagome cooking soup by the stove. It wasn't oden- the closest thing to soup that Kagome preferred, and that was what surprised him. Kagome generally abhorred soups unless she was sick. The sudden revelation caused him to walk gingerly toward her and ask her the question that was now on his mind.

"Kagome are you okay?" The young woman looked up before returning to the soup she was making.

"I think I may have caught Rin's cold." Rin had a cold the week before and Kagome had taken two days off to take care of the girl. It seemed Sesshomaru mused that Kagome had caught it now.


	306. Cough

Two days later Sesshomaru wondered briefly if Kagome was all right or if she had caught something else as well. Her cough sounded terrible to the point that it scared Rin when Kagome whooped along with her cold.

"I'm fine." She stated that night as they went to bed before falling into another series of coughs. At Sesshomaru's raised eyebrow she sighed, grabbed her phone, and typed what she wanted to say, not want to risk another coughing fit.

"This is normal?" Sesshomaru finally asked. He'd seen Kagome before when she was sick with a cold but he'd never lived with her then. Living with her made her sickness more pronounced, more fearful. He silently wished he'd never have to hear one of Kagome's whooping coughs again. There wasn't anything he could do to help her and it scared him. So he did the only thing he could: he pulled her close and told her that he would help her get better.


	307. Stupid Fat Pill

Five days after Kagome got her cold she eyed the pill Sesshomaru set out in front of her on a plate. He'd convinced her to go to the doctor, which she had only done because her cough had never persisted this stubbornly for so long before. She'd been prescribed Z-Pac and as much as she knew she had to take the pill, the sheer size of it was daunting to her.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru finally began, "just take it." Huffing, she reached for it and downed it with a large gulp of water. When she finished swallowing, she made a face.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked having watched her parents and their pill battle from the sidelines.

"Nothing, just a stupid fat pill." Kagome answered back making a face and drinking more water. She hated big pills, even if swallowed she always felt like the pill was stuck in her throat for a while.


	308. Spilling Secrets

The next Saturday Kagome found herself at a familiar ball in a familiar mansion owned by Sesshomaru's mother. Currently, she was walking around with Sesshomaru greeting some people here and there that she had met and trying not to let her smile falter. And that was when she saw a familiar face: Ayu and Yoshi- the Southern royalty.

"Ayu!" Kagome greeted as soon as they were by the couples side. Since June, when Kagome had met Ayu, the two had kept in touch via calls and met up for lunch twice. However, with Ayu having been away on a second honeymoon the past month she hadn't really had time to talk to her friend.

"Kagome!" Ayu greeted giggling when she saw her. "I have to tell you something!"


	309. A New Family

Kagome guessed what Ayu was going to say before she said it. Before she'd left for her honeymoon, the demoness had confessed that she thought she was pregnant but wasn't sure and was waiting on a doctor's visit. It turned out that the doctor's visit confirmed what she suspected.

"Congratulations!" Kagome exclaimed engulfing her in a hug. "How far along are you?"

"Nine weeks- halfway there." Kagome was confused for a moment before she remembered that different youkai species had different gestation periods.

"You'll be parents at the end of January." Sesshomaru stated good naturedly as he and Yoshi turned to the girls' conversation.

"That's right!" Yoshi stated obviously excited. "Say Sesshomaru, you don't think you could teach me how to change diapers before then could you?"


	310. Diaper Training

It was the first week of December and both Kagome and Ayu were having a giddy time watching Yoshi attempt to change a diaper. Rin had gallantly sacrificed one of her dolls for the occasion and was standing next to her father critically watching the Southern Lord. While Sesshomaru was watching for mistakes, she was on the lookout for potential damage to her doll Minori.

"Aha! There done!" Yoshi held up the doll proudly under Rin's critical eye and Sesshomaru calmly held his hand out. Once the doll was deposited in his arms, he checked the diaper and sighed.

"Hn. It is fine." While that wasn't exactly a glowing review it was enough for Yoshi who promptly pulled Sesshomaru close and whopped loudly.

"I did it! See that Ayu- I am so ready for this kid!"


	311. Joining the Bandwagon or Not?

**Thanks to all my lovely readers, followers, and supporters! I cannot begin to tell you how much you make my day!**

* * *

><p>Ever since Yoshi and Ayu had come to visit, Kagome noticed Rin's curiosity. She wasn't sure what to do about it however. The thought of telling the birds and bees story to Rin an entire six years before she expected to scared Kagome.<p>

"Mom?" Rin asked carefully approaching her.

"What is it?" Kagome asked hoping that Rin wasn't going to ask that question.

"Are you and dad planning on having a baby anytime soon?"

"Not really." Kagome answered looking carefully at her daughter. "Why are you asking that Rin?"


	312. Baby in the Room

"Well," Rin began slowly, "I just wanted to know. Everyone else is having babies and I wanted to know if we were going to have one too."

"No Rin, we're not." Kagome assured her daughter before she led her to the dining room where Sesshomaru was waiting for her with dinner ready. She'd been late coming home today. Still, Kagome did have to admit, all the talk of babies had managed to make her wonder about having her own. She had to admit that the thought of a cute little baby in the house appealed to her but she wasn't ready for that yet. When she walked into the dining room though she was startled.

"Sesshomaru," She asked carefully, "what is a baby doing in the dining room?"


	313. Godson

Sesshomaru sighed when he saw them walk in. It had really been a spur of the moment thing- one of his old friends from college had made him the godfather of his son. The friend had to run with his wife to go visit his father-in law who had suffered a stroke. The baby thus had been left in the care of the godfather. Kagome had met Akira before at the reception- he was the only business associate whom Sesshomaru considered a good friend.

"Akira had to leave town since his father in law had a stroke. I am taking care of the baby until he returns." Kagome breathed a sigh as she understood. She wished that Sesshomaru could have warned her but realized why he didn't. Judging by the expression on his face, he had just found out a little while ago.

"Well then, Suoh- how's my favorite godson doing?" Kagome asked playing with the baby.


	314. Just us Still Please

Sesshomaru sighed. The past few days had been interesting. Akira was returning today and they were all preparing for the imminent departure of Suoh. They had gotten used to having a baby around and cooing over the child. Often, when Rin had left to play he and Kagome had been left with Suoh and played around with him making him wonder what it would be like if they had a child. He wanted to have some time with Kagome by herself before having a baby but the idea of coming home to hearing a baby's laughter was sounding more appealing every day.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked approaching him. He smiled opening his arms to her. Kagome was going to miss Suoh a lot he realized as he nuzzled her.

"This was nice, but I don't think I'm ready to give this up yet." She stated. As he nuzzled her, Sesshomaru realized he couldn't agree more.


	315. Christmas Tree

The family of three sat back and admired their work. It had taken the better part of a Friday night but they had finally found the perfect Christmas tree and it was now all ready to decorate. Clapping her hands Kagome announced that she was going to make hot chocolate and Rin excitedly followed her into the kitchen. Sesshomaru just watched realizing that this was the first time he had ever had a tree in his house for Christmas. Since he and Rin often celebrated the holiday with his mother, they never put their own tree up. Seeing the tree again, he scoffed. Would Santa have to make two trips this year?

"Daddy!" Rin's yell prompted him to walk into the kitchen where he saw Kagome struggling to reach the cocoa powder on the top shelf of the cabinet. Reaching past her he handed her the cocoa and she thanked him before making them the drink she promised. Yes, he mused, this was perfect and changing it seemed unnecessary.


	316. Christmas Here Instead

"Daddy lift me up! I want to put the star on top!" Faking an exasperated sigh but really more amused at her antics Sesshomaru placed Rin on his shoulders and held on her tightly as she placed the star on the top.

"Perfect!" Kagome stated as she sat back with Rin and Sesshomaru to see the tree. Simple white lights wrapped around the tree which was decorated with red and gold ornaments. The star on top was simple as well making the tree look ethereal.

"Can we have Christmas here this year daddy?" Rin asked softly enthralled by the sight of the tree she had helped put up. She wanted Santa to come to her tree this year and not her grandma's.

"We'll see Rin." He answered holding the two females in his life close. For some reason he had to admit he wanted to spend the day here too.


	317. Introducing Jakotsu

"Hello." Kagome greeted her newest patient kindly. It was rare that she got someone so late into the year as a new client. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The man announced. He was fidgeting and Kagome wondered what to do to make him more at ease.

"So Jakotsu, let's make introductions okay? I'm Kagome and I'm your communication counselor for the foreseeable future. Now what can I help you with today?" Jakotsu fidgeted some more before he finally came out with it.

"I'm gay and I don't know how to tell my family before Christmas!"


	318. No More Hiding

Kagome wondered about how to approach the situation. In all honesty, she had to say that beyond her first ever client- a man named Suikotsu- she'd never ever been placed in such a situation. Of course, Suikotsu at least had given her ample time to work with- not three weeks like Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu," Kagome began slowly, "what makes you think that your family won't be okay with your sexual orientation? Because unless you tell me why you think it would be hard to tell them I can't continue. And really- a Christmas deadline?"

Jakotsu flushed at her last statement and murmured a hasty apology before he answered.

"I've only just come out- a few weeks ago actually. And at this point, I don't want to hide anymore. I think they already know and that's what bothers me. How do I tell them this and hope they don't think I'm finally telling them a big secret?" Kagome bit her lip thinking- this was going to be a tough one.


	319. Cousins

When Kagome came home that day she was frustrated. Rin and Sesshomaru both noticed it immediately. Without telling her Sesshomaru called Kagura and Bankotsu over and a half-hour later Kagome was out the door for a much needed girls-only dinner that Rin had opted out of.

Once their food was ordered and satisfied that they had no more interruptions Kagura looked straight at her cousin.

"All right, spill- what's so important that your man had to call me?" Kagome flushed at Kagura's rather blunt wording before she sighed and answered her.

"Just a new client named Jakotsu." Kagura blinked and then raised a curious eyebrow.

"Jakotsu Takani- Bankotsu's cousin?"


	320. Client Confidentiality

"You know him?" Kagome asked stupefied.

"Well yes, now what's wrong with Jakotsu?" Kagura asked concerned. "Is everything all right? I can't think of what would put him in such a situation that he had to go you. No offense, it's just he comes from a really nice family."

Kagome nodded taking it in. Still, client confidentiality made it so that she couldn't tell Kagura the real reason. Names were one thing- issues were another.

"It's not my place to tell Kagura- sorry. But maybe you and Bankotsu should meet up with him soon. I think he needs it."


	321. Talking Over Dinner

Bankotsu and Kagura sat down for dinner with Jakotsu at their apartment. Kagura had taken Kagome's suggestion and confided in Bankotsu who encouraged her to invite Jakotsu for dinner. In the meantime Kagome was feeding Jakotsu lines at her office as well: lines telling him to go to dinner and talk to his family. After all, she argued sometimes talking just helped.

"Jakotsu, is there something you need to talk about?" Kagura asked slowly. She was concerned about her boyfriend's cousin. She cared for him like a brother- growing up Bankotsu and Jakotsu were close and with them being the only two cousins close in age they were good friends. She wondered what had him so down, especially right before Christmas.

Jakotsu took a look at the other two people at the dining table and then sighed. He might as well get this over with and tell them what was on his mind. After all, perhaps just talking would help solve everything just like Kagome said.


	322. The First to Know

"Well you see you guys, I'm uh- I'm gay."

Kagura and Bankotsu were floored. Not because, the statement surprised them but because they felt touched that Jakotsu had chosen them to share the news with. It was obvious that it was important to him and so they did the only thing they could. Kagura stood up and hugged him and Bankotsu smiled shaking his hand.

"We're happy you told us Jakotsu." Kagura stated leaning back. "But why are you so worried about that?" Jakotsu didn't know what to say, what could he say?


	323. Acceptance

"My parents," he began slowly, "what will I say to them?"

Bankotsu seemed to understand. For years now, his aunt and uncle had been more than willing to let the family know of their suspicions on their son's sexuality. It wasn't anything that offended them, rather they were hurt that he couldn't tell them outright.

"Look Jak, Aunt Midori and Uncle Ben they care about you a lot. And yes, they might feel that you hid this from them but they'll understand. They care about you a lot and they love you. All they're waiting for is a sign for you to tell them you're ready to talk. Any maybe you should tell them before Christmas?"

Jakotsu flushed embarrassed at the last statement but sighed. His cousin did have a point, maybe he'd go visit his parents tomorrow.


	324. Nostalgia

"Jakotsu!" His mother proclaimed when she saw him. "What a surprise! Come in dear!"

He did as instructed suddenly feeling a sense of nostalgia overtake him. There was a Christmas tree in the corner and the scent of gingerbread filled the air. His mother was at it again- her treats during Christmas were something he sorely missed as he grew older.

"Mom, I actually came to talk to you and dad about something." His mother was puzzled for a moment before she indicated for him to take a seat on the living room couch.

"Alright dear, let me get your father and some snacks before we talk."


	325. Happy For You

A while later once everyone was settled in the living room and Jakotsu felt it was time he told his parents. So with a sigh, he proceeded to do just that.

"Mom, dad, I'm gay." There was a silence during which Mr. and Mrs. Takani tried to form words for their thoughts. They were glad that Jakotsu had decided to tell them about his sexuality but they were also unsure of how to approach the situation. Finally Mr. Takani decided to break the silence.

"Congratualations- er if I can say that. We're both glad that you told us and we love you all the same." His mother drew him in a hug and hugged him tight.

"We're so happy for you Jakotsu, we just hope you find that special someone and let us meet him one day."


	326. No Longer a Client

The next morning, ten day before Christmas, Jakotsu walked into the room and announced that he no longer needed his assistance. Kagome confused a little asked him what had happened in the past few days that had caused this.

"I told my family! They accept me Kagome! Talking was just what was needed! I love you so much dear!"

Before she could protest, he had swept her up in a hug and was twirling her around the room. Kagome wondered where his energy and his strength had come from. He didn't seem to be that strong when she saw him. Nonetheless she giggled giving him a hug.


	327. Keen Sense of Smell

"You smell like another male." The accusation stung Kagome and if she hadn't known of Sesshomaru's nose sensibilities she probably would have been more than just a little angry. As it was, the comment was still met with a tiny glare.

"Jakotsu is no longer my client. He twirled me around the room to celebrate." Sesshomaru seemed a little displeased but sighed. He'd heard about Jakotsu from Kagome and figured that he should congratulate her on a job well done before Christmas.

"Congratulations Kagome. Perhaps we can discuss other things now?"


	328. Double the Christmas Fun

"How are we celebrating Christmas?" Sesshomaru asked as they both changed out of their work clothes. Kagome, having not realized what that entailed wondered how to approach this. She'd never missed Christmas at the shrine before.

"I don't know. Honestly, I hadn't even thought about it. Where do you want to spend it?" Sesshomaru ran a finger through his hair.

"We celebrate it at my mother's house- perhaps we could entice both families to celebrate together?"


	329. Celebrating Together

Kagome wondered what was acceptable. For years she had celebrated it with just her immediate family but now that she had a new immediate family she didn't see why the tradition could change. Smiling she acquiesced to his request.

"I'll have to talk with my mother but I don't see why that matters. It should be fine! And can you imagine the fun we'd have?"

Sesshomaru grinned in response before disappearing downstairs and then informing Rin of the new plans. Christmas this year would be splendid indeed.


	330. Christmas Morning

Christmas morning Kagome woke up to loud guffawing laughter and squeals. She snuggled into Sesshomaru who leaned over and kissed her forehead in greeting as they attempted to enjoy their peace for a few more minutes.

"I think we should go down now." Sesshomaru stated. With a sigh, Kagome agreed with him and the two got ready together before heading down fifteen minutes later. Once there, they both couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Shippo and Souta sat on the sofa surrounded by their pile of gift. What was more funny however was Rin who couldn't even wade through the pile surrounding her. Seeing her parents, Rin waved.

"Can I open them now please?" Giggling, Kagome nodded and Christmas morning unfolded.


	331. Amazing

After presents were partially put away and lunch was served the family all sat together in front of Sesshomaru's roaring fireplace. Having decided to celebrate Christmas in their house was a nice idea Kagome thought. Toga and Izayoi sat together on the loveseat while Hatsumomo and Mrs. Higurashi cuddled with Rin on the sofa. Souta and Shippo were engaged in a card game by the coffee table while Kagome and Sesshomaru sat by the fire, her ensconced in his arms.

"This is nice." Sesshomaru stated hugging her close and kissing the back of her neck.

"It is." Kagome amended. "Today has been amazing."

"It can only get better." Sesshomaru murmured before relaxing his hold on Kagome and making room for Rin who had chosen that moment to barrel into them.


	332. Distractions

Two months had passed since Christmas and Kagome felt that something had changed in her relationship with him. It wasn't anything bad, but rather it felt as though she felt more at ease with him and was falling in love with him more and more. So, when Sango had called the weekend before Valentines she had not been happy. She was looking forward to spending some time with just him and Rin on the weekend but she supposed it had to wait. The only consolation was that Ayame was going to be there as well.

"Do you have to go?" Sesshomaru asked watching her get ready. It had become a habit of his and she found that often times it lead to her being late; not that she was entirely complaining about _why_ she was late though.

"I promised Sesshomaru. Besides, we'll have next weekend to ourselves okay?" Appeased a little he let her go and sighed. So much for his plans.


	333. Results

At the moment, Kagome did not like her best friend. Especially when said best friend had begged for a girls night the weekend before Valentines Day. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her but the fact that she was with Sango instead of being at home with family irked her. Nonetheless, she made herself comfortable in Sango's living room waiting for her to speak.

"I know Miroku and I have only been off the pill for two months but well I'm pregnant."

Kagome and Ayame had identical looks of shock on their faces before they burst out into excited squeals. Suddenly spending time with Sango and Ayame didn't seem as daunting to Kagome.

"Congratulations Sango! Can I call dibs on being godmother?" She stated.

"Only if Ayame agrees to be godmother to the next one! Sango stated with a grin.


	334. Temper Temper

Tempers were fraying all over Sesshomaru's household. Rin was angry because she had been told she was not allowed to go to a classmates birthday party at an amusement park. It didn't matter how old or responsible the older sibling of the classmate was, a teenager watching ten kids wasn't going to cut it.

Kagome was irked because of Sango. She had become the go-to helper for Sango considering that the two knew each other longer and Sango could trust Kagome to remain calm during an emergency compared to Ayame. As a result, she had been at her friend's place for the better part of the day helping her.

Kagome was also annoyed at Miroku- it just seemed like he didn't know how to do anything! And she knew it wasn't his fault but her nerves were already fraught between dealing with an irate Rin and a pregnant Sango. So when she came in and Sesshomaru casually asked her what was for dinner she had exploded on him. And needless to say that had set off a whole new conflict that she really didn't have the time to deal with.


	335. The Aftermath

When Kaomge came downstairs a while later dinner was ready and waiting. It wasn't that much- there was curry that had obviously been microwaved since it was yesterday's leftovers, and rice that had just finished cooking. Kagome had spent the better part of an hour relaxing in the bathtub and pampering herself with bath salts and lotion so she was much calmer now than she had been before.

"I'm sorry." She stated when she walked into the kitchen now that she had calmed down. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" Sesshomaru turned to look at her from his position on the stove.

"How about you take a break today?" He then eyed her before asking his next question. "Can you tell me what had you so angry earlier?"


	336. Frustrated

Kagome sighed as she walked further into the kitchen. She did feel sorry about her outburst earlier but she realized that Sesshomaru needed an explanation for her earlier actions. And so she decided to do just that.

"I was just frustrated I guess. Rin's cranky mood didn't exactly put me in the happiest moods when I went to visit Sango. And then when I got there it seemed like Sango wanted everything and Miroku couldn't understand simple commands. I guess I expected him to behave like you and I was kind of angry when he didn't understand. It made my work harder and I just wanted to relax when I walked in." She held her arms out and Sesshomaru took the invitation pulling her into an embrace.

"I apologize too. I had just asked because I wasn't sure if the two of us were planning on cooking something tonight. All is fine Kagome." She smiled glad to relax and happy that at least some things were fixed.


	337. Threats of Punishment

Rin sulked the next day and Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other unsure of what to do. It was true that they both did feel a little sorry that Rin couldn't go to her classmate's party but they were both much happier to see her safe and sound before her upcoming birthday.

"Rin," Kagome began "Do you want to play Tea Party?" Rin looked up at Kagome still unhappy and huffed at her before turning away. Kagome, never really being one for discipline was at a loss of what to do when Sesshomaru took over.

"Look here Rin." His voice was one that booked no argument and the girl looked up at him with trepidation. "You are not acting like the daughter that we raised you to be. What you are doing is being rude and insensitive. You will stop acting this way this instant or I will spank you. Do you hear me?"


	338. Kagome's Threats

Rin was not happy. She was seven years old for crying out loud! She still wanted bed-time stories and tea-parties but she could also read a little and thus she felt it okay for her to be allowed to know about certain grown up things.

"I want to know where Aunt Sango and Aunt Ayu's babies came from."

It was now August and Sango, while still having a long ways to go in her pregnancy, was quite round. Kagome knew Rin was curious and she'd gently been avoiding the question for a while but currently she felt a little force was needed to get Rin to understand.

"Listen Rin, you are becoming more and more adamant. Today, you will not get an answer; heck you won't get an answer to this question anytime soon. So either you shut it or I will ground you." Needless to say the threat worked.


	339. It's too warm

"Kagome I swear it's too hot!" Kagome calmly looked at her pregnant friend wondering how she felt hot when they were in air-conditioned rooms in seventy degree weather. Sighing, and swearing she'd get Sango when she was pregnant she lowered the AC again.

"Anymore Sango and my AC will burst." Sango nodded her head thanking her before placing an arm around her stomach. Kagome had been coming over regularly on Saturdays to help her and Miroku out.

"Do you think we'll make good parents?" She finally asked her friend. Kagome, stunned for a moment, before taking a seat next to her friend for a much needed talk.


	340. Asking Motherly Advice

"Sango, you and Miroku, the two of you are meant to be parents. You've always had that mothering personality clear. And Miroku- you know he's going to be an amazing father." She turned so that her friend was more securely within her reach.

"I think if you're so worried you should talk to your parents." Sango raised a curious eyebrow towards her friend. What did Kagome mean?

"As weird as it sounds, sometimes our parents are the smartest people we know- they did raise us after all. As dumb as it sounds I think if you just asked her she'll be able to give you the best advice ever. Much better advice than what I'm giving now." Sango smiled softly and thought about it. Her friend did have a point she supposed already making plans to call her mother tomorrow.


	341. Hidden Beach Balls

"Sango looks like she has a beach ball tucked under her shirt." Rin stated innocently over dinner about a month before the woman was due. Sesshomaru's grip on his chopsticks loosened and the piece of fish he was about to eat fell onto the table with a plop. Kagome, though flustered managed to ask Rin what she meant by that statement.

"I mean, I know that a baby is apparently growing in there but it just looks weird." She suddenly looked at Kagome in a new light and the woman paled as she thought of just what her daughter was going to spout out next.

"How did the baby get in Sango's tummy Kagome?"


	342. Germinate

"You answer!" Kagome stated pointing a finger at Sesshomaru. He sputtered before sighing and stretching the truth just a little, okay maybe a lot.

"Well, when the time is right a magic stork comes and gives women eggs. The woman take the eggs and uh- germinate them- for nine months until a baby is born from it."

"Germinate?" Rin asked carefully.

"Um, take care Rin. You know how baby chicks are born from eggs? Um, just like that, we take care of the egg until it is born nine months later." Rin didn't really believe her parents story but it kind of made sense. And she knew that if she asked she wasn't really going to get a response beyond that so she didn't say anything else.


	343. Two Weeks Early

"Two weeks early Sesshomaru, two weeks early!" Kagome exclaimed running around at four in the morning. How had she had managed to not wake Rin up he wondered watching her get ready in their dark bedroom. Rolling his eyes, he turned the lamp on and Kagome blinked before she realized what exactly she was doing.

"I'm sorry! Sango's mother just arrived yesterday and she doesn't really know everything yet! Plus I promised Sango I'd be there- I'm her helper! And if not that, someone has to control Miroku!" Sesshomaru nodded to that, Miroku was going to be quite a mess at the moment.

"Look go back to sleep all right? Tell Rin what's going on and I'll see you later?" He gave a small nod and Kagome smiled before grabbing her purse and heading out the door.


	344. Visiting

At precisely eight a.m. on Saturday morning Rin would pounce on her parents' bed and wake them up. It was an age old tradition that never changed. However, this time, she was surprised when she only encountered her father.

"Where's mom?" She asked carefully.

"Sango's baby is being born today. She went to keep her company at the hospital."

"Oh." Rin bit her lip as she thought about something. "Can we go visit later?" Sesshomaru sighed- he hated hospitals but he supposed they could. And so he gave Rin a nod.


	345. Their Baby

The hospital smelt funny to Rin. Actually, it reminded her of the scent of the children's clinic Kagome had taken her to last week for her physical. There were lots of people there- doctors wearing coats, other doctors that looked like the ones who worked at the Children's clinic, and lots and lots of people like them.

"Are they _all _here for babies?" Rin asked innocently. She and her father had been directed to the "Baby Ward" and Rin thought that meant everyone here was having babies.

"No Rin. The women giving birth to babies are over here." He pointed to a corridor to their right. "That side is for women who are pregnant. And in front of you is the newborn section."

"Is their baby there?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome and nodded to his daughter.


	346. Akemi

"Mom!" Rin exclaimed when they reached the duo watching the newborns. Sango had been in labor for seven hours- it now being noon- and had given birth to a healthy baby girl- Akemi. Sesshomaru had only left the house when he'd gotten the text so that Rin wouldn't have to wait long and be impatient.

"Hey Rin! Do you want to see the baby?" Rin nodded, her eyes wide as she tried to peer over the railing. Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms and Kagome pointed out the newborn- the fifth child in the third row.

"She's cute!" Rin stated reminded of the doll she had back home that looked just like her. "What's her name?" It was Miroku who spoke this time, his tone fond and full of love as he too stared at his newborn daughter.

"Akemi, her name is Akemi."


	347. Another Christmas

November turned into December and like the year before the Higurashi and Taisho clans decided to celebrate Christmas together. This year it seemed different- probably because the families were more ingrained with each other. Izayoi and Hatsumomo loved helping her mother in the kitchen and Kagome was left in charge of Rin and Masa. Masa was the son of Souta's girlfriend- the two had been dating for about a year now and were quite in love. All the family loved Megumi, even if she was two years older than Souta.

"Kagome!" A voice called from the kitchen. Turning to Souta and Megumi who were talking with Sesshomaru on the couch Kagome asked them to watch the kids before venturing to the kitchen. When she got there she wasn't too sure she wanted to be there anymore.


	348. A Scheming Secret

"I just have to know," Hatsumomo began before anyone else could, "If poor old me can ever expect grandbabies soon."

Kagome blushed scarlet at the words and then fiddled with her fingers. When Akemi had been born both she and Sesshomaru had thought about having a baby, in fact both had wanted to and felt it was time where they could. They had settled into a family routine and they had been able to live one year together as a family. Plus, finances and timing wise it seemed to be a good idea as well. Kagome was going to get a new employee- a part time worker of sorts- in her agency starting January and so if Kagome ever had to take time off for maternity leave someone could still run the company. However, she decided to not say anything about it to the scheming women.

"We haven't decided." She announced simply before leaving the kitchen and the curious women behind her.


	349. Haruhi

"So Haruhi, do you think you have everything down?" Haruhi fidgeted- she wasn't sure just yet. She liked working with Kagome but she figured it was going to take a lot longer than a month to get used to things.

"Tell you what," Kagome stated noticing her apprentice's nerves, "I'll ask Anita if you can sit in on the session today. That way you can finally get a handle on how the counseling/therapy session of this works. And then maybe Anita can be your exclusive client."

Haruhi's eyes widened and Kagome grinned at the response. When she had met Haruhi she wasn't sure about the girl but after a month of working with her she was glad to know that if she left her workplace could continue to thrive. And so, when Anita agreed to let Haruhi sit in a while later, Kagome knew she didn't have to worry anymore.


	350. Anita

"And then she had the gall to ask me if _I _spilled curry powder in the shower. Curry powder! Why the hell would I do that?" Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was appalled.

Anita was a special client of hers- she was from Singapore and her roommate from America- the two of them studied at Toudai. Anita had at first been okay with her roommate but her recent slew of rather stereotypical jibes were getting to the girl and she had sought Kagome out to help her try to solve the issue. What had started out as simple roommate counseling had quickly escalated.

"I'm really sorry Anita." Haruhi finally said breaking the silence. "Perhaps you should just tell her that she was being racist? Maybe she doesn't understand the true meaning of her words?" Anita seemed to think about it before she sighed. It wouldn't hurt to try.


	351. Decision (Part I)

It was that same night as Kagome was getting ready for bed that Sesshomaru drew her into his arms. She relaxed into his hold and sighed peacefully as she attempted to unwind from the long work-week. It was finally Friday which meant sleeping in time. But first, she had to talk to Sesshomaru she remembered moving out of his hold and sitting on the bed.

"We need to talk." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow but took a seat on the bed next to her and held her hand in his.

"What is it?" He asked gently knowing there was probably only one topic that was going to be discussed- whether or not Kagome was okay with having children. When she didn't reply, he tried to prompt her but she batted his hand away and finally sighed before she began.


	352. Decision (Part II)

"So I know around November we talked about how we were ready to have a baby right?" He nodded and Kagome looked up at him. Seeing his expression, she gently soothed his worry.

"I still am ready, but I just wanted to let you know that I think we can start trying for one in March. I know it's still a few months away but Haruhi's slowly getting the grasp of things at the office. I want to make sure she at least has one client under her belt before we try so that when I'm gone over maternity break she can take care of things. Is that okay with you?"

Sesshomaru smiled glad to hear her words. He had been happy, if not ecstatic, when she had agreed. He was a little saddened by the conditions she put but understood them and now wanted to do nothing more than kiss her. So he did just that.


	353. A New Employee

It was around a month later as Kagome was organizing papers on her desk that she realized she'd forgotten one important thing- telling Haruhi about her plans to hire her. She left her office and walked to the one next door- Haruhi's office in the same suite- and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Haruhi called out busy with work. Kagome walked in and took a seat across from her employee- because that was what Haruhi had become- waiting for her to save what she was working with on the computer.

"Haruhi," Kagome began when she had her attention, "I want to talk to you about clients. I think you're at the stage where I can turn a client loose to you and I don't have to worry. Do you think you're up for the job?" The resulting squeal was answer enough.


	354. Telling RIn (Part I)

"Rin!" Kagome stated catching the attention of the girl before she went up to her room. Rin was seven years old now, she would be eight in four months and Kagome silently wondered how the girl had grown up so fast.

"Your father and I have something we need to talk with you about after dinner. Don't run away okay?" Rin raised an eyebrow- a perfect imitation of her father- but nodded nonetheless. Her parents weren't known for this sort of thing so whatever it was, it was important.

It was tense all during dinner and all after. Rin wasn't tense but curious. Whatever it was her parents needed to discuss with her had them nervous. Finally unable to take it she asked them what it was that had them so bothered.


	355. Telling Rin (Part II)

**So, before I get a thousand messages about this I will say this once: this story has only 365 chapters! That's right- do the math- 10 chapters from now. And no I refuse absolutely refuse (SO PLEASE NO PM/REVIEWS ON THIS) to write more for this story. I finished it on February on the site I originally published it on and it's going to stay that way!**

**Alright now, thanks to everyone who reads/reviews this story! And I'll finally let you read this chapter now!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Rin," Sesshomaru began reaching for Kagome's hand across the table, "Kagome and I would like to try for a baby. What we are trying to say is that we want to give you a little brother or sister. What do you think about that?"

Rin was really happy. She'd wanted a sibling for the longest time and she'd been praying that her parents were just waiting a while to give her one. She squealed before getting out of her chair and glomping Kagome in a hug.

"When is the baby due?" Kagome grinned at that but answered.

"Well, I'm not pregnant yet- that's when I become like Sango- but trust me when I say you'll be the first to know." Rin grinned so hard she was sure her face would burst but she didn't care. She was finally going to have the complete family she always wanted!


	356. Not on the First Try

Before they knew it, the weeks had gone by since their admission to Rin. Late February had turned into March and March had turned into April. Kagome and Sesshomaru hadn't been expecting her to get pregnant immediately- after all her body was still adjusting. Still, when May came around and there seemed to be no signs she was getting a little frustrated and scared. Was she unable to conceive?

Sesshomaru for his part, hated to see his wife and mate so lost. At first, his words of wisdom seemed to work but with her May period having passed already that made it the third period in a row that they hadn't seen anything. Considering she'd been off the pill since January he could see why this might bother her. But he wanted Kagome to see that he loved her either way and he sighed thinking of how to do that. Maybe planning a surprise for Mother's Day with Rin might do the trick?


	357. Tease

Kagome smiled goofily as she lay in bed next to Sesshomaru. It was Rin's birthday but the now eight-year old had been put to bed and Sesshomaru was finally allowed to act on the impulses he'd been withholding all day. Seeing Kagome in a sexy bikini as she entertained the children at Rin's pool party had severely tested his self-control. It was good that Rin was quite tired and slept almost immediately when she hit the bed because he was sure he couldn't wait a minute longer to pounce on his sexy wife. Now, after sating both their appetites the two lounged in bed.

"I love you." Kagome stated suddenly pressing herself to his side. "I kind of realized how much of a cranky person I've been the past few weeks and I'm sorry for it." Sesshomaru turned so that he was able to gather her more easily into his arms.

"Nothing you did was wrong Kagome. Now, get some sleep."


	358. A Father's Day Breakfast

Father's Day was always a fun day in the Taisho household. This year it was more fun than the previous two years since Rin and Kagome had something super special planned for the male of the house. The two had gotten up early and made breakfast- pancakes, waffles, and French toast- and had it ready on a tray to take upstairs. They each also had their gifts ready- a fountain pen that Rin had bought using the money from her allowance and a tiny rectangular box from Kagome. Rin already knew what was inside that box and couldn't wait for her daddy to open it.

"Happy Father's Day Sesshomaru!" The man in question, who had just gotten up when he realized his regular Saturday morning routine was disrupted stared at the sight in front of him before ushering both women onto the bed.

"Thank you." He stated eyeing the tray. "Now which gift do I open first?"


	359. Four Tests

Sesshomaru had enjoyed Rin's gift and the resulting grin he'd been given when he said so made him all the more happier. He eyed Kagome's and then ripped the wrapping paper off, eyes going wide as they saw the pregnancy test cover. Under Rin's urging, he opened the box and out tumbled four pregnancy tests, each one with a tiny post it wrapped around it telling him what it meant.

"Congratulations Sesshomaru." Kagome stated when she saw his eyes look up to her face. "I figured it out on Wednesday, sat on it for a while and took these tests at work yesterday. You're going to be a daddy!"

Still too stupefied to say anything Sesshomaru brought Kagome closer and kissed her- long and deep uncaring of the audience they had. After news like this, he felt he should get away with a few things.


	360. Payback

It was mid-July and true to her words from last year, Kagome was making Sango suffer from the freezing air conditioner just like she had the year before. The two women were at Sango's house after Miroku had taken eight-month old Akemi to play at the Taisho manor.

"Do you know if your pregnancy will be as long as mine?" Sango asked her friend. Kagome nodded rubbing her still flat stomach.

"It'll be a full forty-five weeks, just about two months longer than what we're used to." Kagome answered. "The baby's going to be born sometime next August according to the doctor." Sango smiled glad for her friend.

"Well then you have a while to get ready don't you?"


	361. Good Year Indeed

When Mrs. Higurashi found out she was having a grandchild she had been overjoyed with the news. The past few years had seen her receive more than her share of grand news. Her eldest had been mated and was now pregnant, her second oldest was getting married in September, and her youngest was seriously dating a demon. Since Shippo had been a young demon who she had adopted as a teenager when his parents died, she was happy that he had been able to find someone who accepted him and his rather diversified upbringing.

She was currently wiping her brow in the hot August sun. Masa, now three, had decided that playing a game of tag was more fun than anything and had taken to chasing Rin and his grandmother all over the shrine grounds. Seeing the parents returning from their trip to the wedding venue site Mrs. Higurashi ushered the children into the house. Yes, it was a good year indeed.


	362. Advice for Shippo

Shippo sat across from his sister and brother-in-law as they answered any and all questions about courting rituals and mating. Shippo knew some of them but his parents had died before they could tell him any further details so he had turned to Sesshomaru as the guide. He wasn't ready to mate Souten yet- he was still too young for that. He'd just graduated college and was working as a freelance artist while Souten was a yoga instructor at a nearby gym. Neither were financially stable or emotionally stable to commit to something that big at the moment.

"It's December Shippo," Kagome stated, "when are you planning on doing all of this?" She was worried that her brother was stepping too fast into a relationship that wasn't strong enough yet.

"When that kid of yours turns one." Her brother answered pointing to her stomach. "We've still got a ways to go."


	363. I think it's Time

The months passed and before either Kagome or Sesshomaru knew it, Rin had become nine years old and the two celebrated their third anniversary. It was now August 2nd and both Hatsumomo and Mrs. Higurashi had moved into the guest rooms already. The baby was due on the fifth and everyone was eagerly waiting for its arrival.

The sitting room that had been connected to their bedroom was transformed into the nursery and Kagome's unused bedroom at the end of the hall was where Sesshomaru kept his sitting room for now. As Kagome folded the last of the clothes into the hospital bag, she felt a pain in her stomach. She knew how to count between contractions and had been facing them for the past day or two but considering that this one had come only fifteen minutes after the last one told her it was time.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled catching his attention from the bedroom. "I think it's time."


	364. Almost There

Sesshomaru and Rin both hated the smell of hospitals. They both were frankly too nervous about them. Kagome had gone into labor eight- or was it nine- hours ago and at this point, her mate was pacing furiously trying to calm his racing thoughts. He had been informed from Izayoi that it was much more taxing for hanyou births than others because of the mixed blood of the babe and knowing that only put his nerves more on fire. What if something happened? What would he do? A hand on his shoulder caused him to look at Souta.

Souta had arrived earlier and it eased Sesshomaru. Rin was playing with her grandparents and Souta was gazing at him with a stern expression, one that Sesshomaru had never seen on his brother in law.

"Relax and be strong. Kagome, Rin, and the baby are all looking up to you for support. Stop freaking out and just wait." And surprisingly Sesshomaru found that those were just the words he needed to hear.


	365. Hajime

A grueling ten hour labor finally finished and Hatsumomo arrived to greet the family in the waiting room. She looked at her son and smiled at him softly. He was a father again and she hoped that he cherished every moment of it. Sesshomaru took that as his cue and walked into the room he was told Kagome was in.

When he walked in, they had yet to take the babe out of the mother's arms and Kagome greeted him with a tired smile as her mother looked on. She held out her arms and he gently held his newborn for the first time. Kagome whispered to him that it was a son and as he looked at him he was suddenly filled with immense love and gratitude.

"Hajime." He stated suddenly looking at his son. He reminded him of someone he had met nearly 150 years ago during the Meiji- Hajime Saito. Hajime also meant beginning and as he gently passed his son to his wife, he couldn't help but think that Hajime was a fitting name indeed for a baby who was going to help him and Kagome begin the newest and most wonderful chapter of their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To everyone who has been with me during this process- thank you! I am so happy to see it done and to see it come to a lovely close. It will feel odd to have it finished but it's done and I'm glad to see it evolve into this beauty! Thanks!

Also- the 365 chapters is a fluke! Totally didn't mean to do that!


End file.
